L'inattendu
by Marluuna
Summary: Toujours Laruku, on ne se refait pas : . Les vieilles années. Cette fois-ci, je tente un nouveau pairing que j'avais envie de faire...
1. Au début

**Je sais, je sais... Une nouvelle fic, encore. Je me fais peur toute seule, je dois dire... Enfin, comme cette idée trottait dans ma tête en voulant sortir, y fallait bien que je publie :)... Au passage, merci à Tetsuko, qui m'a donné la motivation suffisante pour me lancer enfin dans cette sorte de fic :)**

**Premier chapitre très court, je prends la température :)**

**Au début**

_**Flash back :**_

Ce n'était pas la joie. Ce n'était rien de le dire. N'importe qui se serait ramené dans la pièce à cet instant, il serait sûrement raparti avec le moral dans les chaussettes. Têtes d'enterrement et décor pas franchement d'une gaieté folle... C'était à croire que la mauvaise humeur et la déprime étaient communicative. Parlons-en, du décor. Une pièce sombre, pas bien chauffée... Des ampoules à nues pendent du plafond, et une sur deux a grillé. La peinture des murs est partie, à certains endroits, donnant vraiment un aspect misérable à la pièce. Et en son sein, un mobilier certes fourni, mais sommaire. Un sofa, de ceux dont on repart avec un ressort accroché aux fesses... Une table avec un chantier sans nom dessus, des chaises et fauteuils... et un frigo, au fond. Des instruments, un peu partout. Il y avait une ambiance chaleureuse dans ce lieu loué pour une bouchée de pain, qu'ils appelaient leur 'local' avec la même fierté que l'on a lorsqu'on évoque quelque chose d'une valeur inestimable. L'ambiance aurait dû être chaleureuse, plus exactement. Là, c'était juste une pièce pas terrible, loin d'être animée par la musique et les rires habituels.

Au milieu, assis sur trois chaises les uns en face des autres, chacun avait son attitude, qui reflétait de toute façon la même pensée : angoisse et énervement. Le plus près de la fenêtre, où il avait pu poser son coude sur le rebord, c'était Ken. Ken qui fumait sur sa cigarette tellement machinalement qu'il allait bientôt attaquer le filtre... Ken qui semblait franchement blasé, dégoûté de tout... En face de lui, se trouvait Hyde. Hyde qui jouait avec son collier, qui pendait le long de sa tunique beige... Qui soupirait de temps à autres, signe qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire et que ce silence lui pesait. Entre eux deux, enfin, se trouvait Tetsu. Tetsu qui gardait les bras croisés sur son torse et un pied fort agité qui marquait un tempo inexistant sur le sol... Lui, il n'était ni peiné ni abattu, il était surtout remonté. Et franchement... Un coup d'oeil à droite... Un à gauche... C'est qu'ils commençaient à le gonfler sévèrement, ces deux là ! Alors au moindre pépin, ça y était, ils jetaient l'éponge ? Il était où, son ami d'enfance si combattif ? Il était où, son chanteur motivé ? De vraies lavettes, oui. Il se dressa debout tellement vite que Hyde en sursauta, retira son bras et l'interrogeant du regard. Ce à quoi Tetsu le fusilla immédiatement avec le sien :

_Oui, j'ai bougé ! Tu te rappelles encore de ce que c'est, bouger ?_ Lui lança-t-il.

_Lui parles pas comme ça,_ intervint Ken avec lassitude,_ il va encore pleurer..._

_Mais traites-moi de gonzesse, tant que tu y es ! _S'offusqua Hyde.

_Pars pas sur ce terrain, Hyde, tu sais que tu es perdant..._ lâcha Ken avec un petit sourire moqueur.

_Crétin._

_Moi aussi je t'adore._

Tetsu regarda l'un... puis l'autre... Il ne savait pas s'il devait hurler de les voir plaisanter si légèrement alors que lui était à cran... Ou se réjouir de voir que la bonne humeur pouvait encore faire partie de l'aventure. Etant d'un naturel joyeux, il choisit la seconde option et se laissa aller à sourire en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise, vaincu. Hyde regarda Ken qui haussa les épaules, l'air de dire_ 'non, je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui prend', _puis il posa doucement sa main sur l'avant-bras de Tetsu, et demanda :

_Tet-chan... Que voulais-tu dire, au juste ?_

_Ce que je veux dire,_ reprit Tetsu, à nouveau agité, _c'est simple : regarde-toi ! Regarde-le ! Regarde-nous ! On est... de vraies loques, là ! _

_C'est que je n'ai pas forcément envie de mettre l'ambiance, là..._ lâcha Ken en jetant son mégot par la fenêtre.

_Je ne te dis pas le contraire, Ken-chan... Mais tu crois que c'est en déprimant ici que ça va s'arranger ? On s'est prit une claque dans la figure, ok, mais 'y a pas mort d'homme..._

_Oui, mais Pero-kun parti, nous n'avons plus de batteur... _tenta Hyde.

_Merci, j'avais pas remarqué, _rétorqua ironiquement Tetsu._'Y a qu'une question à se poser, les gars : on arrête, ou on continue ?_

_Hein ?_

_Mais oui : à rester là entre quatre murs, à regretter son départ brusque, il est clair qu'on va droit dans le mur... Par contre, si on veut continuer l'aventure, et bien on bouge nos fesses, et on se trouve un batteur._

_Et il faudrait qu'il soit bon... _dit Ken.

_Oui, tant qu'à faire, je ne veux pas me retrouver avec un type qui jouerait comme si moi j'y étais... _répliqua Tetsu.

Ken pivota pour lui faire face, l'air étrangement sérieux. Tetsu voulait en parler ? Alors allons-y, parlons-en :

_Non Tetsu_, fit-il en secouant la tête. _Poursuivre, ça veut dire honorer nos engagements et faire ce foutu premier album, où tout est planifié. Le gars qu'on trouvera, si on le trouve, devra sans poser de questions, mémoriser une dizaine de chansons en un temps record et enregistrer directement, presque sans coup d'essai. Traduction : il nous faut un fou, ou un courageux. Sans parler de la qualité._

_Ca se trouve, ça, _lâcha le leader, nullement impressionné.

Absolument pas démonté par ce discours pourtant plein de bon sens, Tetsu croisa les bras avec presque une mise boudeuse. Quoi ? Il était où, le problème ? Ken espèrait-il le décourager en disant cela ? Quelle bonne blague... Si on ne croit pas un peu en sa chance et son intuition, alors comment espérer y arriver ? Ces deux-là baissaient trop facilement les bras... Mais le guitariste leva les yeux au ciel, un brin agacé. C'était comme ça depuis la primaire, avec Tetsu : à coeur vaillant, rien d'impossible ! 'Impossible' était un mot qui n'avait aucune substance pour le bassiste. Il était de ceux qui pensaient que si on y mettait du temps et de l'effort, si vraiment on le voulait, alors on finirait par obtenir gain de cause. Et il ne changerait plus, maintenant. Ken alluma une nouvelle cigarette histoire de le laisser prendre conscience de l'énormité de tout cela... Mais Tetsu semblait toujours aussi décidé. Alors le guitariste soupira, non sans humour :

_Ah oui, j'oubliais qu'il pousse des batteurs talentueux comme des champignons... Quel beau pays que le notre !_

_Hyde ? Tu peux lui dire de se la fermer ?_ Fit le bassiste sur le même ton.

_La ferme,_ lança Hyde à Ken, en souriant. _Et toi Tet-chan, tu es inconscient._

_Quoi encore ?_

_Ca fait beaucoup,_ expliqua doucement le chanteur. _Où penses-tu trouver un type qui accepterait ça ? Faire un album alors qu'il n'aura eu aucun droit de regard sur les musiques et les textes... Qui apprenne vite et bien... Et accessoirement, qui soit sympa, s'il doit nous rejoindre._

_Je trouverai,_ murmura le bassiste, convaincu.

**Fin du flash back**

Et il avait trouvé. Il leur avait mis le nez dedans, s'offrant la joie de leur rappeler qu'il y avait cru, lui. Ken à cet instant de la discussion, se fit un plaisir de lui rappeler qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fait la proposition à ce type. Donc en théorie, il ne l'avait pas encore vraiment trouvé... Il avait été mit en relation, par un ami commun, avec ce drôle de gars, déjà rencontré une ou deux fois à l'époque où il montait le groupe... Ce type qui marchait les épaules en avant, qui semblait en vouloir à la terre entière dès qu'il levait les yeux, qui faisait plus ours mal lêché qu'autre chose... Mais il était bon. C'était indéniable. L'ami en question avait prévenu ce musicien que quelqu'un irait le voir après ce concert. En effet, coup de chance, son groupe jouait à Osaka, ce soir... alors Tetsu s'était fait connaître, avait obtenu son numéro, laissé un message... Et là, il se trouvait assis dans la salle, Hyde d'un côté, Ken de l'autre. Tous attendaient le moment où le groupe entrerait sur scène. Tetsu l'avait déjà vu, les autres non. Et ils étaient curieux de voir à quoi ressemblait celui qui, peut-être, allait devenir leur quatrième membre. Ken était détendu, se disant avec philosophie que dans le pire des cas, il aurait passé une bonne soirée puisqu'il aurait vu un concert... Hyde tortillait le programme obtenu à l'entrée, le déchirant machinalement par petites bandes disposées sur ses cuisses... Et Tetsu, certain qu'ils se rangeraient à son avis, croisait les bras en souriant, l'air de dire : _'vous allez voirce que vous allez voir'_...

Enfin, la lumière disparut, plongeant la petite salle dans le noir... Elle disparut dans la salle, mais revint sur scène, où la musique se fit entendre tandis que les applaudissements et cris fusèrent... Fort heureusement, ils n'étaient pas loin de la scène, sur la droite... Mais même... On n'y voyait pas grand chose. On voyait que le batteur était plutôt costaud, aux cheveux longs, mais à part ça.. Hyde avait beau plisser les yeux, il ne voyait rien. Alors ils s'enfoncèrent dans leurs strapontins et écoutèrent attentivement. Ce fut Ken qui, le premier, se pencha vers Tetsu en s'écriant :

_Hé ! C'est pas mal du tout, ça !_

D'eux trois, Ken était celui qui touchait le plus à la batterie. C'est dire si son avis avait de l'importance. Et quant, au milieu du concert, il montra à Tetsu son pouce levé et un hochement de tête approbatif, Tetsu fut rassuré. Hyde était à fond dans la musique, souriant. Ca lui plaisait aussi, visiblement. Le reste du live se déroula ainsi, dans une ambiance assez sympa, même s'ils étaient pressés que cela se termine. Quand ce fut le cas, ils attendirent que la foule s'éparpillent et au bout de plusieurs minutes, sous l'impulsion de Tetsu, ils gagnèrent les coulisses, expliquant à un homme qui les arrêta qu'ils avaient rendez-vous avez le batteur. Ils purent passer, et arriver devant une porte d'où l'on percevait des bruits de rires et de conversations... Mince... C'est vrai, Tetsu n'avait pas pensé à ça. Il en serait pas seul, ce soir. Et venir le débaucher devant son groupe actuel, c'était moyen... Tant pis, il fallait au moins établir un contact. C'est ainsi qu'il toqua à la porte, Ken et Hyde derrière lui, aussi curieux et impatients que deux commères...

**Ah oui... Pero est le premier batteur de Laruku, avant Sakura. De même qu'avant Ken, il y avait un certain Hiro :)**


	2. Le batteur

**Dans cette fic, c'est pas compliqué : j'ai pas voulu m'embarrasser de la réalité... Donc il y a des éléments vrais à certains moments, et d'autres pas. Mais je ne pense pas que ça ait une quelconque incidence... **

**Voici donc le second chapitre, j'espère qu'il sera bien accueilli :)**

**Le batteur**

_Entrez !_ Les invita une voix depuis l'intérieur.

Tetsu ne se le fit pas dire deux fois : il abaissa la poignée et poussa la porte. A l'intérieur, le groupe qui venait de se produire sur scène était là, au grand complet. Trois personnes assises à l'envers sur des chaises, discutaient face à face. La fumée de leurs cigarettes donnait un côté 'aquarium' à la petite pièce, ce qui fit tousser Tetsu, sur le coup... Et à côté d'eux, vautré dans un canapé, le batteur était là, fumant tranquillement et ne semblant pas prendre part à la conversation animée qui se déroulait à deux pas de lui. On aurait presque dit qu'il s'en fichait royalement, en fait... Ou peut-être était-il juste fatigué. Son regard se posa sur les arrivants à peine eurent-ils franchi le seuil, et il reconnut Tetsu, déjà aperçu quelques mois auparavant... Il savait à peu près pourquoi il était là. Sans doute pour éviter de faire des vagues, il ne laissa pas les choses traîner, et il se leva rapidement pour les saluer :

_Bonjour, je suis Yasunori Sakurazawa. Vous vouliez me voir ?_

_Ogawa Tetsuya,_ répondit le bassiste en s'inclinant. _Oui... _commença-t-il, dans l'idée de lui présenter ses camarades.

_Suivez-moi, on sera plus tranquilles... _le coupa aussitôt le batteur.

Les trois compères emboîtèrent le pas sans protester, à 'Sakura', qui sortit sous l'oeil interrogateur de ses propres camarades. Il traversa le long couloir et s'arrêta au bout, au milieu de balais, de seaux, et autres ustensiles et fils empilés au fond du couloir... Il se retourna et s'appuya contre le mur, les bras croisés sur son torse.

_Désolé... C'est pas très grand ici et je ne sais pas s'il y a une autre pièce pour qu'on puisse discuter..._

_Ce n'est pas un problème,_ assura aimablement Tetsu.

_Alors je vous écoute._

Droit au but. D'emblée, il plaîsait bien à Ken, ce type là. Un type assez 'rentre dedans' dirait-on, et qui ne s'embarrassait pas de formules toutes faites... Un air un peu bourru, qui plus est. Le genre de type intéressant, selon le guitariste, qui sentit que ça ne lui déplaîrait pas, de travailler avec un type pareil. Tetsu ne se démonta pas, appréciant lui aussi une telle franchise. Alors il résolut d'aller à l'essentiel sans attendre :

_Très bien. Alors jouons cartes sur table. Je veux vous..._

_Pardon si je te coupe,_ l'interrompit Sakura. _Ca ne te fait rien qu'on se tutoie ? Après tout, on doit avoir le même âge... _

_Euh... Non, bien sûr._

Ca y est, il avait définitivement mis Ken dans sa poche, avec un coup pareil. Le guitariste le trouvait vraiment marrant... Alors que pourtant, 'marrant' n'est pas le terme par lequel on aurait envie de définir Sakura, à première vue... Un qui ne disait pas un mot plus haut que l'autre, c'était Hyde. Il était posté pile derrière Tetsu, presque se cachait-il derrière lui... Et il fixait le sol en triturant ses doigts, presque en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. Il n'échappait pas au regard curieux de Sakura, qui se posait une question primordiale en lui-même : _'fille ou garçon ?'_... Dur de le savoir, d'emblée... Enfin bref, autant se concentrer sur ce Tetsu et sa proposition, dans l'immédiat. Il sourit pour l'encourager à poursuivre et manifester son attention.

_Alors_, reprit Tetsu, _je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins. J'aimerai bien que tu viennes faire un bout d'essai avec nous, dans l'hypothèse de nous rejoindre._

_Ah ? _Fit Sakura, surpris. _Effectivement, tu es direct, toi._

_J'imagine que tu dois avoir envie de te reposer, après cette soirée..._ expliqua Tetsu, _et il n'est pas dans mes habitudes de tourner autour du pot._

_J'avais cru comprendre... _fit Sakura, un peu amusé. _Et je peux te poser une question ?_

_Bien sûr._

_Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que je pourrai accepter ?_

Il pensait sans doute moucher Tetsu, ainsi. Ils apprendraient tous, plus tard, que Sakura aimait tester les gens, et ne perdait pas son temps avec ceux qu'il ne jugeait pas intéressants. Ca passait ou ça cassait. Il fallait accepter ce postulat de départ, sans quoi avoir une quelconque relation avec le batteur était tendu... Pour autant, il avait une bonne première impression de Tetsu, il aimait bien ce côté déterminé qu'il avait... Mais il aurait bien voulu voir ce qu'il avait dans le ventre, en même temps. Ken sourit en baissant la tête pour le cacher, à ce moment là. Il connaîssait bien son ami d'enfance, et ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne payait pas de mine avec son allure et sa tête de gentil, qu'il s'en laissait compter... Surtout là, alors que tout se jouait pour eux. Comme prévu, le leader ne se démonta pas :

_Plusieurs choses. Je pense que tu ne te plais pas spécialement là où tu es maintenant. D'abord, tu as accepté de me voir. Si tu étais parfaitement bien, tu ne l'aurais pas fait, tu n'y aurais vu aucun intérêt pour toi. Ensuite, dans cette salle, j'ai bien vu que ces types là n'étaient pas tes meilleurs amis... Tu ne perdrais donc rien de bien cher à tes yeux en quittant ce groupe... Et enfin, si tu viens faire un bout d'essai avec nous, je suis sûr que tu n'auras pas envie de nous quitter._

Au culot. Complètement. Ma foi, Tetsu les accumulait depuis le début, les actions de ce genre. Il avait bien compris que pour y arriver dans cette voie, il y avait de la chance, de l'effort à fournir, bien sûr, mais aussi de grands coups de bluff, parfois. Et puis, il n'avait pas de temps à perdre non plus, alors aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Sakura, stoïque, sortit une cigarette de la poche de son blouson, qu'il alluma tranquillement d'un air songeur. Puis il se décolla du mur et apostropha Ken, qu'il avait bien vu sourire juste avant, mine de rien :

_Dis-moi... Il est toujours comme ça ? _Lui demanda-t-il en désignant Tetsu d'un signe de tête.

_Ouais_, répondit Ken en souriant franchement... _Disons que quand il a une idée en tête, c'est peine perdue de le faire changer d'avis..._

_Et je te devine plus ou moins résigné... _enchaîna le batteur, amusé de voir Tetsu être gêné que l'on parle de lui alors qu'il était encore là.

_Exactement,_ assura Ken. _Mais c'est parce qu'il a souvent raison. Même s'il est convaincant, on ne le suivrait pas si nous n'avions pas confiance en lui. C'est toi qu'il veut ? Et bien je me range à son avis._

Ca, Sakura ne l'avait pas vu venir. Donc, contrairement à son groupe à lui, ces gars là ne faisaient pas que de la musique ensemble ? Ils partageaient autre chose, c'était évident. Ils étaient amis, ça crevait les yeux. De bons amis, ça se sentait. C'était plutôt sympa, vu de l'extérieur... Mais... 'Le petit', là, qui se faisait oublier... C'était qui, au juste ? C'est qu'il le stressait, à l'observer par-dessus l'épaule de Tetsu, sans dire mot... Sakura tenta alors de tourner la situation à son avantage pour en apprendre plus :

_Et... Vous autres, comment vous vous appelez ?_

_Ah oui, désolé,_ fit Ken en le saluant. _Kitamura Ken, c'est moi. Je suis le guitariste._

_Donc,_ fit Sakura pensivement... _Tetsuya-kun est le bassiste, tu es à la guitare... Euh... Le chanteur serait donc... ?_

_C'est moi..._

Tiens donc ! Elle parlait, cette personne là ? Enfin elle chantait même, a priori. Donc... Un tel timbre de voix grave ne pouvait tromper : c'était bel et bien un homme. Déjà ça, c'était réglé. Et c'était quoi, son problème ? Il n'avait placé que deux mots en 10 minutes, et d'une voix un peu trop faible... Et puis... Cette façon d'avoir une jambe tendue et l'autre courbée... Comme s'il attendait n'importe quel prétexte pour décoller. Un bruit suspect, un simple geste, et sûr qu'on le verrait détaler au fond du couloir... Sans parler de ce regard fuyant. Pourquoi était-il sur la défensive comme ça, ce type ? Ca allait être gai, tiens... Pourtant, et alors que cela lui arrivait rarement, Sakura voulut se faire une idée, aussi n'alla-t-il pas immédiatement à son idée première, à savoir parler de nouveau avec Tetsu. Il fit un effort. Il s'approcha de Hyde, et demanda :

_Et euh... Tu écris les paroles, je suppose ?_

Hyde hocha la tête. Et Sakura lâcha l'affaire, ayant l'impression de s'adresser au fils de sa voisine, qui avait 10 ans. Bizarre, ce gars là. Mal luné ou juste affreusement timide ? Il haussa les épaules et repartit en face de Tetsu, reprenant la parole :

_Déjà au téléphone... Tu es plutôt convaincant, Tetsuya-kun..._

_Tetsu, _le coupa l'autre avec un sourire.

_Ah ? Ok... Donc concrètement, je suis censé faire quoi ?_

_Et bien je sais que tu ne repars que demain en soirée... Alors dans la journée, je te propose un essai avec nous... Histoire de voir si ça colle pour nous et si ça te tente... Après tout, qu'as-tu à y perdre ?_

_Pas grand chose, c'est vrai... _admit Sakura, qui se laissait convaincre sans difficultés. _Je marche. Pour un essai, on est bien d'accord ?_

_Bien sûr ! Super, et puis comme on fera plus ample connaissance, tous les quatre... Voici l'adresse, _fit Tetsu en sortant un papier et un stylo pour la lui écrire...

Ce fut réglé en moins de temps qu'il n'en fallut pour l'écrire. Après quelques formules échangées, la discussion fut close. Sakura rejoignit ses camarades dans la loge, et les trois compagnons gagnèrent la sortie, soulagés. Enfin, rien n'était joué, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. Ce fut Ken qui ouvrit le feu le premier, à peine furent-ils dans la rue :

_Il est très sympa, ce type là !_

_Spécial,_ fit Tetsu en soupirant, _mais je pense que ça peut coller. Il faut le connaître, je pense._

_Moi, il me fait peur..._ dit Hyde à son tour.

Ken fut tenté d'ironiser avec un _'sans blague ?'_ de circonstance... C'est que l'attitude de leur chanteur avait été pour le moins étrange. Il n'était pas terrorisé non plus, d'accord, mais il se tenait sur ses gardes. Pour autant, Tetsu choisit de se fier à leurs ressentis, à Ken et à lui, plutôt qu'à l'instinct de Hyde, sur ce coup là. Et puis si on partait comme ça, vue la difficulté qu'éprouvait Hyde à se sentir bien dès lors que quelqu'un était un peu bourru... La moitié de la terre ne serait jamais assez bien, dans ce cas. Alors il haussa les épaules en lui disant que ça irait, que demain ils seraient tous plus détendus et dans leur élément, et que ça se passerait bien. Demain, les instruments parleraient.

Et le lendemain, effectivement, on frappa à la porte du local. D'une ponctualité indéniable, voire même un peu en avance, Sakura avait toqué à l'endroit indiqué. Il n'était pas encore 11h. Il entendit des bruits de pas, signe qu'on arrivait pour lui ouvrir. Et la porte s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître Hyde, qui le salua.

_Salut !_ Fit Sakura. _Je suis un peu en avance, mais j'avais peur de ne pas trouver..._

_Il n'y a aucun problème, entre... _répondit Hyde en s'écartant pour le laisser passer.

Sakura le précéda et gagna la pièce principale. De toute façon, il n'y avait pas 36 chemins possibles, c'était loin d'être grand, par ici... Il se planta au milieu, les mains dans les poches, et se tourna vers le chanteur, qui le fixait depuis le seuil. Détestant l'embarras par-dessus tout, Sakura semblait déterminé à ne pas laisser de blanc s'installer :

_Alors... Où sont tes amis ?_

_Tet-chan est sorti acheter de quoi manger un morceau, et Ken-chan n'est aps encore arrivé... Ils ne devraient plus tarder. _

Sakura retint avec peine un sourire un peu moqueur, il est vrai. _'Si je m'y prends bien', pensa-t-il, 'je serai capable de le faire pleurer...'_. Bon, peut-être pas, mais quand même... Il ne semblait pas plus abordable que la veille, ce type bizarre. Mais Hyde se trouva ridicule, aussi se fit-il violence pour se montrer aimable :

_Assieds-toi, je t'en prie... Et euh... Je n'ai que du coca à te proposer... alors si tu veux attendre que Tet-chan revienne..._

_Un coca, ce sera parfait,_ fit Sakura, trop heureux de le voir parler.

Hyde s'empressa d'aller jusqu'au frigo au fond de la salle. Il en sortit deux canettes, et il en tendit une au batteur, avant de s'asseoir devant lui. On aurait presque dit deux adversaires qui évaluaient leurs capacités mutuelles. Le premier buvait en jetant des coups d'oeil à la dérobée pour savoir si son interlocuteur était effectivement si timide que ça, où si c'était juste un original... Et le second luttait contre son instinct, parce que après tout, Sakura était aimable, malgré son air peu engageant... Ken et Tetsu arrivèrent en même temps, au grand soulagement de l'un et de l'autre. Echange de formules de politesse accompagnées de félicitations pour le concert d'hier, à Sakura, et puis fidèle à lui-même, Tetsu entra dans le vif du sujet :

_Alors... On le fait, cet essai ?_

_Je suis prêt._

Pas besoin de voix pour le moment, et à la limite, Tetsu ne se foulerait pas non plus... Il fallait juste dans un premier temps, entendre ce que pouvait faire Sakura... Après, ils tenteraient un essai tous ensemble pour voir ce que ça donnerait... Pour l'heure, Hyde s'appuya contre le mur et s'alluma une cigarette, les yeux fixés sur celui qui d'ici quelques minutes ou heures peut-être, serait celui avec qui il travaillerait chaque jour... et qui se ferait un ami de Ken, sans trop peiner, apaprement... Ils étaient déjà en pleine discussion. Hyde n'arrivait pas à se faire une idée. Une idée précise. D'un côté, son intuition qui le titillait mais qui ne donnait rien de précis... De l'autre ce qu'il avait sous les yeux, à savoir un type normal. Ce n'est pas parce que l'on peut être sec et qu'on a un physique sombre, que l'on est un monstre... Hyde se réprimanda de juger sur le physique, et il décida de repartir à zéro.


	3. Impressions

**Gomen, gomen, le (court) chapitre 3 s'est fait attendre... Ma semaine ne fut pas de tout repos, pour ma défense, mais j'ai quand même avancé sur les diverses fics, donc il devrait y avoir du postage ce week end :)... Et puis j'ai une idée pour une nouvelle fic (chapitre 1 déjà tapé, simplement je ne sais pas si je le posterai maintenant) et un ou deux one-shot devraient arriver sous peu...**

**Impressions**

L'essai dura un moment. Un moment durant lequel Sakura savait bien qu'ils délibéraient déjà sur lui. Les regards que s'échangeaient les trois autres, il ne pouvait les déchiffrer, mais il les captait bien néanmoins... Ils étaient réguliers et revenaient souvent sur Tetsu, comme on pouvait s'en douter... C'était un peu stressant, mais ça faisait aussi partie du jeu... 'Stressant' ? Oui, aussi inattendu que cela puisse paraître... Sakura espèrait secrètement que son jeu comme sa personnalité leur irait. Pourtant, il n'était pas homme à 'vouloir plaîre'... Mais ces types lui étaient étrangement sympathiques. On le sent, quand le courant passe bien. Et il se surprit à penser que ce ne serait pas si mal, de les accompagner pour un bout de route... A dire vrai, il n'avait rien qui le retienne réellement, en ce moment... Alors l'idée faisait son chemin... Chemin interrompu par Ken, qui devait sans doute juger qu'il était inutile de poursuivre l'essai au-delà... Mais dans quel sens le prendre, aussi ?

_Bien... Je pense qu'on en sait assez, non ?_ Fit le guitariste en s'étirant.

_Alors ?_ Demanda Tetsu à son adresse.

Ken regarda Sakura avec un petit clin d'oeil confiant, puis son regard se reporta sur le bassiste, auquel il répondit simplement :

_Pour moi, c'est ok. Et plutôt deux fois qu'une._

Nul besoin d'expliciter davantage sa réponse. Tetsu savait que même désespéré et pressé par le temps, Ken n'aurait jamais donné son accord à un amateur doublé d'un imbécile... Peu importe qu'ils n'aient pas les moyens de trop traîner pour trouver un nouveau batteur, ils ne prendraient pas le premier passant venu pour autant... Tetsu se tourna alors vers Hyde, assis un peu plus loin, lui demandant tacitement son avis sur la question. Le petit chanteur avait assez d'éthique pour ne pas laisser ses sentiments personnels influencer son jugement. Surtout que là, il ne s'agissait pas que de lui, et puis l'enjeu était relativement important. Et puis soyons honnêtes : une impression bizarre ne pouvait décemment pas se mettre en travers de la route. Alors même s'il garderait ses distances, même s'il savait qu'il aurait des efforts à faire, même s'il ne se sentait clairement pas à l'aise... Il était indéniable que Sakura avait l'air d'être un type bien, et qu'il n'était pas manchot. Donc...

_Pour moi aussi, c'est bon..._ finit-il par dire.

Sakura en parut relativement étonné. Comme s'il avait été certain que ce type là -qu'il n'avait même pas encore entendu chanter, du reste !- allait le jeter à la première occasion... Peut-être s'était-il fait des idées, après tout ? Il devait être 'spécial', voilà tout, mais pas bien méchant... D'emblée, il sentit que Hyde n'était pas le genre de personnes avec qui il avait tendance à sympathiser, mais bon... En fait, il préférait les joyeux lurons du style de Ken, qui disent ce qu'ils pensent et agissent en fonction... Se creuser la tête pour deviner ce à quoi son interlocuteur pouvait bien penser, ça l'ennuyait profondément... Il préférait quand tout était clair, net, sans malentendus ni points obscurs... Autant dire tout de suite qu'avec Hyde, il était fort mal tombé. Et il n'avait aucune idée d'à quel point, d'ailleurs... Sakura délaissa le chanteur, puisqu'il avait obtenu son approbation et qu'il n'en demandait pas plus, pour reporter son attention sur le leader, qui somme toute, donnerait le verdict final. Tetsu sourit, sembla réfléchir un instant en regardant tour à tour ses camarades, puis il s'avança vers Sakura en tendant la main :

_Bienvenue à bord, Sakura-kun... Si ça t'intéresse, bien entendu. _

'Intéressé ?'... Le voilà, le mot juste ! Sakura était intéressé. Intrigué, même. Par bien des choses. Par cette proposition peu banale dans la forme, faite par Tetsu... Par cette musique qu'il n'avait saisi que par bribes, occupé qu'il était à faire bonne impression... Par ce chant pas encore entendu... Par eux, aussi... Par le goût de l'aventure... Et son instinct qui lui disait qu'il ferait bien de foncer... Alors il serra la main de Tetsu en souriant :

_Je marche._

_Sérieusement ?_ Demanda Tetsu, les yeux pétillants. _Tu nous sauves la vie, tu sais !_

_N'exégérons rien... _fit Sakura avec un petit rire.

_Si, quand même. Je sens qu'on va faire du bon travail ensemble !_

L'enthousiasme envahissait la pièce. Pensez donc ! Ils commençaient à paniquer un peu, tout de même... Et voilà un gros souci de réglé. Un nouveau batteur, un nouveau départ... Et cet album qu'ils feraient dans la foulée, comme prévu. Et après, ils ne devraient plus rien à personne, et qu'on les laisse donc faire à leur rythme... Enfin, cette dernière pensée, ce têtu de bassiste la gardait pour lui... Pour l'heure, il était juste soulagé et content. Ken aussi se sentait plus léger... Et il se promit d'aller prochainement s'excuser auprès de Tetsu qui, somme toute, avait été le seul à être confiant et à se bouger un peu ces derniers jours... Quant à Hyde, il souriait aussi, bien content que tout s'arrange... Mais pas un mot plus haut que l'autre. Ils discutèrent encore quelques minutes, puis Sakura redevint sérieux et il se tourna de nouveau vers Tetsu :

_Avant de commencer, je préfère te dire que je suis un type réglo... Donc je préfère mettre les choses au point avec mon groupe, d'abord..._

_Tout à fait, je comprends bien, _acquiesça Tetsu.

_Alors j'y vais, et puis je repasserai..._

_Ce soir ? On va fêter ça ! _Proposa Ken.

_Et bien je pensais repartir à Tokyo... Car si j'ai bien comprit, je vais devoir venir vivre ici, alors..._

Hyde trouva cela assez étrange... En deux minutes, Sakura venait d'accepter leur proposition et immédiatement, de décider de son déménagement. Alors que Osaka et Tokyo, ce n'était tout de même pas la porte à côté... Certes, rien ne serait définitif, mais enfin... Il n'était donc attaché à rien ? Ni aux membres de son groupe, ni même à sa ville ? Cela ne lui faisait rien, de tout plaquer comme ça, aussi facilement que si on claquait des doigts ? Etrange... Le chanteur secoua la tête, ramenant son attention à la conversation. Après tout, chacun fait bien ce qu'il veut... Il y a des gens qui ne s'attachent pas facilement, ce n'est pas dans leur nature... Et puis ce devait être lui, sans doute, qui était trop sentimental.

_...D'ailleurs à ce propos, _lança Ken, _tu ne devrais pas avoir trop de mal à trouver quelque chose d'abordable dans les environs... Mais en attendant, tu peux venir chez moi si tu veux..._

_Je note ta proposition, je crois que je vais en user... _répondit Sakura en souriant, certain de bien s'entendre avec lui.

Quelques instants plus tard, le nouveau batteur prit congé pour régler ses affaires, avant d'utiliser son billet de retour vers Tokyo en fin de journée... Il serait de retour d'ici deux ou trois jours, avec le minimum, pour chercher un appartement et commencer immédiatement à travailler d'arrache-pied. Tetsu commença à ranger un peu, satisfait et ayant déjà des plans divers qui se formaient dans sa tête rarement au repos... Ken et Hyde l'y aidèrent un peu, puis le guitariste, vue l'heure, proposa tout naturellement :

_Et si on allait manger ?_

_Ca c'est une idée_, intervint Hyde, _j'ai une de ces faims !_

_Et bien dis-le ! _S'exclama Ken._Tu attends quoi ? Qu'il neige, sans doute ?_

Tandis que Tetsu trouva le plafond soudainement particulièrement intéressant, Hyde s'arrêta net, son étui à guitare entre les mains, surprit de cette pique lancée sur le ton de la plaisanterie certes, mais qui contrastait avec le sérieux certain du visage du guitariste. Il l'interrogea du regard, surtout en voyant que Tetsu ne décollait pas son regard du plafond, sans doute parce qu'il se serait rangé aux côtés de Ken s'il avait parlé...

_Mais quelle mouche te piquen depuis hier ?_ Poursuivit Ken sans méchanceté pour autant. _C'est incroyable ça, tu es retombé en enfance ou quoi ?!_

_Euh... A quoi est-ce que je dois l'honneur de cette douche froide ? _Demanda le petit chanteur, qui ne comprenait pas grand chose à ce qui lui tombait dessus.

_A ton attitude digne d'un autiste... Ou d'un ours, au choix. Tu as le droit d'avoir tes humeurs, bien sûr, on ne peut pas toujours être en forme... Mais tu ne vas pas nier que ton comportement était plus que bizarre... Pas vrai Tetsu ?_

La bassiste aurait vraiment bien aimé qu'on le laisse en dehors de ça... Il ne se sentait pas de contredire son ami d'enfance, avec qui il était d'accord, du reste... Mais il n'avait pas non plus envie de lancer le débat avec ce névrosé que pouvait être Hyde parfois... Et puis, Ken et le tact... Il aurait suffit de lui en toucher un mot comme ça, l'air de rien, et Hyde se serait sûrement expliqué... A l'agresser comme ça, il n'allait réussir qu'à le braquer. Certes, Ken et lui ne se connaîssaient pas depuis une éternité, mais enfin... Il faut dire que le guitariste était ce qu'on appelle un chieur professionnel. Il adorait titiller là où ça coinçait. Si quelqu'un était timide, il lui mettait la honte sans scrupule en public. Si quelqu'un n'avait pas d'humour, il allait lui pourrir la vie jusqu'à ce qu'il craque... Alors Hyde, assez lunatique parfois, il adorait l'ennuyer sur ses états d'âme... Plus d'une fois, Tetsu s'était déshydraté en le voyant faire, persuadé qu'un jour, il aurait à s'interposer... Et pourvu que ce ne soit pas aujourd'hui, car franchement, il n'était pas d'humeur. Comme deux paires d'yeux étaient braquées sur lui, il répondit enfin :

_C'est vrai que tu es un peu bizarre... Mais je pense savoir de quoi il retourne, et ça passera sans doute..._

Finement joué. Comme cela, il ne contredisait personne et il minimisait le tout. Il alla fermer la fenêtre du fond, content de lui et convaincu d'en rester là... Mais Hyde voulut se défendre, tout de même :

_Ca veut dire quoi, 'bizarre' ? Je suis seulement..._

_Allez, on va manger ! _Intervint Tetsu, jouant alors sa dernière carte.

_N'éludes pas la question, toi. Tu es de son avis, je le sais,_ l'apostropha le chanteur au passage.

Là, Tetsu perdit patience, réserve et tout ce qui va avec. Il voulait de la franchise ? Il allait être servi. Et après, qu'on le laisse tranquille et qu'on aille manger, car mine de rien, il commençait à avoir faim !

_Si tu veux tout savoir, je vais te le dire : tu as un problème avec Sakura-kun. Alors c'est une impression, j'en sais rien, je ne suis pas dans ta tête et heureusement d'ailleurs, mais enfin passons... Mais venant d'un type aussi tolérant que toi, je trouve ça limite. Tu devrais apprendre à le connaître, et peut-être que tu le trouverais digne d'intérêt. Ce sert à quoi, de te transformer en tombe quand il est dans la pièce ? Ce n'est pas gentil pour lui. Et tu es gentil, pas vrai ?_

_Voilà. Ben c'est ça que je voulais dire, en fait._

La réplique de Ken fut tellement inattendue et surtout inutile, que Hyde et Tetsu se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire aussitôt, persuadés que Ken était irrécupérable. Pas mécontent de son effet, le guitariste les poussa vers la sortie, clôturant ainsi le débat qui n'avait d'ailleurs jamais eu lieu. Il voulait juste faire remarquer à Hyde que sa conduite ne leur échappait pas, après, loe chanteur en ferait bien ce qu'il voudrait... Et puis le regard lancé par Tetsu lui avait fait comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas insister, que éventuellement, le bassiste lui en toucherait un mot seul à seul à un autre moment, et puis voilà... Pour l'heure, autant se réjouir pleinement de la fin de leurs doutes et du nouvel arrivant qui les rejoindrait sous peu... Et dans l'immédiat, partager un bon déjeuner.

Hyde n'avait pas la philosophie de Ken. Il était gêné que son comportement ait été si visible... surtout qu'il ne disposait d'aucun argument recevable pour l'expliquer. Lui-même se trouvait excessif, alors les autres, inutile d'en parler... En se mettant à la place de Sakura, il se dit soudainement qu'il ne devait pas être évident d'arriver dans un groupe où les autres membres ont déjà des attaches communes... Ca fait un peu 'pièce rapportée'... Alors si c'était lui, Hyde aimerait que l'on soit sympa avec lui. Donc il devait faire de même. Prendre sur lui, laisser sa chance à leur nouveau membre, et lui faire bon accueil. C'est ce qu'il décida.


	4. Connaître et apprécier

**Il y a du vrai, dans tout ça... Un peu... Mais de l'inventé, majoritairement. C'est plus simple comme ça XD. Ca me fait plaisir, d'écrire enfin une vraie fic où Sakura a un rôle important ! Rien que pour ça, j'espère qu'elle vous plaîra ! :).**

**Je ne sais pas encore en combien de chapitres ça sera, mais comme je sens que je vais adopter un rythme de progression lent (style _'Chercher sans jamais trouver'_), ça risque de durer un peu... Enfin on verra bien :)**

**Connaître et apprécier**

Les choses allèrent relativement vite, dès lors. Sakura revint comme promis à Osaka avec deux valises, trois jours plus tard. Et sans le moindre état d'âme par rapport à la rapidité de sa décision, visiblement. Et à peine avait-il déposé ses valises chez Ken, que les répétitions commencèrent. Il y aurait du travail. Beaucoup de travail. Il lui fallait tout apprendre, quand les autres ne faisaient que revoir ce qu'ils connaîssaient déjà. Mais s'il n'était pas forcément le meilleure batteur que la terre ait jamais porté, Sakura avait cependant une qualité non négligeable : il était travailleur. Il apprenait vite et bien, et ne ménageait pas ses efforts. Autant dire qu'il fut vite dans les petits papiers de l'intraîtable leader, avec une telle façon d'être.

C'est au bout de deux jours passés pratiquement au local sans interruption, que commença à se produire un changement fort intéressant, du point de vue de Sakura. Ce soir là en effet, Hyde revint parmi eux. Cloué au lit par une violente poussée de fièvre, il n'avait pu se déplacer ces derniers jours. Mais ce soir, se sentant quasiment rétabli, le petit chanteur était venu faire une apparition. Evidemment, Tetsu ne voulut pas le laisser en simple spectateur, d'autant que Sakura travaillait toujours sur la musique, sans avoir entendu la voix... Et quitte à apprendre dans l'urgence, autant faire d'une pierre deux coups et se caller sur la musique, et la voix. C'est au moment où Hyde ajustait son micro que Sakura, qui s'allumait une cigarette tranquillement, toujours assis à sa batterie, s'arrêta net dans son mouvement. Et si... Mince, c'était bien beau, le goût de l'aventure, mais il avait peut-être été un peu léger, sur ce coup là. Accepter parce qu'on trouve la musique et les gens sympas, c'était très bien, mais... Admettons que ce type chante comme une casserole, ou dans un style qui lui donne mal à la tête ? Il aurait l'air fin, à jouer avec un groupe auquel il ne croirait pas... Ce qui le rassura, c'était qu'il se fiait au jugement de Tetsu, qui avait l'air d'avoir un minimum de goût et pas mal d'intelligence à revendre, donc il devait certainement bien chanter, ce type... Sans doute Sakura se laissait-il influencer par ses a priori sur ce bonhomme auquel il n'avait toujours pas vraiment collé d'étiquette, d'ailleurs... Simple timide, ou vraiment pas aimable ? Dans le premier cas, et bien... Ca risquait d'être compliqué, car Sakura n'était pas du genre à faire dans la dentelle. Dans le second, il lui apprendrait la politesse sans se gêner, qu'on se le tienne pour dit... Que Hyde ne l'aime pas, soit, c'est que sa tête ne devait pas lui revenir... Mais il n'avait qu'à s'opposer à son intégration quand il en avait la possibilité, dans ce cas.

Finalement, basse et guitare firent leur entrée, parfaitement à l'aise dans ce morceau que visiblement, leurs propriétaires connaîssaient par coeur... Et quelques secondes après, Hyde chanta. Pas très fort, car il n'était pas non plus en très grande forme et il ne s'était pas échauffé, mais il chanta. Et Sakura, sans même parler de la voix en elle-même, fut halluciné par le comportement de Hyde. Voilà que le chanteur s'emparait du micro à deux mains, qu'il l'agrippait avec passion, l'amenait à lui... Que son corps tout entier, des jambes à la taille sans oublier la tête, se mouvait gracieusement ou énergiquement, au rythme de la musique... Ce devait être une blague. C'est ce que le batteur pensa. Sérieusement, c'était le même type ? Celui-là qu'il n'avait jamais vu autrement que taciturne, introverti, discret ?... C'était le même, qui en ce moment savait se faire entendre ? Alors, il avait une langue ! Et il était capable d'être autre chose qu'une statue de cire, à l'évidence. C'était quoi, son problème, dans ce cas ? Et le comble, c'est que Sakura n'était certes pas un expert, mais enfin... Il ne se débrouillait pas mal, ce type là. Pas mal du tout. Voire même : il assurait. Il avait un joli timbre de voix, certes un peu enroué actuellement, mais quand même... Etonné parce qu'il en était arrivé à se demander si Hyde n'avait pas un frère jumeau, il rata le départ.

_Tu dors ? _Le taquina Ken.

_Ah merde... Désolé. C'est bon, on n'a qu'à reprendre à la mesure précédente._

Sakura repris aisément le cours de la chanson, mais il garda bien en tête la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister, ne sachant décidémment pas quoi en penser. Si l'on recoupait tout, il était clair que lorsqu'il n'était pas dans la pièce, Hyde devait certainement être plus bavard. Il avait questionné Ken à ce sujet, et le guitariste, bien qu'évasif, lui décrivait un Hyde qu'il ne voyait pas, lui. Conclusion : c'était bel et bien avec lui que le chanteur avait un souci. Un souci auquel Sakura était habitué : ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il n'inspirait pas la confiance au premier coup d'oeil. Mais à ce point là, par contre, c'était une première... Deux choix s'offraient à lui, à partir de là : soit se comporter comme toujours et se moquer de ce qu'on pensait de lui quitte à ce que Hyde en fasse une jaunisse... Soit faire un effort, pour tenter d'améliorer leurs relations. Enfin... De créer une relation autre que 'bonjour et au revoir', déjà... Il n'était pas du genre à s'embarrasser d'efforts inutiles, mais il se dit que Tetsu et Ken étaient vraiment sympas avec lui... Ken le logeait même, qui plus est... Il pouvait bien prendre sur lui, pour une fois.

C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il revint le lendemain, un peu en avance, au local. Motivé, décidé à faire de cette aventure, quelque chose de sympa... Et ce n'était pas un type haut comme trois pommes qui allait l'ennuyer, quand même... Il avait encore abordé le sujet avec Ken, la nuit passée, en rentrant chez le guitariste à la fin de la journée. Ken avait fini par avouer sans entrer dans les détails que oui, Hyde était bizarre avec lui, mais que Hyde était bizarre de toute façon, qu'il voulait bien lui expliquer, mais que lui-même n'y comprenait pas grand-chose... Bref, Sakura n'était pas plus avancé. A ceci près qu'il avait bien ri quand Ken lui avait dit à un moment donné : _« méfies-toi, si tu veux le titiller parce qu'il t'énerve, ce que je comprends, d'ailleurs... Méfies-toi parce que, si étonnant que ça puisse sembler, le plus sale caractère de nous tous, c'est lui. Une fois énervé, il est dur à calmer »_. Sakura avait ri parce que l'idée de Hyde s'énervant, bon, à la limite oui, il n'y avait pas de raisons... Mais enfin de là à surpasser Ken, qui avait l'air d'avoir le sang chaud, ou Tetsu, qu'il valait mieux ne pas trop pousser, selon Sakura... Soyons sérieux une seconde.

Le hasard est une chose assez farceuse ; puisqu'en effet, Sakura eut la preuve du contraire, et pas plus tard que tout de suite. Quand il arriva devant le studio, il espèrait que quelqu'un y serait déjà, vu qu'il n'avait pas encore pensé à se faire faire un double des clés. Donc il frappa à la porte. Personne ne vint lui ouvrir, pourtant le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que c'était plutôt animé, à l'intérieur. Deux voix d'hommes se prenaient la tête comme il le fallait, apparement... Même s'il en entendait surtout une, qu'il n'arrivait pas à reconnaître bien qu'elle lui semble familière. Pourvu que les trois autres ne s'engueulent pas entre eux, pensa-t-il aussitôt. Pas maintenant, alors qu'il venait juste d'arriver... Se rendant compte que la porte n'était pas fermée, il se risqua à entrer pour se rapprocher de la source... Manque de chance, pour la discrétion, c'était raté... Ce n'était pas dans la pièce de répétition que ça se disputait... C'était dans le couloir même. A trois mètres du seuil, où Sakura était planté, se sentant très très mal à l'aise. Les deux protagonistes se retournèrent. L'un, qu'il ne connaissait d'ailleurs pas, le regarda brièvement avant de lui tourner le dos à nouveau. L'autre, qui était en face de lui, c'était Hyde. Décidément, c'était à croire que le destin voulait démonter point par point toutes les opinions qu'il se faisait sur lui : son attitude introvertie hier, puis sa capacité à s'imposer, aujourd'hui... Ne l'avait-il pas catalogué un peu trop vite ? Hyde hocha la tête en sa direction, comme s'il lui disait à la fois _'bonjour'_ et _'attends, je le finis et ensuite je m'occupe de ton cas'_. Détestant arriver comme un cheveu sur la soupe, mais n'osant rebrousser chemin maintenant, Sakura resta donc planté là, à attendre que tout cela se règle, et vite, si possible.

_Hideto-san, vous devriez mesurer vos paroles ! _Reprit l'autre homme aussitôt, visiblement dérangé par la présence d'une tierce personne.

Plus âgé qu'eux, un peu bedonnant et la barbe de trois jours... Il ne manquait plus que le chapeau haut de forme et le cigare au coin de la bouche, pensait Sakura, et il ferait définitivement vieux noble déchu, vieil homme d'affaires sur le retour... Il parlait plus vite que fort, et il en bafouillait donc, ne devant certainement pas être habitué à de telles disputes. Mais qui pouvait-il bien être ? Il ne semblait pas être le père de Hyde, il n'y avait aucune ressemblance, vraiment... D'ailleurs il l'avait vouvoyé... Son visage était rouge de colère, en tout cas, comme il venait de cracher ces paroles.

_Ce serait plus facile en effet, que de mesurer l'étendue de votre connerie..._

_Restez correct ! _S'écria immédiatement l'autre, outré.

Médusé. Sakura était médusé, ni plus ni moins. De la répartie, et des nerfs, apparement. Certes, Hyde tremblait. Mais plus d'énervement que de peur, semblait-il. Ken n'avait pas raconté de bêtises, visiblement. Encore que Sakura n'était pas effrayé, il ne fallait pas pousser non plus... Néanmoins, il s'étonna lui-même quand il pensa quelque chose comme _'j'espère ne jamais en arriver là avec lui, un jour...'_. Mine de rien, un vieux diction dit que les gens calmes sont assez impressionnants une fois énervés, puisque c'est rare et surprenant. Et ce diction là était vrai, lui aussi. Malgré sa petite taille et son visage qu'on pouvait aisément confondre avec celui d'une jeune femme, il était relativement imposant.

_Je suis ici chez moi, en quelque sorte ! _Reprit Hyde, déterminé. _Enfin, au même titre que mes camarades ! Vous en revanche, n'avez aucun droit d'être ici, et je ne vous retiens pas !_

_Je vous collerai un procès, vous savez que je n'hésiterai pas !_

_Je ne sais rien, oui ! Ca pour parler, vous vous défendez ! Mais vous croyez me faire peur ? Ca n'a pas marché avec Tetsu ni avec Ken, ça ne marchera pas avec moi ! Vous n'avez aucun droit sur nous et ça ne changera pas ! Et maintenant, dehors ! _S'écria Hyde en le poussant vers la sortie.

_Ca ne se passera pas comme ça !_

Là, Hyde cessa de vociférer à tort et à travers. Il eut au contraire une attitude des plus calmes, mais du coup, peut-être bien plus énervante pour l'autre. Il eut un demi-sourire plutôt ironique et sûr de lui et d'un volume sonore plus réduit, il expliqua :

_Oh si, parce que croyez-moi : vous ne me ferez pas plier. Ne serait-ce que parce que je sais que ça vous emmerde, je tiendrai bon. Allez, dehors !_

Echanges d'insultes aussi basses qu'inefficaces, puis l'homme consentit à débarrasser le plancher, non sans claquer violemment la porte derrière lui pour tenter d'avoir le dernier mot, de cette façon. Sakura se sentit un peu mieux, ayant moins l'impression d'être de trop, quoique... Cette dernière réplique, il l'avait vraiment adoré. Ca faisait vraiment sale caractère, esprit contradictoire et emmerdeur professionnel... Et ça le faisait beaucoup rire. Il adorait ce genre de personnes à l'esprit contradictoire, qui ne s'en laissaient pas compter. Même s'il n'aurait jamais parié sa chemise là-dessus, encore quelques heures auparavant. Si on lui avait dit que ce bonhomme tout mou et distant était capable d'envoyer paître quelqu'un avec esprit et fermeté, bref, qu'il avait son petit caractère... Ca, il ne l'aurait pas cru. D'un seul coup, il le trouvait nettement plus sympathique. Au bout de quelques instants, Hyde sembla se rappeler de sa présence, et il s'adressa à lui de façon assez énergique :

_Entres, ne restes pas sur le seuil voyons !_

Un... Deux... Huit ! Huit mots ! Il lui avait adressé huit mots d'affilée et en le regardant bien en face. Et bien... Sakura entra s'installer à l'intérieur, écroulé de rire, mais intérieurement seulement. Sûr que le chanteur devait être tellement dans son délire qu'il n'était pas repassé en mode _'ah oui c'est Sakura, je ne lui parle pas plus que ça, normalement'_. Il était persuadé qu'une fois calmé, Hyde redeviendrait comme avant et qu'il ne l'entendrait plus. Autant donc le faire parler maintenant qu'il était chaud. Très désinvolte, comme s'il avait l'habitude de converser avec lui, Sakura l'apostropha sans détour :

_C'était qui, ce type ?_

_Un sale con !_

_J'avais cru comprendre... _lâcha Sakura autant étonné que mort de rire.

Ca arracha même un sourire à Hyde, sur le coup. Dans la mesure où Sakura était arrivé au moment opportun, il n'y avait pas de raison de lui cacher, d'autant qu'il était concerné aussi, maintenant... Il lui raconta donc toute l'histoire. Cet homme, Hideo, était une sorte de mécène, d'homme d'affaires 'à l'ancienne' qui touchait un peu à tout et qui, il y avait quelques temps de cela, leur avait proposé de les aider pour leur album. Ils avaient accepté de manière officieuse et du bout des lèvres, avant de préférer choisir une autre voie... Et puis Pero était parti rejoindre un autre groupe, financé celui-là, par Hideo. Hideo qui lui montait la tête et poussait l'ex-batteur à demander à récupérer tous les morceaux qu'il avait contribué à écrire ou auxquels il avait participé, et que Tetsu et ses camarades refusaient de lui abandonner. Il n'y avait rien de signé, rien d'officiel, voilà pourquoi la menace d'un procès n'avait pas du tout effrayé Hyde... Néanmoins, cet homme devenait lourd, à les relancer sans arrêt, un par un ou tous ensemble... Et puis, Pero étant un ami de Hyde à la base, et ce dernier était aussi énervé de n'avoir pas pu rester en bons termes avec lui. Voilà ce qui avait déclenché sa fureur. Ca avait été la fois de trop. La prochaine, il se déplacerait et irait demander à Pero de se calmer un peu et d'en inventer par lui-même, des morceaux, s'il avait des tripes.

Sakura jubilait intérieurement, plus Hyde parlait. C'était comme regarder un film à suspens et s'intéresser autant à la fin qu'au développement... Rien ne lui échappait. Pas le quasi monologue de Hyde, qui ne semblait toujours pas se rendre compte que c'était à Sakura qu'il s'adressait... Pas plus, son phrasé énergique, son débit rapide aussi étonnant que spontané... Encore moins, ces mots et expressions choisies, témoignant d'un sens de la formule et d'un Art du verbe que Sakura avait toujours déploré ne pas avoir... Et enrobé dans tout cela, cette personnalité aux facettes aussi étonnantes que différentes et nombreuses, une personnalité sans doute riche et complexe, mais qui par un aspect au moins, savait s'affirmer et s'imposer. Et il y avait deux sortes de personnes que Sakura aimait beaucoup. Les rigolos, un peu dans le genre de Ken, d'ailleurs... Et les piles électriques, entiers dans leurs colères comme dans leurs joies, dans tous les excès... Ce chanteur, à l'évidence, gagnait à être connu. C'est ce qu'il pensa quand Hyde acheva son récit, visiblement calmé maintenant. Mais Sakura n'était pas un naïf et sans même cerner l'étendue de la complexité du caractère de Hyde, il savait qu'une fois revenu dans un contexte 'normal', il y avait des chances pour qu'isl repartent à zéro... En attendant, en guise de calumet de la paix, Sakura lui tendit son paquet de cigarettes sans un mot, semblant lui dire _'tiens, fumes-en une, ça va te calmer...'_. C'est là-dessus que Tetsu arriva, se gardant bien de constater à haute voix que Hyde et Sakura étaient à 3 mètres l'un de l'autre, et dans des attitudes laissant à penser qu'ils discutaient... Il s'étonna juste de ne pas voir Ken, comme le batteur logeait chez lui...

_Il avait une truc à faire avant, et moi j'étais prêt, alors je suis venu... J'étais plutôt en avance, _lui expliqua Sakura.

_Tet-chan_, enchaîna Hyde, _Hideo-san sort d'ici..._

_Aïe._

_Tu l'as dit. Ils vont nous mettre des bâtons dans les roues dans tous les endroits où on projette d'aller, tu peux en être sûr..._

_Ok..._ soupira Tetsu. _Je crois que là, on a fait notre possible pour essayer de s'entendre, mais j'aime pas trop qu'on me prenne pour un con. Alors s'ils continuent à nous chercher, ils vont nous trouver._

Non mais... Entre le premier, aux allures d'adolescentes, et le second, bien maquillé et habillé de façon pour le moins... Enfin ça ne faisait pas très 'loubard', quoi... Ils ne payaient pas de mine, tous autant qu'ils étaient... Cette fois, Sakura se dit définitivement qu'il allait bien se plaire, ici...


	5. Incompréhension

**Ca fait plaisir, de pouvoir enfin faire de Sakura un personnage à part entière, avec un vrai rôle et tout... :). J'ai pas l'habitude, alors ça me change :).**

**Je sais que le personnage introduit au chapitre précédent est une vraie caricature, mais j'adore ce genre de persos méchants mais surtout très bêtes (sans doute mon amour des vieux films français qui ressort XD)...**

**Incompréhension**

Ambiance pour le moins détendue, ce soir là. Un petit studio loué à bon prix, assez proche du centre ville... Assez grand pour accueillir deux personnes, qui n'y passaient de toute façon pas la majorité de leur temps. Dans la pièce principale, qui faisait office de salon et de chambre d'ami ces temps-ci, le canapé accueillait temporairement Sakura, comme en témoignaient les couvertures et l'oreiller posés à côté, contre le mur. Lequel Sakura était d'ailleurs vautré dans un pouf, un de ceux dont on a du mal à sortir tellement l'on y est bien... En face de lui, par terre et adossé contre le canapé, Ken était posé dans une attitude pas plus énergique. A l'évidence, aucun des deux n'avait de dispositions pour le ménage, si l'on en jugeait par la pile de vaisselle entassée dans l'évier de la petite cuisine... Mais qu'importe, tant que l'ambiance était bonne. La colocation se passait au mieux, en effet. Même si Sakura employait chaque moment libre à chercher un logement, pour ne pas abuser autant que par désir d'indépendance, il n'en restait pas moins que c'était sympa, d'être ici. Et Ken appréciait son colocataire temporaire, qui tenait à participer aux frais alors qu'il ne roulait pas plus sur l'or que lui... Un colocataire plein de surprises. Au premier coup d'oeil, il avait bien compris que son attitude et son apparence n'étaient en rien le reflet de ce qu'il pouvait être, quand on prenait le temps de le connaître. Sakura était un garçon bavard, si surprenant que cela puisse paraître. Bavard et blagueur. Il aimait les blagues de toutes sortes, et il n'était pas le dernier pour la rigolade, de ce fait. On n'aurait pas cru, à le voir comme ça, pourtant c'était bel et bien le cas. Et cela, Ken en aurait mis sa main à couper dès le début. Quant à ses autres qualités, le guitariste les découvrait petit à petit, à commencer par un esprit vif, une certaine aisance à l'oral, un goût du travail bien fait, et sans doute qu'il plaçait l'amitié au-dessus de toute chose. Avec tout cela, il gagnait déjà pas mal de points dans l'estime de Ken.

Même chose en face. A vivre avec lui, travailler avec lui, Sakura confirmait sa bonne impression sur ce guitariste au mode de vie étonnement simple : penser ce qu'il disait, dire ce qu'il pensait, et agir en conséquence. C'était très bête, mais ils étaient rares, ceux qui fonctionnaient réellement de cette manière... Ambiance détendue ce soir là, donc. Le salon faisait office d'aquarium, tant la fumée emplissait la pièce. Les cendriers étaient plein, à l'inverse des verres, d'ailleurs. Une soirée des plus relax, passée à se détendre de la journée vécue, à discuter... Ken était en quelque sorte 'en mission', après tout. C'était lui qui le connaîtrait le mieux, lui qui assurerait ses camarades qu'ils avaient fait le bon choix. Mais cela, ni lui ni Tetsu n'avaient besoin d'en être plus convaincus qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà. Au bout d'un moment, après un énième éclat de rire, Sakura voulut lui aussi en apprendre un peu plus sur ces personnes avec qui il allait passer pas mal de temps désormais :

_Et dis-moi... Vous tous, vous vous connaîssez depuis longtemps ?_

_Et bien, en ce qui me concerne, _répondit Ken, _je connais Hyde-chan depuis quelques temps... Tetsu par contre, est mon plus vieux copain._

_Ca, j'avais compris, effectivement... _acquieça Sakura. _Et les deux autres, amis d'enfance aussi ?_

_Eux ? Non, non... Ca remonte à... 2 ans, peut-être..._

_Ah ? _S'étonna le batteur. _J'aurais juré plus._

_Ah oui ?_

_Et bien oui. Tetsu-kun est quelqu'un de très abordable et on peut facilement se lier avec lui, je trouve... Hyde-kun, par contre... J'avais l'impression que pour en arriver là, Tetsu-kun avait dû mettre 10 ans... Alors ça m'étonne._

Ken éclata de rire devant sa franchise. Sa franchise et son sens de l'observation. Il avait remarqué que le courrant passait, Sakura... Et il ne s'embarrassait pas de pirouettes pour dire ce qu'il avait à dire. Ken reprit son sérieux et répondit :

_C'est assez étonnant, en effet. Mais quand le courant passe, après tout, il y a des exceptions... Tetsu est assez abordable en effet, c'est sans doute pour ça qu'il a trouvé les bons mots, la bonne attitude pour convaincre Hyde-chan de le suivre... Et de rester._

Sakura hocha la tête et but une gorgée. Il hésita. Il avait bien envie de poser une question, mais il n'osait pas... D'abord parce qu'il ne voyait pas trop pourquoi ça l'intéressait, et puis parce qu'il n'était pas sûr de vouloir aborder le sujet... Mais comme il était lui aussi du genre à dire ce qui lui traversait l'esprit, il demanda :

_Mais toi, quand tu es arrivé... Tu t'es bien entendu avec Hyde-kun ?_

_C'est un peu différent, _expliqua le guitariste, _puisqu'en fait, même si je ne jouais pas avec eux, je suivais l'évolution du groupe que Tetsu montait, il me tenait au courant. J'ai donc rencontré Hyde-chan avant de les rejoindre, déjà. Une fois ou deux. Mais ça n'a pas été évident tout de suite... Disons qu'il se méfie beaucoup des gens. Surtout des gens exhubérants, et comme j'en suis..._

_Je vois... Je pense que le courant ne passe pas entre lui et moi, _avoua-t-il.

Finalement, Ken avait abordé le problème sans que Sakura ait eu besoin de la jouer tout en subtilité. Et encore, il ne devait certainement pas avoir dit le dixième de ce personnage qu'il n'arrivait décidément pas à saisir. Il ne voyait pas, il n'arrivait pas à s'en faire une idée. En effet, il avait été naïf de croire que l'autre fois l'avait fait progresser. Hyde était tellement remonté qu'il aurait pu parler même à un mur, en vérité. L'arrivée de Tetsu, puis de Ken peu après, l'avait calmé et replacé dans son attitude quotidienne. Sakura avait tenté une ou deux approches, mais rien à faire. A croire que ce moment de dialogues n'avait jamais eu lieu. Et de toute façon, c'était l'impasse. Hyde n'aimait pas un certain type de personnes, et Sakura avait l'air de correspondre pile aux critères de la liste noire du petit chanteur. A partir de là, que faire ? Se plier en quatre pour se faire accepter ? Il neigerait au mois d'août, le jour où Sakura ferait une telle chose ! Il voulait que les choses se passent bien parce que travailler dans une ambiance détendue est tout de même plus sympa, mais s'il était le seul à vouloir faire des efforts, la question allait être réglée en moins de deux... D'ailleurs, Sakura non plus n'aimait pas les gens tels que Hyde. Ca leur ferait au moins un point commun, comme ça. Et puis même s'ils ne se parlaient pas, tant qu'ils ne s'engueulaient pas, l'ambiance n'en pâtirait pas. Après tout, avec son précédent groupe, Sakura n'était pas à la fête. Là, il y avait deux membres avec qui ça collait pas mal... C'était plus que suffisant.

_'Faut pas dire ça... Après tout, tu n'es pas là depuis longtemps... _tenta Ken.

_Non mais je le sens. Il y a un truc chez lui, qui... Excuses-moi de te dire ça alors que c'est ton ami, mais... Y a un truc qui me gène, _avoua Sakura.

_Quoi ça ?_

_C'est ça le hic. Je ne saurais pas dire quoi. Mais il y a un truc qui me... Comment je pourrai t'expliquer ça... Je ne le déteste pas, pas du tout... Disons qu'il est intéressant, et en même temps... déstabilisant. C'est ça._

_Déstabilisant ? _Souligna le guitariste.

_Oui. On ne sait jamais à quoi il pense, ce qu'il va faire, comment il vous perçoit... J'aime pas les gens compliqués comme ça._

Ce disant, Sakura se reservit un nouveau verre, décidé à rester sur ses positions. Ken eut un large sourire, un de ceux qui ont l'air de dire _'tu as bien raison !'_... Sans doute qu'il devait au moins un peu partager ce point de vue... Mais comme il voulait se faire l'avocat du diable -et aussi qu'il savait, lui, que Hyde ne se résumait pas qu'à cela-, il ajouta :

_Je te comprends. Mais en fait, tu dis ça parce que tu ne le connais pas bien. J'ai cru ça aussi, au début. Et en fait, on peut savoir ce qu'il pense, c'est tout bête._

_Ah bon, 'y a un truc ? _Fit Sakura en riant à moitié.

_Si on veut. Hyde ne sait pas mentir. C'est une qualité mais du coup, c'est facile de l'avoir avec ça. Alors il n'y a qu'à le titiller un peu, et comme il ne triche pas, sa réaction sera immédiate. Soit il va se mettre en colère parce qu'il ne veut pas plaisanter avec toi, et dans ce cas, bon, c'est mort. Soit il va être gêné, timidité oblige... Mais ce sera bon signe, si la timidité est le seul rempart... _

_Tu ne trouves pas qu'on est un peu grands pour ces jeux là ? _Soupira Sakura, se demandant un instant s'il n'était pas revenu à la maternelle.

Ken afficha alors un grand sourire énigmatique et plutôt joueur. Puis il tendit son verre pour trinquer avec lui et joyeusement, il lança :

_Je me vante d'être le plus puéril de nous tous, essaies donc de me détrôner, si tu peux !_

_Qui te dit que j'ai envie de faire des efforts avec ce gars ? _Marmonna Sakura en trinquant, juste pour avoir le dernier mot.

_Mais toi-même. On ne parle pas d'une chose ou d'une personne dont on se fout._

_Un point pour toi._

_Cool. A toi de boire, dans ce cas !_

Tous les moyens étaient bons. Mais cela arrangea bien Sakura, qui n'aurait su quoi répondre à ce moment précis. Il vida son verre et ce faisant, il repensa aux paroles que Ken venait de prononcer. Et il résolut de ne pas se prendre la tête et de laisser venir : après tout, tant que l'ambiance n'était pas mauvaise, qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien lui faire, qu'il y en ait un avec qui il ne parle pas ?

Le lendemain fut moins consacré aux répétitions qu'à une longue discussion sur l'orientation du groupe, les idées, les conceptions des choses... surtout qu'ils auraient à jouer dans une petite salle, d'ici quelques jours... Alors la discussion allait bon train, chacun apportant une idée comme une pierre à l'édifice. Et les autres purent ainsi découvrir ce que Ken savait déjà : le physique peu avenant de Sakura était à des kilomètres de sa réelle personnalité. Certes, il avait un côté très rentre-dedans et une façon de ne pas mâcher ses mots très typique... Mais il était bavard, très bavard, en fait. Et Tetsu n'en revenait pas, alors qu'il l'écoutait parler. Comme quoi, il ne fallait jamais s'arrêter à la première impression. Tetsu aurait dû explicitement le dire à Hyde, d'ailleurs. Car le petit androgyne n'en démordait pas, lui : il lui faisait peur, un point c'est tout. Ca ne s'expliquait pas. Dans un moment d'égarement, l'autre fois, il lui avait parlé... Bon, il n'en était pas mort pour autant, mais néanmoins... Sakura avait une façon d'être qui le mettait mal à l'aise... Disons qu'il était comme Ken, mais en bien plus sombre d'apparence, et plus sec dans l'humour... Et on ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il pensait. Décidémment, ce batteur était une nouvelle recrue bien particulière... La journée s'acheva ainsi par un dîner dans une sorte de bar, plutôt de brasserie bon marché... histoire de fêter dignement l'arrivée de Sakura, jamais célébrée encore par manque de temps, et la bonne marche du groupe...

Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, à les voir tous attablés et devisant gaiement, c'est qu'il y avait une bonne ambiance. Désormais, Sakura faisait partie intégrante de l'«équipe», aussi Ken et Tetsu ne prenaient-ils plus de gants avec lui, sachant bien qu'il aimait la plaisanterie. Cela parlait majoritairement musique, bien sûr, mais ils commençaient à se trouver d'autres centres d'intérêt commun : cinéma ou lecture, par exemple... Alors que Ken et Tetsu, partis dans un souvenir d'enfance, ne semblaient pas se rappeler de la même chose et étaient donc partis dans un dialogue qui dépassait l'entendement, Sakura tourna la tête sur sa gauche, là où se trouvait. Il venait de prendre conscience d'une chose bizarre. Chaque fois que l'attitude d'un type lui avait déplu, il ne s'était pas gêné pour le lui faire savoir. Cela lui avait d'ailleurs attiré des ennuis plus souvent qu'à son tour, d'ailleurs. Hyde était bien la toute première personne avec qui il se gardait bien de tout commentaire, sans compter le fait que ça le travaillait. Il en était sonné, d'un coup. Sonné d'adopter une telle attitude, et en plus, de ne s'en rendre compte que maintenant. C'était quoi, ce traitement de faveur ? Il fallait réparer, et pas plus tard que maintenant, tant pis si ça gâcherait la fête. Profitant du manque d'attention des deux autres, il passa à l'action :

_Hep !_ Appela-t-il en claquant des doigts devant le visage du chanteur.

_Hm ?_

_C'est quoi ton problème ? _Demanda-t-il simplement.

_Quoi ? Comment ça ? _S'étonna Hyde.

_Ne fais pas l'innocent... Je te demande ce que j'ai pu dire ou faire pour que tu me détestes à ce point là._

_Mais je ne te déteste pas, voyons._

_Dis, tu es sans doute bien des choses, mais pas hypocrite. Alors si tu ne me détestes pas, tu avoueras que tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup, quand même... Histoire de ne pas me laisser mourir idiot, je repose donc la question : c'est quoi, ton problème ?_

Sakura était lancé. En vérité, ces mots là, il aurait dû lui adresser dès le début. Dès leurs premiers face à face... Comme il le faisait toujours. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas fait avec lui, ça... Mystère. Hyde par contre, devait confesser que Sakura lui donnait toujours autant de frissons. Mais s'il a bien une chose qui peut combattre la timidité sans problème, du moins chez Hyde, c'est al fierté. Elle donne une assurance temporaire, qui efface la voix aigue que l'on a jusque là, et la moiteur que l'angoisse donne aux mains... Aussi fut-il piqué au vif, par le ton légèrement hautain et cassant de Sakura :

_Ne prends pas ce ton là avec moi, s'il te plaît..._

_Dis donc princesse, _fit ironiquement Sakura, _je pourrai dire la même chose à ton sujet. Sans parler de tes regards._

_Ils ont quoi, mes regards ?_

_Ils me dérangent._

_Navré._

Le minimum de mots et de ton dans la voix... Mais pour un effet tellement fort... Sakura avait le sang chaud. Et s'il y a un type de personnes qui énervent ceux qui ont un tempérament vif, ce sont bien les personnes calmes, cassantes, dont le seul mouvement reste le haussement de sourcil. Hyde, quoi. C'était précisément ce genre de personnes qui donnaient à Sakura des envies de meurtre, parfois. Il n'y avait plus qu'à rajouter le demi-sourire style 'foutage de gueule' -comme il avait vu Hyde le faire face à cet Hideo-, et ce serait complet.

_C'est bien ce que je pensais : t'es un type détestable, en fait._

_Sans doute, _fit Hyde en se penchant pour n'être entendu que de lui, _mais je refuse de me prendre la tête avec toi, sachant que je passe mes journées dans la même pièce que toi. Alors tu fais comme moi : tu prends sur toi._

_T'es sacrément gonflé ! _S'écria Sakura. _Je m'en fous, moi, de me prendre la tête avec toi ! D'ailleurs entre nous, je m'en fous un peu, de toi !_

_Ah oui ? _Fit Hyde en se levant, usant ainsi du fameux sourire qui acheva de mettre Sakura en rogne. _Pour quelqu'un qui s'en fout, je te trouve bien en émoi..._

Ce disant, Hyde assura Ken et Tetsu -tirés de leur conversation et quelque peu médusés- que tout allait bien, et qu'il allait chercher à boire au bar... Tandis qu'il s'éloignait en reprenant son expression neutre habituelle, Sakura marmonna entre ses dents :

_L'emmerdeur... Ca, je m'étais pas trompé, c'est vraiment un chiant, lui._

Hyde, arrivé au bat, décrèta pour lui-même qu'il lui fallait un truc fort, histoire de l'assomer un bon coup. Sinon, il allait vraiment finir par être désagréable. Alors il commanda le saké le plus fort qu'il y avait sur la carte, et attendit d'être servi. C'est alors qu'une main se posa sans ménagement sur son épaule. Hyde se retourna, et naturellement -car c'était écrit, que ça allait être une soirée pourrie, finalement-, il reconnut Hideo.

_Tiens, qui voilà ? _Fit l'homme sur un ton narquois. _Alors, on a l'âge de boire ?_

_Dites... vous auriez pu trouver mieux, si vous vouliez être blessant. En plus de ça, je parie que ça fait 10 minutes que vous prépariez cette réplique..._

_Y a rien à faire, t'es vraiment un emmerdeur... _grogna l'autre, touché.

_Ah, _fit Hyde avec un petit rire à l'évocation de ce qualificatif, _il faudrait que je vous présente quelqu'un, il pense comme vous je crois._

_C'est ton leader, que je veux voir._

_Occupé._

_Il va falloir le déranger._

_Je ne crois pas, non._

_Ah non ?_

_Non._

Hyde n'était franchemetn pas d'humeur à faire entendre raison un type qui de toute façon, ne voulait entendre qu'une seule sorte de choses. Et comme il ferait chaud avant qu'il ne cède, il avait résolu de se montrer ferme dès le départ. Il voulut ainsi regagner sa place, et se retourna pour prendre son verre, posé sur le comptoir. Sauf que l'autre ne semblait pas d'accord. Visiblement, il arrivait au bout de sa patience... C'est ainsi qu'en un geste vif -et étonnant, vue sa corpulence-, il s'empressa de porter la main au col de Hyde et de le retourner, pour le plaquer contre le bar.


	6. Ca dégénère

**Dans ce chapitre 6 : de l'action, de la violence, du sang !... Enfin autant que dans un _Julie Lescaut_, quoi XD... Hé nan, partez pas, ça va être bien quand même, rohhh XD**

**Plus sérieusement, merci à de laisser des reviews pour dire ce que vous en pensez :) Ca fait tout de même plaisir de savoir qu'il y a des gens qui lisent :)**

**Ca dégénère...**

Ce faisant, Hideo l'empêchait ainsi de se défiler, d'autant qu'il avait l'avantage de la surprise et de la corpulence, tout à la fois. Force est de constater que Hyde n'en menait pas large, tout à coup, serré qu'il était entre l'homme et le bar. Le bar dont le bord lui rentrait dans le dos, qui plus est... Et son cou qui était serré par une main puissante, qui ne l'étranglait pas, mais serrait juste ce qu'il fallait pour que cela soit oppressant... Il avait quand même peur que cela ne dégénère, car dans ce cas, il ne fallait pas se leurrer : il ne ferait certainement pas le poids. Contre Hideo, peut-être encore, vu qu'il était bien plus agile et vif... Mais pas contre les 2 autres qui venaient de rappliquer et qui attendaient derrière, qui eux étaient de son âge environ, mais plus costauds que lui. Le barman tenta à un moment donné de calmer le jeu, mais il comprit qu'il ne valait mieux pas insister pour le moment, et il retourna vite fait bien fait vaquer à ses occupations... Ca se présentait plutôt mal, c'était un fait. Bon. Et bien même s'il avait un peu peur, Hyde décida de ne pas le montrer, rien que parce que l'autre aurait été trop content...

_D'une,_ _tu t'excuses, et de deux, tu m'amènes Tetsuya illico ! _Somma l'autre au bout d'un moment.

_J'ai dit non. Je ne vois pas ce que vous ne comprenez pas là-dedans, c'est pourtant pas bien compliqué... _murmura Hyde, qui touchait à peine le sol, avec une insolence certaine.

Son sale caractère avait raison de son angoisse, apparement. Toujours sa fichue fierté qui commendait... Il n'y pouvait rien : il ne se voyait vraiment pas lui lécher les bottes juste pour avoir la paix... Ca, ç'aurait vraiment été au-dessus de ses forces... Sauf que c'était bien joli tout cela, mais ce n'était pas son franc parler qui allait le sauver, ce coup-ci...

Au fond de la salle et peu avant cette scène, Sakura se faisait plutôt cuisiner par un Tetsu et un Ken pressants, qui voulaient savoir pourquoi le ton était monté d'un coup entre le batteur et Hyde, un peu plus tôt. C'est vrai : ils discutaient tranquillement de leur côté, et la tournure des évènements leur avait fait tourner la tête en même temps, pour apercevoir ainsi leurs deux camarades en pleine prise de tête bien froide et méthodique... Ils n'avaient rien vu venir, vraiment. Sakura leur assurait qu'il n'y avait rien de grave, autant pour avoir la paix que parce qu'il n'aurait réellement pas su quoi leur dire... Mais Ken étant curieux comme pas deux, la chose n'était pas aisée... Cependant, comme le batteur s'emmura dans le silence et prit une mine des plus agacées devant leurs questions, Tetsu décida de ne pas insister.

_Il ne revient pas vite, au fait... _remarqua alors Ken, constatant que Hyde était parti se chercher à boire depuis un moment déjà.

Tetsu se leva donc de sa chaise pour tenter d'apercevoir où Hyde en était, au bar. Il promena son regard dans la salle plutôt bondée, et il reconnut après quelques instants la tignasse bouclée de son chanteur... qu'une main aggripait fermement, d'ailleurs. Tiens, c'était étonnant, ça. Son regard continua sa progression sur la droite... Et au bout de ce bras, il y avait un homme gros et pédant... Un homme que le bassiste reconnut sans mal.

_Et merde ! Il a des ennuis ! _S'écria-t-il avant de gagner l'endroit au pas de course.

_Et ben ça lui fera pas de mal, à ce petit délicat... _grommela Sakura en croisant les bras et les jambes tout en s'affaissant sur sa chaise, bien décidé à ne pas lever le petit doigt.

_Arrête tes conneries, c'est sérieux là ! _Fit Ken, apercevant à son tour de quoi il s'agissait.

Il lui donna une petite claque sur le bras pour appuyer ses propos, puis il emboîta le pas à leur leader. Sakura, se levant à son tour, jugea de la situation... Ah oui, effectivement... Ca ressemblait fort à des ennuis, tout cela... Alors il suivit le mouvement à son tour, avec l'air du passant curieux qui s'en fiche, mais qui veut quand voir ce qu'i les passe... et il arriva sur place au moment où Tetsu se planta de côté, au niveau de Hyde et Hideo.

_Non mais où est-ce que vous vous croyez ? Lâchez-le, maintenant ! _S'exclama-t-il à l'attention de l'homme d'âge mûr..

L'homme parut satisfait d'avoir enfin Tetsu dans son champ de vision. Pour autant, il n'avait manifestement pas l'intention de lui obéir, malgré le ton péremptoire utilisé par le bassiste. Ken se posta juste à ses côtés, s'assurant d'un coup d'oeil que Hyde n'avait pas -encore- de mal... Et Sakura, bon dernier, resta un peu en retrait, regardant surtout plus loin, à savoir : les deux hommes, probablement accompagnant Hideo, qui bougeraient sur un seul de ses signes... Oui, c'était plus par là que son regard était porté... Il fallait s'en méfier, de ce genre de personnes...

_Et bien le voilà... _fit ironiquement l'homme, après l'avoir regardé. _Dire qu'il faut être désagréable pour qu'il se déplace..._

_Si c'est moi que vous vouliez voir, _répliqua Tetsu avec fermeté, _il fallait vous déplacer vous-même... Bien que la réponse aurait été la même que les fois précédentes._

_Donc non ?_

_Exactement._

_J'aime pas beaucoup qu'on se paie ma tête, tu sais..._

Tetsu eut un petit rire entre nervosité et amusement. Son regard allait de son interlocuteur à son chanteur, qui ne bougeait pas... et qui semblait même s'en foutre royalement, à dire vrai... Mais Tetsu le connaîssait assez pour savoir que Hyde adoptait ce genre d'attitude uniquement pour énerver son agresseur... On ne le changerait pas. Et ça marchait plutôt pas mal, il fallait bien le reconnaître... Il enchaîna, sur un ton d'abord plus léger, et qui se fit de nouveau inflexible en fin de phrase :

_Ca tombe plutôt bien : moi non plus. Ca nous fait au moins un point commun. Je vous ai demandé de le lâcher, je crois..._

_Et ? Si je ne le fais pas, tu vas faire quoi ?_

En voilà une bonne question. Soyons objectifs. Tetsu n'était pas ce qu'on pouvait appeler une force de la nature, pas vrai ? Alors sortir un truc du genre _'sinon tu auras affaire à moi'_, ça l'aurait plus fait rire qu'autre chose, sans doute... Et puis Tetsu avait horreur de la colère et de la violence. Il ne se rappelait même pas s'être déjà battu un jour, à part à l'école bien sûr... Alors comment obtenir ce qu'il voulait et se montrer convaincant, si on considérait tout cela ?... Mais il n'eut même pas le temps de répliquer, qu'on lui coupa l'herbe sous le pied. Sakura, qui jusque là fumait tranquillement en retrait, eut l'air passablement agacé tout à coup. Il fit quelques pas pour se placer en face de Hideo, et il lâcha sur un ton sec :

_Lui rien, sans doute. Moi par contre, ça me donnera l'occasion de te cogner. J'en avais déjà pas mal envie l'autre fois, et là ça me démange vraiment._

_Je me souviens que tu étais là, effectivement... Tu viens défendre ton copain ? Sympa de ta part..._

_J'ai pas besoin que tu m'aides ! _fit Hyde à ce moment là.

Sakura le trouva alors très arrogant, sur ce coup là... Et puis surtout pas en position de jouer les durs. C'était quoi, ça ? Il n'avait pas besoin ? Et bien c'était rudement bien imité, alors... Dire cela alors qu'on ne touche plus le sol que sur la pointe des pieds, que l'on est pris en sandwitch et qu'on va se prendre une solide dérouillée, sans doute... C'était être bien prétentieux. Prétentieux ou juste fier, ce qui n'était pas la même chose. Mais Sakura n'était pas d'humeur à être objectif, ni à lui chercher des excuses.

_Lui je m'en fiche, _rétorqua-t-il à Hideo, ignorant ainsi l'intervention du chanteur, _d'ailleurs si on le laissait parler encore, sûr qu'il me dirait de me mêler de ce qui me regarde. Mais j'aime pas les types dans ton genre, qui s'attaquent à plus faible qu'eux en prenant bien soin d'être accompagnés, en plus. Ca, c'est la grande classe... Alors tu le lâches et si tu as envie de discuter, on va régler ça dehors._

_Sakura ! _Fit Hyde. _Ne fais rien d'inconsidéré ! Ne te mêle pas de ça !_

Sakura le regarda alors avec surprise. Pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, il l'avait appelé par son surnom. Une première. Et ensuite, son ton avait changé. Il n'était plus arrogant ou froid... Mais autoritaire et... C'était une demande. Pas un _'mêle-toi de ce qui te regarde'_, pas seulement ça... Il y avait aussi une autre supplication, que Sakura ne comprit pas sur le coup. Il devait la comprendre quelques minutes plus tard.

En attendant, tout à ses réflexions, il n'eut pas le temps de réagir. En quelques instants, le poing d'Hideo se referma et vola rapidement pour finir sa course en plein sur le visage de Hyde, dans un bruit sourd. Sans doute qu'il devait en avoir envie depuis un moment déjà, et là, l'occasion était trop belle... Il le lâcha du même coup, et Hyde se laissa tomber dos au bar, les deux mains sur son visage, si bien qu'on ne sut pas où il avait été touché... Mais comme il ne bougeait plus et que ses mains se crispaient douloureusement sur son visage, Tetsu eut peur que le nez ait été touché... Par réflexe, Ken et Tetsu se baissèrent immédiatement et le pressèrent de questions pour savoir où il avait mal, tout en essayant de lui faire enlever ses mains pour qu'ils puissent voir. Sakura, quant à lui, n'en revenait pas de s'être laissé distraire... Et que ce soit Hyde qui ait pris un coup qu'il pensait recevoir en premier. Un coup qu'il rendit pour lui sans attendre, d'ailleurs. Ni une ni deux, il attrapa l'homme par le col et y alla de bon coeur, pour un direct en pleine mâchoire. La situation devint un peu compliquée à ce moment là, un peu confuse. A côté de cela, en effet, les deux hommes de main passèrent à l'action envers Tetsu et Ken. Si le second était apte à se défendre, le premier n'était décidément pas fait pour ça... Alors Sakura vint à la rescousse... Enfin c'est ce qu'il projetait de faire, mais il dû se résoudre à finalement laisser son leader se débrouiller seul. En effet, il avait à peine tourné les talons que Hideo marchait d'un pas sûr vers Hyde, qu'il avait sans doute envie de finir... et a qui il eut le temps de filer un coup de pied généreux en plein dans le ventre, d'ailleurs. Il ne l'aimait vraiment pas, et Hyde l'avait trop longtemps titillé... Le chanteur étouffa un cri et une nausée quand son ventre fut frappé, et ses mains quittèrent son visage pour enserrer son ventre meurtri... Sakura se rapprocha trop tard pour éviter cela, mais il était désormais décidé à lui exploser la tête. Frapper un homme à terre, qui que ce soit, c'était plus que minable... Mais son pantalon fut retenu au niveau du molet, alors il baissa la tête, voyant ainsi Hyde qui se tenait le ventre de l'autre main :

_Arrête ça... Laisse tomber... Je m'en fichais, moi... Et maintenant regarde : tout le monde est impliqué..._

_Ne sois pas si fier ! _Grogna Sakura, avant de se dégager en un mouvement sec.

Il alla s'occuper de Hideo sans trop de mal. A coups de poings bien placés. Et pendant ce temps, les deux autres ayant fuit, Ken et Tetsu finirent par relever un Hyde bien amoché. Et Sakura frappait toujours, de son côté. On l'aurait presque dit enragé. Ses yeux noir étaient animé par un éclat presque effrayant... Ses muscles étaient tendus... Il cognait, cognait... Vite et fort. L'autre n'était absolument pas de taille, il abandonna bien vite la riposte. Mais Sakura n'arrêta pas pour autant.

_Mais arrête ça !_ S'écria Hyde, épouvanté, en s'approchant malgré sa tête qui lui tournait.

_Sakura-kun, calme-toi ! _Ajouta Tetsu, qui commençait à avoir réellement peur.

Ils durent s'y mettre à deux, Tetsu et Ken, pour pouvoir le stopper. Essoufflé, Sakura passa la main en arrière dans ses cheveux, et du revers de la main, il essuya le mince filet de sang qui coulait de sa bouche... Il détestait ce genre de personnes, vraiment. A frapper quelqu'un de plus faible... Frapper quelqu'un à terre... Ce genre de lâche, c'était vraiment trop pour Sakura. Et puis, il fallait bien l'avouer : Sakura était bagarreur. Ca lui avait joué des tours lorsqu'il était encore étudiant, d'ailleurs... Mais là, il n'eut encore une fois rien le temps de voir, qu'il se prit une gifle mémorable en pleine joue. Surpris et se tenant la joue, il regarda devant lui et vit Hyde, qui était visiblement dans une colère noire :

_Je t'avais dit de ne pas intervenir ! Mais toi, il a fallu que tu viennes jouer les gros bras ! Et voilà le résultat : Tet-chan a dû se fouler le poignet, Ken-kun a mal partout, et toi... Regarde dans quel état tu es !_

_Et ne remercie pas, surtout... _marmonna Sakura, qui pensa que le chanteur lui tapait sévèrement sur le système.

_Mais je ne vais pas te remercier d'avoir provoqué une bagarre généralisée ! _Hurla Hyde si fort que Ken en sursauta, sur le coup. _'Y a que toi que ça a excité, je te signale !_

Sakura ne faisait pas de la patience l'une de ses qualités... Alros déjà qu'il était énervé par tout cela... Et pas un merci, rien ! Et en plus de cela, Hyde l'engueulait, alors que sans lui, il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure ! Ca, c'était la goutte d'eau... Même s'il ne voulait pas être reconnaissant, il aurait pu s'abstenir de l'engueuler, tout de même ! Ca commençait à l'énerver à un tel point qu'il se disait que si Hyde aimait tellement qu'on le frappe, il allait accéder à sa requête avec plaisir... Et d'ailleurs, c'était normal, qu'on le frappe ! Car enfin, Sakura l'avait bien vu, que les hommes se retournaient souvent sur son passage. Que les hommes saluaient Hyde avec courtoisie, le prenant sans doute pour une femme. Il y avait même un serveur qui avait tiré sa chaise pour le faire asseoir, tout à l'heure ! Invraissemblable. Déjà qu'il avait un visage aux traits fins, et il en rajoutait avec sa façon de se vêtir... Il ne fallait pas s'étonner qu'i les fasse casser al figure, après. Avec de telles allures de faible...

_Tu viens donner des leçons alors que t'es incapable de te débrouiller seul ! _S'écria-t-il à son tour. _Mais faut pas s'étonner ! Tu as vu ta tête ?! Tu as vu tes fringues ?! Tu t'habilles comme une femme, alors les gens te prennent pour l'une d'elles ! Et ça ne te gêne pas ?! Et tu prônes la non violence en plus, si j'ai bien compris ! Sois un homme un peu, et apprends à te défendre ! Je déteste vraiment les types comme toi ! T'es trop bizarre avec ta tête d'ange et ton air de sainte-nitouche !_

_Premièrement, je suis comme je suis, et si ça te déplaît, je m'en contrefous ! Est-ce que moi je critique ta façon de marcher comme une brute épaisse ? Non ? Bon, alors ! Et deuxièmement, je me répète : je n'avais pas besoin de toi ! Je me serai fait casser la gueule sans ton intervention, je ne te dis pas le contraire ! Et alors ?!_

Il en avait le visage cramoisi, tellement la colère l'étouffait. Il en bafouillait même par moments, tellement il parlait vite et fort. Ken avait tenté de s'interposer, mais Tetsu l'avait arrêté, lui faisant comprendre que du même coup, il y aurait peut-être moyen de crever l'abcès, de percer le malaise entre eux... Ca devait sortir. Et puis de toute façon, ça hurlait tellement d'un côté comme de l'autre, qu'il valait mieux attendre que l'orage passe... Abassourdi, Sakura en oublia de crier :

_Comment ça 'et alors' ? T'aimes ça ? T'es maso, toi !_

_Non, je n'aime pas ça et pour tout t'avouer, j'avais quand même peur d'avoir mal ! Mais il y aurait eu juste moi, et peut-être que plus tard, Tet-chan aurait pu s'arranger avec lui... Je déteste les ennuis de ce genre ! Tout le monde est blessé, ça sert à quoi ?_

_Mais... Et ton honneur ? _Continua Sakura sur un ton normal, tellement il ne comprenait rien à rien._ Tu te laisserais marcher dessus comme ça ? Tu crois que c'est héroïque ?_

_Mais je l'ai préservé, mon honneur, il va bien, merci. J'ai gagné, _répliqua Hyde calmement, avec un soupçon d'ironie dans la voix.

_Hein ?_

_Mais oui. Frapper comme ça, tu crois que c'est une marque d'intelligence ? Frapper, c'est l'argument des faibles, qui n'ont aucun autre argument à proposer que ça. Et c'est triste. Je pourrai frapper moi aussi. Oh je sais, je ne ferai sans doute pas grand mal, mais je pourrai... Et après ? Je ne me sentirai pas fier de moi pour autant... J'ai gagné à ma façon, puisque je n'ai pas cédé. Et il pourra bien revenir à la charge : je ne céderai pas plus. Mais ça, une brute comme toi qui prend son pied en filant des coups à droite et à gauche, ne peut sûrement pas comprendre ça._

C'est là-dessus que s'acheva ce qui ressemblait déjà plus à une discussion. Le plus apte des quatre, à savoir Ken, s'occupa de conduire et de les emmener au local, où ils pourraient tous se calmer, se soigner, et y voir clair... Le trajet en voiture fut mortel, inutile de le dire. Ken et Sakura devant, et pas un mot plus haut que l'autre. Tetsu et Hyde derrière, pareil. Cependant, Tetsu murmura le plus bas possible :

_Dis... Sur le fond, je suis assez de ton avis... N'empêche. Il t'a évité le pire, je crois. Et il l'a fait pour d'autres raisons que le goût de la bagarre. Tu devrais..._

_Ca va, ça va, je sais..._ grogna Hyde, qui avait trop mal partout pour y penser maintenant.

Arrivés au local, la répartition des tâches fut méthodique. Ken s'occupa de distribuer des bières à tous, car ils en avaient bien besoin... Tetsu alla chercher ce qu'il fallait dans la pharmacie, et il s'occupa de Hyde pour commencer. Pour le ventre, après avoir vérifié que les côtés avaient été épargné, il ne pouvait pas faire grand chose malheureusement... Pour le visage, par contre... Un formidable oeil au beurre noir qui prenait une partie de la joue également et une coupure sur le nez, sans doute à cause de la bague...Il désinfecta du mieux qu'il pu. Ken n'eut pas le loisir de faire de même avec Sakura, qui disait pouvoir 'le faire tout seul', sauf qu'il avait la tête tellement au bord de l'explosion qu'il n'y arrivait pas... Tetsu jeta un regard réprobateur à Hyde, qui haussa les épaules, mais sans grande conviction... C'est vrai, après tout... Sakura était une grosse brute, avec probablement un problème sérieux, pour s'être acharné comme ça sur Hideo... Et il était peu tolérant, assez macho et borné... Et plus que jamais, il lui faisait peur... Néanmoins, il était venu l'aider. Même si ça n'avait pas été son but premier, le résultat était là... Il ne retirait pas un mot de ce qu'il avait dit pour autant, mais Hyde sentit que des remerciements s'imposaient, tout de même... Et ce que Sakura avait dit à certains moments laissait à penser qu'il n'y avait pas que le goût du risque en jeu, mais aussi une certaine éthique... Décidément, plus il y pensait, plus Hyde s'en voulait de l'avoir traité de la sorte. D'autant qu'il en pouvait le savoir, mais ses mots faisaient effet, chez le batteur. Il en partageait aucunement cette vision des choses qu'avait Hyde, mais il la comprenait. Et ainsi, Hyde n'était pas le faible qu'il croyait. Juste un idéaliste. 'Les pires', se dit-il, sans plus de conviction que ça. Alors qu'il tirait frénétiquement sur sa cigarette, il s'aperçut que Hyde était planté devant lui.

_Désolé..._ murmura le chanteur.

Si c'était une blague, elle n'était pas drôle... Mais non, apparement... Le visage de Hyde était grave et sérieux... Et Sakura se dit qu'il allait être dur à suivre comme ça, ça promettait... Pourquoi s'excuser maintenant ? Parce qu'il s'était pris un sermon par le leader, peut-être ?

_Je pense ce que je t'ai dit, _ajouta Hyde._ C'est ma vision des choses. Je ne dis pas que c'est bien ou mal, tu saisis la différence ? Malgré tout... Je suis désolé de te l'avoir fait comprendre ainsi. Je devrai plutôt te remercier. Sans toi, je m'en serai plus mal sorti que ça..._

_Tu es franc... _fit Sakura, qui enviait ceux qui pouvaient s'excuser si franchement. _Je ne suis pas qu'un type qui joue les durs, tu sais. Tu te fais une image de moi qui n'est pas ce que je suis._

_M'as-tu donné une raison de te voir autrement ?_

Sakura ne répondit pas. Ce n'était pas tout à fait faux. Par contre, il ne voulait pas non plus qu'on lui mette tout sur le dos, aussi rétorqua-t-il :

_Je peux en dire autant._

_Je le reconnais. Alors... _fit Hyde, hésitant._Je me suis excusé. Autant que j'aille au bout..._

Et ce disant, Hyde s'empara du coton et du désinfectant, et il appliqua aussi doucement qu'il put le produit sur l'arcade de Sakura. Il le soigna ainsi. D'abord réticent, Sakura se laissa faire, puisque Hyde ne lui faisait pas trop mal et qu'il n'y arrivait pas seul... C'était comme enterrer la hache de guerre, sous les yeux attentifs de Tetsu et Ken, qui avaient peur d'assister à une autre scène...


	7. Repartir à zéro

**Chapitre 7, un peu plus court que le précédent... Un chapitre de 'transition', en quelque sorte... :)**

**Repartir à zéro**

En étant le plus délicat possible, Hyde s'appliquait à nettoyer les coupures de son vis-à-vis... Il soupira en voyant Sakura serrant les poings et les dents parfois... Quel besoin retirait-il à jouer les machos de la sorte ? Personne ici ne se serait moqué s'il avait dit que ça lui faisait mal... Cette attitude qui se voulait courageuse dépassait franchement Hyde. Mais pour ne pas mettre de l'huile sur le feu, il se garda bien de toute remarque. Un peu à l'écart, Ken et Tetsu regardaient la scène du coin de l'oeil, à la fois craintifs et un peu amusés aussi, ayant réellement l'impression qu'on leur faisait un remake de « _La Belle et la Bête_ ». Et puis Ken s'écria :

_Tetsu, ta main !_

_Quoi, ma main ?_

Tetsu leva le bras, et il s'aperçut que sa main était prise d'une belle teinte oscillant entre le bleu et le violet... Et elle était toute gonflée. Il avait assuré ne pas avoir plus mal que ça... Et pour cause ! Il ne devait sans doute plus rien sentir du tout, oui... D'autant qu'elle était encore intacte, en partant...

_Tu veux que je t'emmène à l'hôpital ?_ Demanda le guitariste.

_Non, ça ne vaut pas le coup..._

_C'est ça... Demain alors, je t'emmène chez le médecin._

_Si tu veux... _acquiesça le bassiste.

Ken, satisfait, le fit asseoir et il décida d'apposer des bandages sur sa main pour la maintenir au moins un minimum jusqu'au lendemain. Etant plongés dans leurs pensées respectives, Sakura et Hyde restèrent ignorant de l'incident. Quand Hyde eu terminé de le soigner, Sakura lui tendit son paquet de cigarettes pour qu'il se serve dedans. Le petit androgyne en pris une et la calla au coin de ses lèvres, comme s'il s'agissait d'une récompense bien méritée, pour la dure soirée qui venait de s'écouler... Il s'approcha lorsque Sakura fit jaillir une flamme de son briquet, pour l'allumer... Au fond, au plus il y repensait et se calmait, plus Hyde se disait que les torts étaient partagés. Il n'aurait pas dû se fier à son intuition et seulement à elle. Certes jusque là, ça lui avait toujours plutôt bien réussi, mais ce n'était pas une raison... Sakura n'était pas qu'une brute épaisse, et s'il fallait trouver un argument, ce serait celui de se reporter au jugement de ses 2 camarades. Tetsu et Ken ne seraient pas autant emballés si Sakura ne valait pas un minimum la peine qu'on s'y attarde... Ca suffirait, pour l'instant, pour se faire à l'idée toute nouvelle que voici : apprendre à le connaître. Qui sait : à tenter de comprendre une personne qui était pile de celles qu'il fuyait comme la peste habituellement, il en retirerait peut-être quelque chose ?... Juste une chose, était cependant claire en lui : à la moindre nouvelle réflexion sur sa tenue ou sa façon d'être, il ne le louperait pas. Le machisme, c'était une chose qu'il avait en horreur. Même Ken ne l'était pas à un tel point. Alors ce n'était pas Sakura qui allait changer sa façon d'être, il ne manquerait plus que cela.

_Ok... _fit-il à voix haute, en conclusion à ses réflexions intérieures.

_Quoi ?_

Hyde écrasa son mégot dans un cendrier qui se trouvait là, puis il le regarda un instant et esquissa un bref sourire qui se voulait amical. Il se racla la gorge, regarda ailleurs et tendit finalement la main :

_On va tout reprendre, ok ? Salut, je suis Hyde._

Sakura en resta perplexe, sur le coup. C'était quoi encore, cette attitude timide et qu'on aurait pu qualifier sans peine de 'mignonne' ? Il ne pouvait pas se montrer plus décidé, plus... viril, non ? Même lorsqu'il agissait de lui-même, Hyde restait une personne auréolée de douceur et d'une certaine grâce qui mettait Sakura mal à l'aise. Néanmoins, il dû reconnaître l'effort fourni par camarade. Et il ne serait pas dit qu'il soit le seul à rester une tête de mule. Aussi décida-t-il qu'il n'avait rien à y perdre, après tout. Il lui serra la main et répondit :

_Enchanté. Tu peux m'appeler Sakura._

_Ok... Et bien Sakura-kun, je ne crois pas encore te l'avoir dit, alors... Bienvenue parmi nous._

Là, Sakura fut un peu épaté. Ce n'était pas plus difficile que ça, vraiment ? Lui, il avait élevé la rancune au rang d'art de vivre. Il n'oubliait rien et avait du mal à distribuer des secondes chances comme des petits pains... Et là, ça faisait déjà deux fois... Un peu plus tôt, Hyde s'était excusé... Et là, voilà qu'il repartait à zéro... Ce que Sakura avait pris pour uen absence d'honneur et de fierté pourrait bien se révéler être une certaine intelligence, en vérité. C'est bien pour cela qu'il ne songea pas à répliquer. Il serra davantage sa main en guise d'approbation, et hocha la tête. C'était déjà une bonne chose de faite, se dit le petit chanteur, satisfait. Puis, Hyde jetta un oeil derrière lui, aperçevant ainsi Ken affairé à panser la main de leur leader. 2Trange... Il n'avait pas vu que Tetsu avait l'air souffrant. Alors il délaissa Sakura pour venir jusqu'à eux.

_Tet-chan, tu as mal ?_ Demanda-t-il en s'agenouillant vers eux.

_C'est rien, va..._

_Tu parles,_ murmura Hyde, peu convaincu. _Tu as une main qui fait 3 fois la mienne..._

_Oui mais ça, c'est parce que tu as de petites mains,_ rétorqua Ken l'air de rien.

Tetsu ne put s'empêcher de pouffer de rire, bientôt rejoint par les deux autres, et Hyde haussa les épaules, faisant mine d'être vexé. Et quand tout le monde fut plus ou moins arrangé, au bout d'un moment, un guitariste qui commençait à sentir monter la fatigue, proposa de rentrer se coucher.

_Je vais te ramener, Tetsu_, proposa-t-il. _Sakura-kun, on y va ?_

_Vas-y... Je vais rentrer à pieds, ça va me dérouiller les jambes... _répondit le batteur, qui semblait réfléchir.

_Comme tu voudras. Hyde-chan ? Je te dépose ?_

_Je..._

_Tu vas faire un bout de chemin avec moi, pas vrai ?_ Le coupa le batteur, en le regardant avec une certaine insistance.

Hyde le regarde, assez étonné. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, tout à coup ? Mais il n'osa pas dire non. La colère, telle qu'il l'avait perçue ce soir, ça le faisait se dépasser. En dehors de ça, il redevenait timide et appeuré. Appeuré par Sakura et sa façon d'être, comme il l'était depuis le départ. Donc il n'avait pas osé se défiler, à cet instant. Simplement, l'idée de marcher avec Sakura comme ça, dans la rue, pendant Dieu sait combien de temps seuls, l'angoissait un peu... Qu'auraient-ils à se dire ? L'idée de reprendre à zéro et lui laisser une chance de faire bonne impression ne voulait pas dire qu'il fallait nécessairement en passer par là, ni que ça doive débuter dès maintenant... Alors pourquoi diable Sakura avait-il fait ça ?

Quelques paroles furent encore échangées, puis le guitariste emmena avec lui son ami, disant qu'il ne fallait pas tarder, si Sakura ne voulait pas être à la rue, comme il n'avait pas de clé. Et avant qu'il ne comprenne, Hyde se retrouva dehors avec lui, à prendre à gauche, à remonter la fermeture éclair de sa veste à cause du froid et à ignorer son bleu à l'oeil qui lui faisait un peu mal... A sentir le vent sec qui lui donnait les lèvres gercées... A serrer les poings au fond de ses poches... et à attendre que quelque chose ne se passe. Mais les minutes passaient, à marcher côte à côte ainsi, et Sakura semblait bel et bien perdu dans ses pensées... Alors Hyde décida de briser le silence, qui commençait à lui peser :

_Dis... Pourquoi tu as voulu que je t'accompagne ? _Demanda-t-il franchement.

_Deux raisons... _se contenta de répondre le batteur, entre ses dents.

_Lesquelles ?_

_Et bien... _commença Sakura, sur un ton qui montrait qu'il allait se livrer à un exercice difficile pour lui. _J'ai pensé au savon que tu m'as passé plus tôt... Et je te le dis tout net : ce n'est pas ma façon de voir les choses. Je n'approuve pas et si c'était à refaire, j'agirai pareil._

_Je sais bien... _fit Hyde, ne comprenant pas où il voulait en venir en lui disant une chose dont il se doutait bien.

Sakura ne semblait vraiment pas à la fête. Son visage était un rien crispé, mais on aurait pu mettre ça aussi sur le compte du froid ambiant... Et de la soirée difficile qui s'achevait. Ce qui était relativempent amusant avec Sakura, c'est qu'il était très combattif. Il détestait être distancé. Et même si sa fierté ou autre chose devait en souffrir, il en supportait pas qu'on el supplante là où il pensait pouvoir égaler sans problème. Ainsi, il ne se faisait pas à la franchise incroyable de Hyde, une franchise maîtrisée et sans l'ombre d'un doute... Lui qui était certes franc, mais buté... Il ne voulait pas passer pour la tête de con de service en laissant Hyde faire le premeir pas ainsi... Et puis, plus il repensait à deux ou trois choses, plus ça méritait qu'on s'y intéresse, se disait-il...

_Cependant... _continua-t-il enfin, _en y repensant... Je peux comprendre ton point de vue. Je crois que je peux comprendre. Disons que c'est défendable. Je n'y adhère pas, mais c'est défendable, _acheva-t-il avec précaution.

_C'est pas si mal, _répondit Hyde, parfaitement étonné d'un tel revirement.

_Et puis... _continau Sakura, franchement mal à l'aise maintenant. _Je suis moins spontané que toi... Et j'accepte mal le fait que tu aies été capable d'être si large d'esprit tout à l'heure, et pas moi. J'aime pas être à la traîne_.

_Je ne te suis pas là..._

_Tu t'es excusé. Tu le devais, je pense. Mais moi aussi. Et je ne l'ai pas encore fait... Alors... Désolé, _lâcha-t-il du bout des lèvres, en regardant le sol.

Il ne le vit pas, mais un petit sourire s'empara des lèvres de Hyde, à cet instant. C'était assez drôle, de voir ce grand costaud faire tant d'efforts pour lâcher un mot, surtout qu'il ne lui avait rien demandé. Il ne su résister à l'envie de le taquiner, et c'est d'un ton pour le moins espiègle qu'il lança :

_Ca te coûte, on dirait..._

_Ca va..._

_Excuses acceptées. Après tout, on avait peut-être besoin d'en passer par là pour crever l'abcès._

_Va savoir... J'suis plus capable de penser là, j'ai un de ces mal de crâne... _murmura Sakura en se frottant les tempes dans une grimace.

_C'est l'arcade, ça... Tu devrais peut-être aller chez le médecin demain..._

_On verra ça... _

_C'est toi qui voit,_ fit Hyde en soupirant. _Moi je te laisse ici en tout cas, je dois aller par là. A demain..._

_Ok. Salut._

Sakura arriva le premier chez Ken. Il l'attendit devant l'entrée en fumant, tout en repensant à la soirée, qui avait été pleine de rebondissements. Ces types allaient-ils leur ficher la paix, maintenant ? Pas sûr du tout, il allait falloir rester sur ses gardes... La main de Tetsu n'allait-il aps comprommettre un peu leur projets futurs ? Il n'avait rien dit sur le coup, mais quand même, vu l'état de sa main, ça sentait mauvais... Pouvait-il réellement enterrer la hache de guerre avec leur étrange chanteur ? Ca aussi, c'était dur à savoir...

Le chanteur quant à lui, fut bientôt chez lui. Il se mis au lit sans tarder, et eut à peu près les mêmes pensées que Sakura, ce qui n'avait rien de bien étonnant. A ceci près que lui, avait peur de l'autre. Les paroles d'un vieux professeur lui revinrent alors en mémoire. Quand il était plus jeune et que quelqu'un l'impressionnait, son professeur lui avait dit de trouver quelque chose, une caractéristique chez cette personne qu'il pourrait tourner en dérision. Ce faisant, en y repensant, il aurait moins peur. Et force était de constater que ça marchait, quelquefois. Alors il repensa à Sakura et tenta de trouver une chose, peu importe laquelle... Mais à part à un gorille, Sakura ne lui faisait penser à pas grand chose... quoique... En restant dans l'animalerie... Ce qui frappait indéniablement la première fois qu'on voyait le batteur -et ce qui continuait à impressionner Hyde-, c'était son extraordinaire teint blanc et ses yeux noirs, comme ses cheveux... Si on pensait ainsi, l'image d'un panda venait à l'esprit... Hyde éclata de rire dans son lit. C'était assez bien trouvé. Bon, il en le lui dirait pas, sinon Sakura le tuerait, mais... Ca marcherauit peut-être, en attendant.


	8. Prendre conscience

**Ahlala désolée... J'ai mis un temps fou à écrire ce chapitre, pour plusieurs raisons. D'abord, j'ai repris mon blog en main, ce qui me vole un peu du temps d'écriture consacré uniquement aux fics jusque là... Puis mes autres fics m'ont accaparé, et j'ai franchement eu du mal à redémarrer avec celle-ci :). Pourtant j'y tiens, alors voilà, finalement le chapitre 8 est arrivé :). Et le postage devrait reprendre plus régulièrement, maintenant que c'est reparti.**

**Prendre conscience**

Quand Ken arriva enfin, un peu plus tard dans la soirée, c'est un Sakura à moitié congelé qui l'attendait devant chez lui. Le batteur, qui marchait assez vite, était effectivement revenu avant lui et la nuit s'avançant, il ne faisait pas chaud... Il faisait du sur place pour se réchauffer, mais ça commençait vraiment à devenir compliqué... Le guitariste se dépêcha de fermer sa voiture à clé en le voyant, et il arriva d'un pas pressé jusqu'à lui, en sortant ses clés :

_Ah désolé, je t'ai fait attendre..._

_C'est pas un souci, va... _assura Sakura en frottant ses mains l'une contre l'autre pour les réchauffer.

_C'est que Tetsu avait l'air d'avoir sérieusement mal... Alors j'ai tenté de le convaincre, je voulais l'emmener à l'hôpital..._ expliqua Ken en entrant, puis en cherchant l'interrupteur à tâtons.

_... Mais tu as échoué,_ finit Sakura en entrant à son tour, fermant la porte derrière lui.

_Comment t'as deviné ?_

_Simple. Ce type a l'air d'avoir la tête plus dure que nous tous réunis, j'ai l'impression._

_Tetsu ? C'est infernal ce qu'il peut être têtu, c'est vrai ! _Acquisça Ken en riant, tout en enlevant son manteau. _Il serait à l'agonie, qu'il tenterait encore de te faire croire qu'il tient une forme du tonnerre..._

Sakura eut un petit rire à cette phrase, les comparaisons et expressions de Ken le faisant toujours bien rire... Et puis ça semblait un peu exagéré, mais franchement, il avait le sentiment que ce n'était pas si éloigné de la vérité... Ca, leur leader était un étrange bonhomme... Il enleva ses chaussures et son manteau, puis il s'avança jusqu'au salon, et Ken s'empressa de faire du thé pour les réchauffer. Il était tard, mais ils avaient pour habitude de parler pendant un moment, le soir... Et puis là, il y avait matière à discuter, après une telle soirée ! Perdu dans ses pensées sans réel lien les unes avec les autres, Sakura avait placé ses mains de chaque côté de sa tasse, appréciant la chaleur qu'il ressentait ainsi... Ken s'occupa rapidement de fermer porte et volets, puis de se caller entre les coussins de son canapé, histoire d'être bien et de ne plus bouger de là... Puis il lança finalement :

_Tu en penses quoi, de tout ça ?_

_Je pense que je me remets à saigner... _murmura Sakura, sentant que ça coulait par-dessous son pansement.

_Ah et merde ! _Grogna Ken en se levant immédiatement.

Il alla chercher quelques pansements qu'il lui restait, histoire de lui en refaire un plus épais, à la place de celui qu'avait fait Hyde. Ce faisant, il marmonna pour lui-même qu'il en avait 'marre de jouer les infirmières à la fin', ce qui fit diablement sourire Sakura, qui attendait patiemment. Il ne broncha pas durant la suite des 'opérations', pourtant Ken était loin d'être aussi doux que son précédent soigneur. Il en venait presque à regretter le chanteur, c'est dire... Enfin si on y repensait, si Hyde avait correctement fait ça dès le début, il n'aura pas à subir ça une seconde fois...

_Vraiment, ce gars..._ lâcha-t-il à cette pensée. _Il ne sait même pas faire un pansement correct..._

_Qui ? Hyde ? _Releva Ken, tentant de suivre le fil de ses pensées. _Ben il était pas mal amoché aussi..._

_Hm..._

_Oui bon, _soupira-t-il en terminant d'aposer le pansement sans douceur, _quoi qu'il fasse, ce ne sera jamais bien, j'ai bien compris. Et tu oses traiter Tetsu-kun de têtu. Tu m'en fais un beau, quand même !_

_Attends, tu verrais les efforts que j'ai fait ce soir... _protesta immédiatement Sakura.

Pas d'injustice, s'il vous plaît ! Il s'en était pris plein la tête, au sens propre comme au figuré, et jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il n'avait quand même jamais mangé personne... Alors simple boutade ou reproche déguisé, Sakura ne voulut prendre aucun risque devant la remarque de son soigneur improvisé... Et puis c'est vrai qu'il avait été sympa, quand même... On ne lui ôterait pas de l'idée qu'il avait défendu un type -pour lequel il n'avait pas une grande affection jusque là-, et que ça, c'était bien. Et il avait même fait la paix avec ce même type, alors bon... Sans lui décerner le prix Nobel de la paix, on l'aurait complimenté là-dessus, que ça ne lui aurait pas déplu, tout de même...

_C'est vrai, tiens, _remarqua Ken avec humour. _Après tout, vous êtes rentrés ensemble... Et à moins que tu n'aies caché le corps le long de la route, j'en déduis que ça a été._

_Mais oui ! _Confirma Sakura, à peine agacé. _En fin de compte... Ce type, quand il veut, il peut ne pas être désagréable..._

_Donc... Toutes ces réserves et négations en moins, ça veut dire qu'il est sympa ? _Tenta Ken en souriant, l'air de rien.

_Hé ho, n'abuse pas non plus._

_Hm... En tout cas, son insolence a bien failli lui coûter cher, ce coup-ci,_ répliqua le guitariste d'un air pensif.

C'est vrai que ça aurait pu mal tourner, quand on y repensait... Ils ne s'en sortaient pas si mal, dans un sens, si on faisait le bilan... Mais... Une seconde, là ! _'Ce coup ci' ?! _Sakura devait-il comprendre par là que c'était une chose courante, dans ce groupe ? Que ce fichu bonhomme l'ouvrait rarement, mais que quand il le faisait, il avait la bonne idée de le faire en situation délicate ? Si c'était ça... Ca allait être gai ! Car ces termes là voulait quand même plus ou moins dire que ce n'était pas la première fois... Sakura haussa un sourcil perplexe :

_Ca arrive souvent, ça ? Ou c'était juste mon cadeau de bienvenue ?_

_Tu parles de Hyde qui se fait tabasser ou de cette histoire avec Hideo ? _Demanda Ken en allant mettre le bandage usagé à la poubelle.

_Les deux, tiens._

_Ben cette histoire avec Hideo remonte à peu de temps. Au départ du gars que tu remplaces en fait, donc tu vois... Quant à Hyde-kun, ben... Disons qu'il a une facheuse tendance à laisser la colère prendre le pas sur sa timidité, dans certains cas. En gros, il l'ouvre dans les situations où il faudrait justement qu'il se fasse oublier... Alors bien sûr, ça va rarement jusque là, mais ça lui a souvent joué des tours..._

_C'est gai, _conclut Sakura avec une moue dubitative. _Donc on doit s'attendre à ça si je comprends bien, juste parce que ce gars ne sait pas la fermer ?_

Ken eut un petit rire amusé. Présenté comme ça, c'était tout de même assez drôle... L'air bourru de Sakura le faisait plutôt rire, il devait bien l'avouer... Ca contrastait tellement avec eux tous, plutôt souriants et ouverts au premier abord... Enfin, presque tous. Mais pour le coup, il trouvait cela un peu fort, venant de lui. Car il ne fallait pas le connaître plus de cinq minutes, pour voir que Sakura était du genre à bondir à la première insulte, voire au premier regard qu'il jugeant comme étant gênant... Il avait le sang chaud, c'était évident... Alors l'entendre dire qu'en gros, Hyde devrait être plus mesuré dans ses propos alors que lui-même devait rarement fonctionner ainsi, c'était assez comique, d'un certain point de vue. Il ne se gêna pas pour le lui faire remarquer, d'ailleurs :

_Parce que toi, si Hideo t'avait titillé comme ça, tu aurais tendu l'autre joue sans répliquer ? Alors là, tu me feras gober pas mal de choses, mais certainement pas ça !_

_Hm..._

_Ben tiens. Je ne t'entends plus, bizarrement,_ triompha Ken.

_N'empêche que moi au moins,_ marmonna le batteur en se versant à boire,_ je sais me défendre, je peux donc me permettre de l'ouvrir et..._

_Ahhh ! _Le coupa aussitôt Ken en se prenant la tête entre les mains d'un air exagérément dramatique. _Stop, stop ! Tu radotes, là ! On a bien compris que tu étais un grand garçon, et je t'en félicite, mais je rejoins Hyde-chan sur ce point : tu te reposes trop sur la force brute. Ca ne fait pas toute la différence, parfois._

Sakura se tue. Qu'aurait-il pu y redire, de toute façon ? Il n'avait pas envie d'ouvrir le débat avec Ken, même s'il paraîssait peu probable qu'ils finissent par s'engueuler, Ken semblant être un homme tellement facile à vivre... Alors, sans doute par flemme vu l'heure et la fatigue, il se garda de toute remarque. Par contre, il nota une chose pour lui-même. Cette remarque de Ken, à l'instant... Pas vraiment une remontrance ni même un sérieux reproche... Un avis, ou quelque chose dans ce goût là. C'était la première fois que l'un de ses 3 nouveaux camarades lui en faisait un. Enfin, si on exceptait ce gars bizarre, mais Sakura n'accordait pas encore vraiment de profonde importance à ses dires, du moins c'est ce qu'il voulut décider. C'était la première fois que Ken portait en quelque sorte un jugement sur sa façon d'être, et qu'il émettait une sorte de critique... Et loin de le prendre mal, Sakura l'accueillit plutôt bien. Faire cela, ça signifiait qu'il s'intégrait bien, après tout. On prend le temps de commenter le caractère d'une personne si on y attache de l'importance... Il ne doutait pas de l'amitié de Ken à son égard, mais cet élément l'assura de la franchise du guitariste et du fait qu'il était à l'aise avec lui. Et ça lui fit plaisir, d'autant qu'il s'entendait à merveille avec Tetsu également...

Le lendemain, ils partirent tranquillement en direction de leur local. Si Ken était frais et dispo, Sakura avait un mal de crâne infernal dû à sa blessure à l'arcade, aussi n'avait-il pas fermé l'oeil. Du coup, il était d'humeur moyenne, quand ils arrivèrent à destination. Quelques mètres avant d'arriver, Ken relança le sujet abordé la veille, pour montrer à Sakura qu'il était bien intégré maintenant, et qu'il devait donc faire des efforts pour que la bonne entente s'installe entre lui et le dernier réticent.

_Et puis tu sais, il ne faut pas oublier une chose_, ajouta-t-il. _Ce que je vais dire peut paraître évident, mais bon... Les gens ont certes des traits de caractère dominants, mais n'oublions pas qu'ils ne se résument __pas__ qu'à ça, à une première impression..._

_Traduction ? _Demanda Sakura en soupirant.

_Et bien j'imagine que tu sais l'image qu'on peut se faire de toi, à première vue... Pourtant, tu es capable de réflexions auxquelles je ne m'attendais pas. Tu es très cultivé aussi, dans des domaines que je n'imaginais pas. Ca, comment l'aurais-je su, si je ne m'étais pas intéressé à toi ?_

_J'imagine que c'est vrai..._

_Ainsi, tu seras étonné d'apprendre à quel point Hyde-chan est un petit rigolo, quand il veut. Tu peux me faire confiance, ce type est complètement déjanté._

_Qui ? Lui ? _S'exclama Sakura comem si on venait de lui annoncer une énormité.

_Oh oui... Il se trouve que tu n'as pas prêté attention à ses traits d'humour, tu te focalisais sur ce qui te bloquait... Mais il pourrait bien t'étonner de ce point de vue..._

Sakura n'y croyait pas, mais alors là pas du tout. Le hasard se chargea de le détromper, et pas plus tard que tout de suite. Ils entrèrent et un curieux spectacle s'offrit à eux, une fois rendus dans la pièce principale. Tetsu, assis sur une chaise, était en plein fou rire, tandis que Hyde, debout devant lui, lui faisait un sketch entre grimaces, jeux de mots et autres cris poussés ça et là. Un véritable échappé de l'asile. Tetsu étant bon public, il riait à tout, alors forcément... Ken jubila et remercia le hasard qui avait appuyé ses dires si rapidement... Il se tourna d'un air triomphant vers Sakura, et murmura :

_Hum... Qu'est-ce que je disais ?_

_C'est pas drôle, ça, _fit Sakura en haussant les épaules.

_Tu es vraiment une tête de pioche, tu sais ça ?_

Ken alla saluer leurs deux camarades, et aussitôt Tetsu les informa. Son poignet était douloureux, aussi devait-il oublier l'entraînement pendant quelques jours. Néanmoins, il serait là et assurerait tout ce qu'il pouvait, pour ne pas perdre trop de temps. Chacun savait bien que dès qu'il le pourrait, il s'entraînerait jour et nuit pour rattraper son retard, en anxieux qu'il était.Pour l'heure, il décida de répondre à quelques courriers du genre factures en tous genres, et alla s'installer à la table. Ken pris immédiatement sa guitare pour s'entraîner, et Sakura alla s'asseoir à la batterie. Il ne fallut pas longtemps avant que Hyde ne s'approche de lui, avec prudence cependant.

_Euh... Pas trop mal ?_

_Où ça ?_ Demanda Sakura.

_Ton oeil..._

Le comique de la situation apparut à Sakura quand il regarda Hyde. Il n'avait pas fait attention hier, mais.... Son oeil gauche était enflé, et Hyde, c'était le droit. Face à face comme ça et vu de l'extérieur, ça devait être franchement drôle... Il le fit remarquer à son camarade, qui n'avait pas fait attention non plus. Admettant que Hyde était venu le trouver de lui-même et considérant que Ken n'avait pas tort sur toute la ligne, Sakura voulut enchaîner, histoire de ne pas perdre le dialogue, si futile qu'il soit, peu importe :

_Dis... Je me posais une question._

_Laquelle ? _Demanda Hyde en s'asseyant en face de lui.

_Pourquoi 'Hyde' ?_

_Euh... Je ne te suis pas, là... _fit Hyde en haussant un sourcil.

_Non, je veux dire... C'est pas un nom, ça._

_Ah_, fit le chanteur, comprenant le sens de la question. _C'est un secret._

Sakura ne le prit pas mal, vu le clin d'oeil qui accompagna la réponse. Il n'était pas curieux et il respectait complètement les secrets de chacun. Ca n'était pas lui qui allait insister lourdement, si on n'avait pas envie de lui dire quelque chose. Aussi acquiesça-t-il en souriant, lui faisant ainsi comprendre que ce n'était pas grave. Et il enchaîna. Sur les chansons qu'ils verraient aujourd'hui, sur la façon dont il comptait s'y prendre... Puis il apprit que Hyde éavait enseigné la batterie, il y avait un temps. Que voilà un sujet sur lequel il pouvait parler sans problèmes... Ca ne travaillait pas beaucoup, mais Tetsu était trop content de la tournure des choses pour faire la moindre remarque...


	9. Apprendre à connaître

**Le rythme de cette fic est relativement lent, vous l'aurez remarqué :). Aussi j'espère que je ne perdrai personne en cours de route... Car il n'y a pas énormément d'action dans cette fic, c'est vrai (quoique y a déjà eu une baston quand même, après tout XD). Ceci dit je vais essayer de changer un peu cela au chapitre suivant. Enjoy ! :)**

**Apprendre à connaître**

Effectivement, ça travaillait peu... Mais après tout, juste pour aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas bien grave... De temps en temps, l'un d'eux lançait une phrase destinée à remotiver la troupe... qui l'était tout juste le temps de 5 minutes, avant de repartir ailleurs, entre délires et discussions en tous genres. Tant pis, ils se rattraperaient plus tard. Bien amochés par la soirée de la veille, c'était la petite forme pour tous, ce qui expliquait en partie le manque d'implication flagrant aujourd'hui. Les heures filaient, il était même l'heure de déjeuner, lorsque Tetsu leva le nez de ses papiers et s'étira en baillant longuement. Il passa sa main sur sa nuque avec une grimace : il était tout engourdi, à force d'être penché là... A sa gauche et devant, il n'y avait personne. A sa droite par contre, il voyait bien Hyde. Enfin... Une partie du bonhomme, du moins. Le chanteur était la tête dans le frigo, probablement à chercher de quoi nourrir son estomac jamais rassasié... Ca fit plutôt rire Tetsu, qui se disait que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il n'était pas rare de lever les yeux sur Hyde et de le voir en train de manger. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, c'est soit qu'il venait de le faire, soit qu'il allait le faire...

_Hé ! Tu crois que je ne te vois pas !_ Lança-t-il à son camarade.

Une tête étonnée apparut au-dessus de la porte du frigo, les joues bien rebondies... Le flagrant délit parfait. Tetsu ne voulut même pas savoir ce qu'il mangeait. Dans ce frigo, il y avait surtout à boire... Question nourriture, c'était un peu le désert... mis à part un vieux bocal contenant ce qui s'apparentait à des pêches au sirop, vu l'aspect... Mais rien que d'y penser, Tetsu fit la grimace.

_Ou je me trompe, ou tu as faim ? _Lui demanda-t-il.

_Ben... C'est l'heure de déjeuner, quoi._

_On va y aller, alors... Ils sont où, les autres ?_

_Partis acheter des cigarettes_, répondit le chanteur en mâchant, tout en venant s'asseoir vers lui.

Au moment où il achevait de donner cette explication, Ken et Sakura entrèrent justement dans la pièce, revenant de leur petite course. Aussitôt, Tetsu se leva et les arrêta dans leur progression jusqu'au canapé :

_Ne vous installez pas... On va aller manger, ok ?_

_Bonne idée,_ acquiesça Ken en faisant demi-tour immédiatement.

D'un commun accord, il fut décidé de prendre ce repas tous ensemble dans une sorte de brasserie bon marché, située à quelques rues de là... Ils s'installèrent au fond, se réjouissant que le lieu soit peu fréquenté, et donc si calme... Mais quand l'entrée leur fut apportée, Tetsu se trouva bien embêté : avec sa main encore douloureuse, il ne pouvait pas vraiment se saisir de ses baguettes, pas plus qu'il ne pouvait jouer... Ken le lui fit remarquer, lui conseillant de le faire avec la main gauche. Tetsu tenta le coup, mais cela ne donnait rien de bonn vraiment. Quand l'on est habitué à se servir d'une main pour tout faire ou presque depuis toujours, il est difficile d'y arriver aussi bien avec l'autre... A ce rythme, ils seraient au repas du soir, que Tetsu n'en aurait pas encore fini celui-là... Alors quand le plat principal leur fut amené, Hyde se saisit du tout à sa place, et se proposa :

_Je vais te faire manger, ok ?_

_Hein ?_ S'exclama Tetsu. _Ah non non, c'est trop gênant !_

_Mais non oh, personne ne regarde... Et vous ne vous moquerez pas, n'est-ce pas ? _Fit Hyde aux deux autres, qui acquiesçèrent avec un grand sourire de traîtres en puissance.

_Non non, c'est bon... _dit Tetsu, qui n'était vraiment pas emballé par cette idée.

Déjà qu'il avait horreur d'être assisté, alors là... Ken en profita pour raconter à l'oreille de Sakura, cette fois où il y avait 5 ans de ça, Tetsu s'était cassé la jambe, et qu'il voulait lui porter ses affires. Il avait presque dû se battre avec lui pour pouvoir l'aider... Ca fit discrètement rire Sakura, qui comprit que leur leader était du genre_ « j'ai besoin de personne, j'y arrive bien »_. Néanmoins et aussi déterminé qu'il soit, Sakura fut bizarrement certain que Hyde aurait le dessus. Il commençait à comprendre quel caractère était leur chanteur, et même si on ne l'aurait pas dit, il lui donnait l'avantage, sur ce coup.

_Ah mais ne sois pas si buté ! _S'écria Hyde avec naturel. _Comment tu vas faire ? Hors de question que tu passes l'après-midi avec presque rien dans le ventre. _

_Ah bon sang..._

_Mais qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? Tu as mal, c'est inutile d'en rajouter en forçant... Pour aujourd'hui, accepte qu'on t'aide... Je vais te faire manger, comme ça tu auras le ventre plein et tout le monde sera content. N'en fais pas une histoire, bon sang. T'es chiant, quand même ! _S'écria Hyde en assaisonnant le plat.

Vaincu, Tetsu soupira et ne dit plus rien, laissant Ken et Sakura se rapprocher et faire de gros efforts pour ne pas sourire. A deux doigts de craquer, le batteur se pencha vers son camarade, et murmura le plus bas possible :

_C'est... c'est courant, ça ?_

_Hm ? Oh oui, ils se chamaillent souvent comme un vieux couple, t'avais pas remarqué ?_

_Si mais... Je m'attendais pas vraiment à ce que ce soit Hyde qui l'emporte._

_Je te l'ai dit, non ? Notre petite vedette a du caractère._

_Hm... _concéda Sakura. _Ceci dit, je persiste à penser que Tetsu-kun aurait dû aller voir le médecin._

_Je suis de ton avis. Je pense qu'en s'y mettant à nous trois cet après-midi, on devrait pouvoir le harceler assez longtemps pour qu'il craque, qu'en dis-tu ?_

_Ca marche._

Leur plan mis au point, ils retournèrent à la situation présente. Et le spectacle valait le coup d'oeil. Tetsu avec un air boudeur, qui ouvrait la bouche dès que Hyde lui approchait la nourriture du visage... Et Hyde, souriant, qui se faisait un plaisir d'aider et qui tentait même de temps en temps des _« et une cuillère pour Ken-chan... »_, auxquels Tetsu répondait par des regards assassins. Le guitariste se mordait sérieusement la lèvre pour ne pas se mettre à rire et ainsi se mettre son ami d'enfance à dos... Mais Sakura ne réussit pas à se contenir. Il pouffa de rire en tentant de se concentrer sur sa nourriture, ce qui était peine perdue... C'était bien trop drôle pour qu'il reste de marbre. Et puis Tetsu trouva la situation comique également, et il finit par se mettre à rire... Le repas se termina donc dans une ambiance très relâchée, c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire... Sur le chemin du retour, à grands coups d'arguments, Tetsu finit par se laisser convaincre : il irait voir le médecin. Et puisqu'il était d'humeur accomodante, Ken décida ne pas laisser filer l'occasion : il allait l'emmener de suite. Tetsu essaya bien de dire que ça pouvait au moins attendre, mais il fut presque jeté dans la voiture du guitariste, tandis que Hyde et Sakura regagnèrent la salle pour les y attendre. Le batteur s'installa dans le canapé et murmura presque pour lui-même :

_J'espère que ça ne sera rien de grave..._

_Oh oui... Une foulure, je pense. Rien de plus. Il peut bien la bouger, c'est juste que ça lui fait comme une douleur. Ca ne doit pas être très important,_ fit Hyde en rangeant un peu ça et là.

_Hm... Encore heureux qu'il ait accepté d'aller voir un médecin._

_Oh de toute façon, je l'aurais harcelé chez lui toute la nuit, en tambourinant à sa porte jusqu'à ce qu'il cède et il le sait, donc..._

_Ah... ah oui, carrément ? _Demanda Sakura, mi-amusé, mi-surpris.

_La fin justifie les moyens._

_Euh... _bafouilla le batteur, perplexe. _Mais quand même..._

Jusque là, Hyde le regardait avec sérieux, les bras croisés sur son torse, ayant arrêté de ranger. Mais à la dernière phrase du bassiste, les coins de sa bouche se relevèrent et un petit rire amusé s'échappa de ses fines lèvres, en même temps que son regard se fit très rieur. Amusé, il lança :

_Je plaisante ! Si tu voyais ta tête !_

_C'est malin, _bougonna Sakura, _tu me fais marcher..._

_... Et tu coures, en effet._

_Pour ma défense, il faut dire que tu n'as pas l'air de rigoler non plus, quand tu as une idée. Je l'ai vu ce midi encore, et l'autre jour, avec ce bonhomme surtout..._

_Ah... _fit Hyde en se remettant à ranger, tête baissée. _Mais... Dans ces cas là... On dirait que ce n'est pas moi qui agit._

_Excuse-moi ? _Fit le batteur en haussant un sourcil.

_Je ne sais pas... _expliqua Hyde en tentant de le regarder. _Je m'énerve très vite et je ne réfléchis pas à ce que je dis, aux conséquences... Après, j'ai peur. Avant aussi. Mais pendant, je pourrais dire de ces choses... Enfin ça ne dure pas. C'est la preuve que je ne suis pas ce genre de gars autoritaire, _acheva-t-il avec un rire jaune.

Sakura l'avait écouté sans broncher. Finalement, Hyde était bien el genre de gars qui lui filait la migraine. Ca se confirmait. Il était compliqué, dur à saisir, et chaque fois qu'on croyait le classer dans une catégorie quelconque, il disait ou faisait une chose qui disait le contraire... Ce genre de personnes fatiguait beaucoup Sakura, qui passait son chemin, évitant soigneusement de tenter de comprendre... Mais pour une raison quelconque, il ne voulut pas agir ainsi cette fois encore. En fait, c'était aussi étrange que dur à expliquer. Plus il connaîssait Hyde, plus se dernier lui semblait complexe... et en même temps, il le comprenait. Tout ce que Hyde disait était assez simple à s'imaginer... Sans partager son point de vue, on pouvait le comprendre. Et comprendre un gars chiant comme lui, ce n'était pas dans les habitudes de Sakura. Pas plus que le fait qu'il ait envie d'en apprendre davantage, encore. Et encore moins el fait qu'il ait envie de le rassurer, en entendant Hyde se dévaloriser ainsi, l'air de rien...

_Je ne pense pas que ça soit vrai..._dit-il enfin.

_Ah non ?_

_Bien sûr je ne te connais pas bien, mais... Je pense que tout ce qu'on fait a une raison d'être. Tu es comme ça. C'est une partie de toi, du moins. Même si elle contraste avec d'autres, même si elle se fait rare, ça reste toi._

_Sakura-kun, tu parles de façon très complaisante... Merci, fit Hyde en souriant, touché. Mais tu sais, tu ne dois pas non plus te sentir obligé de me parler..._

En effet, le chanteur réalisait qu'ils discutaient gentimment depuis un bon moment déjà, tous les deux... Que ça semblait plaîre à Sakura, qui plus est ! Même s'ils étaient d'accord pour repartir du bon pied, il ne croyait quand même pas en arriver là... Du moins pas si vite. Et autre fait surprenant : lui-même se sentait plutôt à l'aise. Ca restait Sakura, et donc une foule de choses auxquelles il aurait à se faire... Mais ce n'était pas gênant, cette conversation. Le batteur rit à son tour et lui rétorqua :

_Et je suis censé rester là sans rien dire à chaque fois qu'il n'y aura que nous ici ? C'est gai ! _

_C'est vrai... _reconnut le chanteur en souriant.

_Plus sérieusement : je ne me force pas, _assura Sakura._ C'est un truc que je ne sais pas faire, de toute façon._

_Je pense que tu es intéressant, fit soudainement Hyde, _comme cette pensée lui venait.

_Merci !_

_Si tu avais été bien élevé, tu aurais répondu 'toi aussi' ! _Fit Hyde, en faisant semblant de le lui reprocher.

_Ah ? Maintenant tu passes commande, pour te faire envoyer des fleurs ? Je savais pas !_

Premier éclat de rire partagé... Et cela fait partie de ces choses anodines en apparence, mais qui signifient plus que ce que l'on peut croire... En tous les cas, disons que c'était toujours un progrès. D'autant que la discussion continua dans cette voie, parsemée sinon de rires, au moins de bonne ambiance... Et nul besoin de dire que les deux membres restants, à leur retour, risquaient d'être on ne peut plus surpris.


	10. Le premier

**Le chapitre 10 apporte un élément pour l'évolution du groupe. C'est autant pour ancrer ça dans une réalité (toutes proportions gardées) que pour faire une vue un peu plus large du groupe, alors que c'était plutôt resserré sur les membres, surtout deux, jusque là :)...**

**Le premier**

Pas mal de temps avait passé depuis cet épisode. La foulûre au poignet de Tetsu les avait ralenti durant quelques jours, mais le bassiste eut tôt fait de se remettre sur pied. Ce n'était pas encore ça qui allait l'arrêter. Le travail reprit donc avec acharnement, sans relâche... Et Sakura finit par savoir tout ce qu'il fallait. Il connaîssait les morceaux aussi bien qu'eux, participait voire provoquait des modifications, assistait à la naissance d'idées nouvelles... Ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde, professionnellement parlant. Et ça et là, ils se produisaient où ils le pouvait, leur single déjà sorti aidant. Gagner une renommée par la scène était une idée qui leur plaîsait énormément. Conquérir un public, si petit soit-il, de fidèles, et se faire connaître par étapes... D'ailleurs, se faire connaître ne les intéressait que dans la mesure où cela pouvait leur permettre de continuer à jouer, mais ce n'était pas un but en soi. Si ambitieux qu'il soit, Tetsu n'avait pas ce genre de visée, c'était bien différent de ce à quoi il aspirait. Et tous l'approuvaient. Cependant, lorsque la nouvelle leur tomba dessus, ils furent bien forcés de reconnaître leur enthousiasme et leur désir de 'le faire'. Cela arriva un matin, alors que Tetsu, encore chez lui, relevait son courrier. Sa maison servait un peu de secrétariat. Il s'y faisait envoyer tout le courrier concernant le groupe, et son téléphone aussi était partagé entre son usage privé et professionnel. Et ce matin là au courrier, une lettre n'était pas comme les autres. Il la lut, ouvrit de grands yeux quand il eut terminé, eut un énorme sourire. Il la relut encore attentivement, juste pour être sûr... Il la replia ensuite dans l'enveloppe qu'il prit avec lui... Et ni une ni deux, il fonça chez celui qui habitait le plus près de chez lui : Ken. Tant pis, aujourd'hui était censé être un jour de repos, mais il ne pouvait pas attendre. Le leader pressé ne mis pas longtemps en voiture, pour arriver chez son ami. Il tambourrina à la porte avec toujours le même sourire collé sur le visage. Jusqu'à ce qu'il entende marmonner à l'intérieur.

_C'est moi Ken-chan, ouvre !_

_Hein ?_ S'écria le guitariste en ouvrant la porte. _Ah non attends je te jure, je croyais vraiment qu'on ne bossait pas aujourd'hui ! Pas vrai Sakura-kun ? _Demanda-t-il en apostrophant le batteur qui arrivait derrière lui.

_Ah oui, je confirme, _répondit celui-ci en baillant.

_Oh mais arrêtez, je ne vais pas vous manger ! Si je suis là, c'est que j'ai une nouvelle extraordinaire à vous apprendre !_

_Tu as l'air anormalement surexcité... C'est donc une bonne nouvelle._

_Oh oui !_

Ken le fit entrer et il alla s'habiller de façon décente tandis que Sakura leur servit à boire. Visiblement, ils étaient partis pour une grasse matinée, avant l'arrivée inattendue du leader. Un leader maintenant occupé à joindre Hyde chez lui. Sauf que ça ne répondait pas. Quand Ken arriva vers eux, il ne put résister à son regard interrogateur et pour toute réponse, il sortit de sa poche la lettre reçue le matin même, et la lui tendit. Ken la prit sans y comprendre grand chose, et il eut à la fin de sa lecture la même expression que Tetsu avant lui : un grand sourire béat.

_Non?! _S'exclama-t-il, incrédule.

_Et si !_ rétorqua Tetsu avec le même sourire.

_Dites, vous m'expliquez maintenant, ou j'ai le temps de me faire couler un bain ?_ Plaisanta Sakura.

La lettre passa finalement entre ses mains, et sa réaction fut identique à celle de ses deux camarades avant lui. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à demander de plus amples explications, Tetsu retenta encore une fois d'appeler le chanteur, qui manquait à l'appel... Et au bout de 4 sonneries, celui-ci décrocha enfin, visiblement réveillé en sursaut, donc de mauvaise humeur. Dans son esprit peu clair qui émergeait de son lit douillet, une chose l'était pourtant : quiconque le réveillait aller déguster ! Aussi cria-t-il un énergique :

_Allo !_

_Euh... C'est Tetsu, ici._

_Si tu n'es pas mourant, je ne te pardonnerai jamais de me réveiller après une nuit pareille..._ marmonna le chanteur.

_Euh... Je vais bien, merci._

_Excuse-moi Tet-chan, _se radoucit Hyde, _mais j'ai passé une telle nuit... J'ai l'impression de dormir depuis 5 minutes seulement._

_Ce que j'ai à dire va te réveiller._

_Ah ? Ben vas-y, envoie._

_On va le faire, _répondit simplement Tetsu.

_Quoi ? _S'agaça Hyde. _Qui va faire quoi, d'abord ?_

_Notre premier album, _annonça fièrement le leader. _Ca y est. Nos courriers ont fini par trouver la bonne oreille. On a un studio à Tokyo pour un certain temps, assez court donc il ne s'agira pas de traîner... Mais on va le faire !_

Sa voix tentait bien d'être calme, mais peine perdue : l'excitation se sentait dans chacun de ses mots. Comme quelqu'un qui tente de contenir une grande joie, mais pourrait échapper un cri de joie à tout moment. Tetsu en tremblait presque d'excitation, tandis qu'il lui annonçait cela. Ca n'avait jamais été le but, Tetsu l'avait dit et répété. Et ça ne voulait rien dire. Cet album là pouvait tout aussi bien compter 15 acquéreurs, à savoir les membres de leur famille et puis c'était tout, fin de l'histoire. Tetsu savait tout cela, tout comme ses camarades. N'empêche que... Il était diablement content ! Impossible de s'en empêcher. C'était une étape franchie et ça avait beau 'ne pas être le but', et bien c'était génial quand même, pas la peine de se raconter des histoires. A l'autre bout du fil, le petit chanteur était effectivement bien réveillé maintenant. Et il se demandait s'il avait bien entendu. Un peu incrédule, il dit simplement :

_Tu plaisantes, là._

_Je suis très sérieux, _rétorqua Tetsu en se retenant de lui exploser le tympan. _On y est arrivés ! _

_Tu es où là ?_

_Chez Ken-chan._

_Ok alors ne bougez pas, je suis là dans un quart d'heure, le temps de sauter dans mes fringues !_

Tetsu acquiesça, mais Hyde avait déjà raccroché. Le petit chanteur faillit démonter le téléphone en déposant le combiné sur la base. Ensuite, il fonça dans sa chambre non sans s'exploser le pied dans un meuble en passant... Et le premier pantalon ainsi que le premier pull trouvés firent l'affaire. Portable, clés, portefeuille, clopes, comme toujours... Et la seconde d'après, il était dans sa voiture, fonçant chez le guitariste et provoquant du même coup la terreur chez ses voisins qu'il faillit écraser en sortant du parking... Il avait beau l'avoir entendu et savoir que Tetsu plaisantait rarement en parlant boulot... il avait quand même du mal à y croire. Leurs démarches avaient donc portés leurs fruits. Incroyable. Un album, alors... Comme les vrais ? Si ça, ce n'était pas la classe... Ca ferait la fierté de ses parents, et pour Hyde à ce moment là, c'était énorme. En moins de deux, il débarqua chez Ken, tapant à la porte énergiquement, si bien que Ken se dit qu'entre les assauts du leader tantôt et les siens maintenant, il allait devoir la renforcer...

_On arrive, on arrive, _grogna-t-il en se pressant pour lui ouvrir, _y a pas le feu..._

_Ken-chan ! _Hurla le petit androgyne en lui sautant presque au cou.

_Oui oui, c'est bien comme ça qu'on m'appelle..._

_C'est terrible !_

_Et oui mon grand ! Mais entre, on va fêter ça !_

_De l'alcool à cette heure quand même, Ken-chan... _fit Tetsu quand le chanteur les eût rejoint.

_Ah tais-toi, bon sang, je vais pas trinquer avec du thé non ? _S'exclama le guistariste. _C'est un coup à me déprimer pour la journée, ça ! _

Et effectivement, malgré l'heure, ils trinquèrent. Ils le méritaient bien, après tout. Sakura était vraiment content de cette nouvelle. Il n'en avait pas besoin pour savoir qu'il avait fait le bon choix en acceptant de les rejoindre, mais malgré tout, c'était une bien heureuse nouvelle tout de même. Ken tentait de jouer les blasés mais sa joie était nteement visible, tout comme Tetsu. Hyde par contre, criait plus qu'il ne parlait, et ne se cachait pas pour exprimer sa satisfaction. Sakura se surpris à sourire à son tour, rien qu'en le regardant. Hyde avait un vrai sourire de gosse. Et comme il portait encore une légère trace sur la joue, laissée par les plis de ses draps, ça ajoutait à la panoplie... Il était vraiment touchant, quelque part. Son sourire et son rire étaient communicatifs, ce n'était pas la première fois que Sakura le constatait. Il secoua la tête, se demandant à quoi il était en train de penser, quand Hyde se tourna sur sa gauche et avec un grand sourire, il lança à son voisin :

_Bravo Tet-chan, tout ça c'est grâce à toi !_

_Hm ? _S'étouffa la bassiste dans son verre. _Elle est bonne, celle-là._

_Si si... Tu as travaillé dur et tu as cru en tout le monde, alors..._

_En attendant, _le coupa Tetsu,_ ce n'est pas moi qui chante, ni qui joue de tous les instruments, non ? Les félicitations, tout le monde y a droit._

_Très juste ! _Ajouta Ken. _A nous !_

Un peu de silence dans la pièce, puisque chacun vida son verre d'une traite sur ces paroles. Sakura s'occupa de la tournée suivante, juste pour marquer le coup. Et quitte à passer pour un horrible travailleur sans coeur, Tetsu ajouta :

_Oui... mais ceci dit, il faut encore l'enregistrer, donc ne pas se reposer sur..._

_Ah bon sang, _l'interrompit Ken, _je vais vraiment te baillonner si tu continues, tu es un tel névrosé... Dis donc Hyde-chan, _s'arrêta-t-il d'un ton amusé quand son regard se posa sur le chanteur, _tu savais que tu avais mis deux chaussettes différentes, là ?_

_Hein ? _Fit l'interpellé en baissant les yeux. _Ah merde, je me suis dépêché..._

_Mettre une verte et une rouge, c'est pas banal... _observa Sakura en riant à moitié.

_Sakura-kun... _commença Tetsu.

Hyde eut l'air profondément ennuyé, tout à coup. Et c'était plutôt étrange, pour une histoire de si peu d'importance... Il se grattait la tête en souriant de façon un peu forcée, ses joues prenant une belle teinte rose... Tetsu et Ken échangèrent un regard entendu et tentèrent vainement d'attirer l'attention du batteur, qui ne captait pas le malaise. Alors Hyde eut un petit rire, et il expliqua :

_Ca ne m'a pas choqué..._

_D'autant qu'elle flashent... _continua Sakura, imperturbable.

_Sakura-kun... _murmura Ken en lui faisant des signes.

_Je ne peux pas le voir, _répondit Hyde en regardant le batteur.

_De quoi ? Comment ça ? _Demanda Sakura, étonné.

_Sakura... _tenta désespérément Tetsu.

_Je ne peux pas voir les couleurs._

_Quoi ? C'est possible, ça ?_

_Apparement oui, je te confirme, _fit Hyde avec un rire bref.

_Toutes ? _Insista Sakura, incrédule.

_Sauf le bleu._

_Mais c'est affreux, ça !_

A le voir comme ça, toujours tout de noir vêtu, on ne l'aurait pas dit, mais Sakura était par certains côtés tout aussi joyeux que Tetsu, par exemple. Un monde sans couleurs, il ne s'était même jamais posé la question... C'était normal. Il n'y avait pas à s'en extasier, puisque c'était là dès le départ. Mais là qu'il entendait Hyde lui dire que pour lui, il en était autrement... Il n'aimait pas bien l'idée. Voir tout ne noir et blanc ? C'est d'un triste... Il trouvait l'idée dérangeante, au sens où Hyde loupait ainsi des tas de choses géniales. Sans parler des soucis que ça entraîne au quotidien. Si on y réfléchit, c'est comme un handicap... Il avait vraiment sorti cette exclamation comme il le ressentait. Et ce fut au tour de Tetsu de s'exclamer :

_Sakura-kun ! Bon sang, mais Ken-chan est battu là, question gaffe !_

_Hé ho ! _Protesta l'interpellé. _Je ne suis pas gaffeur moi, j'ai juste une naïveté enfantine qui me pousse à tout dire._

_Oui, ça c'est une jolie façon de couvrir ta maladresse, r_étorqua Tetsu en éclatant de rire.

_Je suis un incompris._

Tandis que Ken jouait le marthyr dans toute sa splendeur et que Tetsu entrait dans son jeu... par jeu, Sakura ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre. Un trou de souris ne lui aurait pas déplu. Il avait été lourd, certes involontairement, mais il l'avait été. Déjà que leur relation, même si elle était au beau fixe en ce moment, était loin d'être facile tous les jours... S'il se mettait à agir ainsi, Hyde et son sale caractère n'allaient pas chercher à comprendre... Et sur ce coup là, il ne pourrait pas lui en vouloir. Alors sans réfléchir davantage, il se rapprocha de lui et murmura :

_Je suis vraiment désolé, je n'avais pas l'intention de te faire de la peine...Je m'en veux beaucoup, j'ai insisté lourdement sans réfléchir et..._

_Tu ne pouvais pas deviner voyons. C'est pas commun, après tout._

_Oui mais ne va pas croire..._

_Que tu l'aies fait exprès ? _Fit Hyde en lui souriant avec douceur. _Bien sûr que non allons. Tu n'es pas comme ça._

_Ah... ah bon ?_

_Bien sûr. _

Hyde souriait franchement pour le rassurer. Il disait vrai : pourquoi lui en voudrait-il ? Ce n'était absolument pas de sa faute. Et puis il n'allait pas se vexer pour si peu, il en avait vu d'autres, quand même... Que ce soit à ce sujet ou sur autre chose, il y avait des choses plus importantes. Sakura était soulagé bien sûr, mais aussi étonné. Etonné que le chanteur soit si prompt à lui pardonner, alors que même s'ils s'entendaient mieux maintenant, il était loin d'être son meilleur ami quand même... Néanmoins, il ne voulut pas chercher à comprendre plus, et il se contenta de le redire, comme il s'en voulait quand même encore un peu :

_N'empêche... Désolé._

_C'est rien, je t'assure. Oublie-ça._

_Oui..._

_Dis-donc, _plaisanta Hyde, _tu t'excuses pour la seconde fois, dirait-on. Serait-on en progrès ?_

_Pfff.... Ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses juste parce que..._

_Oui oui... Mais je sais ce que je vois... _chantonna Hyde en lui décrochant un grand sourire.

Il le planta là et se leva pour se servir à boire, laissant Sakura avoir une réaction des plus étranges... Etant un homme relativement confiant et pas facilement gêné, il ne connaîssait pas tellement cette sensation bien banale qui était celle de... rougir. Le rouge lui colora les joues instantanément, et il eut même un peu chaud. Il posa le revers de sa main sur sa joue, rapidement, n'étant pas sûr de comprendre... Ca alors... La dernière fois qu'il avait rougit, c'était quand déjà ? De colère, oui, ça d'accord... Mais d'embarras...


	11. De découvertes en découvertes

**Ce qui est dit à propos de Hyde (comme au chapitre précédent) est vrai, pour autant qu'on sache, bien sûr. J'aime bien cette idée que je n'ai encore jamais faite (ou peut-être dans _'chercher sans jamais trouver')_, qui est celle de 'se découvrir'. J'espère par contre que ça ne vous lassera pas.**

**De découvertes en découvertes**

L'appartement de Ken fut envahi toute la journée. C'était censé être un jour de repos, mais avec une telle nouvelle, personne n'avait envie de quitter les autres. Ils commandèrent à manger pour le dékeuner, et restèrent là tout l'après-midi, sans même s'en apercevoir. Et puis en début de soirée, Hyde proposa d'aller manger dehors, histoire de prendre un peu l'air... Idée acceptée à l'unanimité. Un petit bar ferait l'affaire. Ce n'était pas parce qu'ils allaient faire un album qu'il fallait se laisser aller et oublier les bonnes résolutions : l'argent est utile quand on débute -et même après-, on en a peu, alors autant ne pas le dépenser inutilement. Ils partirent donc en direction du centre ville, alors que la nuit tombait et qu'un magnifique coucher de soleil attirait l'attention des uns et des autres, ce soir. Ce n'était pas vraiment le genre de choses sur lesquelles Sakura s'attardait, même s'il en reconnaîssait la beauté. Ce soir là tandis qu'il marchait les mains dans les poches, il le regardait donc, comme probablement toute personne qui était dehors à ce moment là, tellement c'était beau. Pourtant, l'une de ses premières pensées ne fut pas de s'en extasier outre mesure, ou encore de passer à autre chose comme d'habitude... Il eut cet inexplicable réflexe de tourner la tête sur sa gauche, vers Hyde. Il repensa à leur conversation de la matinée... A la particularité du chanteur. Et en voyant ces couleurs indéniablement superbes qui zébraient le ciel, il s'était dit automatiquement que Hyde ne devait pas lesvoir, lui... Et il prenait conscience que depuis une vingtaine d'années, il en était ainsi, et pour tout. Ces choses d'une banalité affligeante, quelqu'un ici ne pouvait en profiter. Mais au moment où il tourna la tête, il croisa le regard de Hyde et son sourire :

_Je savais que tu regarderais._

_Hein ?_

_Je commence à comprendre... _dit pensivement Hyde.

_Excuse-moi, je ne te suis pas là,_ lâcha Sakura, un peu perdu.

_Sakura-kun, tu es gentil. Tu es vraiment gentil. Pourquoi tu te donnes tant de mal pour paraître dur, ça, je l'ignore. Mais tu te préoccupes des autres._

_Ah ? Et tu as trouvé ça tout seul ?_

Ca le reprenait... Deux fois dans la même journée, qu'il rougissait... Ca commençait à bien faire, là. Pourtant, il ne faisait pas plus chaud que ça. Pour le cacher -même si on ne devait probablement rien voir-, il avait dit cette phrase sur un ton sarcastique, en espérant aussi que Hyde le laisse et s'en retourne parler avec les autres... D'ailleurs, il n'avait pas le souvenir que le chanteur marchait à côté de lui... Il s'était laissé distancer, et marchait donc derrière les autres... Depuis combien de temps Hyde était-il là ? Et pourtant donnait-il l'impression de tout savoir ? Malgré cette apparente assurance, une chose attristait un peu Sakura. Dès qu'il parlait fort ou se montrait virulent, Hyde se braquait. Pas dans la parole, mais au moins dans l'attitude et le regard. Comme s'il était encore un peu effrayé, quelque part. Mais cette fois, ce ne fut pas le cas, même s'il usa d'une réplique moqueuse. Le sourire cheleureux de Hyde ne s'effaça pas, et le chanteur poursuivit même sur sa lancée :

_Oui. Tu as regardé de mon côté. Et je sais bien pourquoi. Merci._

_Qu'est-ce que tu imagines..._

_Ca va. _

_Quoi ?_

_Moi. Ca va. J'ai l'habitude... _expliqua Hyde en ralentissant le pas pour laisser les autres prendre un peu d'avance sur eux. _Et puis... Ce n'est pas si important, il faut tout de même replacer les choses dans leur contexte et ne pas faire une montagne de rien, _acheva-t-il en riant. _Je ne suis pas né aveugle, et d'autres si. Ceux-là méritent ta sympathie. _

_Ca te va ?_ Demanda soudainement le batteur.

_Hm ?_

_Ca te va, de dire ça ? Tu essaies de paraître cool ? _

_Cool ?_

Il n'y avait aucun reproche d'aucune sorte, dans ses propos. C'est sans doute ce qui empêcha Hyde de l'envoyer proprement voir ailleurs s'il y était. Au contraire, Sakura paraîssait... Pas triste, pas compatissant, car cela l'aurait énervé. Concerné. C'est ça. Il avait vraiment l'air concerné. Ca l'intéressait. Et quand on s'intéresse à ce que quelqu'un peut bien réellement ressentir, c'est tout de même un pas en avant, et non des moindres. Inexplicablement, le chanteur en fut assez content... et surpris. Toujours sur ce ton assez sûr de lui qui lui était propre, Sakura continua :

_Tu es là à dire ces choses pleines de bons sens, mais ton regard est loin de dire la même chose. Ne dis pas que tu t'en fiches, si ce n'est pas vrai. Ca n'aurait rien de gênant, de dire qu'on veut être comme tout le monde. Vouloir être normal, c'est une chose..._

_Je suis normal ! _Le coupa Hyde.

_Bien sûr, _se rattrapa aussitôt Sakura, _ce n'est pas ce que je dis, excuse-moi._

_Trois fois._

_Quoi ?_

_Tu t'excuses encore, _remarqua Hyde en riant. _C'est drôle._

_Je ne vois vraiment pas où... _commença Sakura en haussant les épaules.

_Si, si._

_Tu peux bien rire... _ajouta le jeune homme aux cheveux noirs. _Moi je préfère que tu fasses la tête, si tu dois la faire. Ce genre de personne qui essaie sans arrêt de faire à leur façon pour soi-disant ne pas inquiéter les autres, ça m'agace. En regardant le ciel ce soir, je suis bien certain que tu ne t'es pas dit : « ça me va, de ne pas voir comme eux ». _

Alors il se produisit une chose inédite, tandis que le chanteur baissa la tête aussitôt. Pour la première fois depuis leur rencontre, Hyde se trouva en réelle position de faiblesse. Même quand il en avait peur et qu'il ne lui parlait pas, il ne se sentait pas comme étant le plus faible ou quelque chose comme ça pour autant... Il trouvait amusant que Sakura ait de la répartie, par la suite, mais il ne se sentait pas vraiment en danger non plus de ce côté là... Et là, pour la première fois, il sentait clairement que Sakura avait totalement raison et qu'il ne pouvait s'en tirer que par une pirouette, ou bien aller dans son sens et admettre. C'était assez troublant, de se sentir en quelque sorte dominé car percé à jour. Sakura méritait bien un bonus, pour ça. Le chanteur releva la tête et lui adressa un nouveau sourire, en murmurant :

_Tu veux un secret ?_

_Quoi ? _

_J'en crève de jalousie, _lâcha le chanteur aussi gravement que soudainement.

_Pardon ?_

_C'est idiot, pas vrai ? _Reprit-il en riant. _Puisque tant de gens passent à côté sans s'arrêter dessus, c'est que ça ne doit pas non plus être à tomber à la renverse... Et puis je vois les nuances, tout de même. Mais même en pensant comme ça... Je reste très jaloux, de ne pas voir ce que tu vois, par exemple. Mais... Ne le répète pas, d'accord ?_

Il accompagna ses mots d'un doigt sur la bouche et d'un clin d'oeil, suivi d'un hochement de tête en direction de leurs camarades. Visiblement, il voulait faire bonne figure, il y tenait. Sakura avait eu droit à un privilège, en quelque sorte. Un bout de Hyde lui avait été confié, à lui d'en tirer parti. Il en fut inexplicablement content. Décidément, il s'était trompé sur Hyde, et ce depuis le début. Dire qu'il pensait que c'était Tetsu, le plus névrosé et celui qui tentait de toujours faire croire que tout allait bien... Dans le genre, Hyde n'avait pas l'air mal non plus. Et nul doute qu'il en recellait plein d'autres, des surprises comme ça. Sakura n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Mais pour l'heure, il lui emboîta le pas et rejoignit les autres, décidé à passer une bonne soirée et à analyser tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre plus tard. Ils arrivèrent donc dans un bar où ils se rendaient parfois, surtout Ken, puisque c'était assez près de chez lui, et ils s'accordèrent sur le plat du jour. Avec un peu de vin quand même, ce n'était pas tous les jours fête. Le repas fut simple mais bon, et ils se dispersèrent un peu. Ken et Sakura s'accordèrent sur une partie de baby-foot endiablée, sous le regard de Tetsu qui prenait les paris, tandis que Hyde était collé au bar, à les observer d'un oeil amusé. Personne ne vit une jeune femme d'à peu près leur âge passer devant le bar, revenir sur ses pas, coller sa tête à la devanture, pousser un cri et rentrer dans le bar avec joie. En un clin d'oeil, elle fondit sur le petit chanteur, se pendant à son cou :

_Coucou !_

_Qu'est-ce que..._ sursauta Hyde. _Mari-chan ! Tu m'as fais peur... Tu veux bien me lâcher s'il te plaît, tu m'étrangles..._

_Désolée, je suis si heureuse de te trouver là, par hasard..._

_Oui, sacrée coïncidence en effet. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? _Proposa-t-il en souriant.

_Bien sûr._

Il commanda pour elle et bientôt, ils se retrouvèrent en pleine conversation menée gaiement. De loin, ils avaient vraiment l'air d'un couple tout ce qu'il y a de plus joyeux... Et... de près aussi, en fait. Il n'y avait qu'à voir la charmante Mari avec un sourire qui illuminait son visage, en train de le dévorer des yeux tandis qu'il parlait... Lui semblait toutefois plus réservé, plus distant... De toute façon, de manière générale, il n'avait jamais vraiment l'air d'être là. Il répondait à ses questions, la tête appuyée sur une main, son coude sur le bar... Et de l'autre, il fumait et buvait tranquillement, en souriant gentiement parce qu'elle était adorable... Ken, tout à sa partie, lui faisait pourtant face. Et lorsqu'il mis un nouveau point à Sakura, il leva la tête pour lancer une nouvelle balle, et aperçut la scène... Un sourire équivoque parcourut son visage lorsqu'il lança :

_Hola... Et ben je sens qu'on rentrera à trois, hein._

_Pourquoi ça ? _Demanda Tetsu, assis près d'eux.

Ken désigna du menton Hyde et son amie, et Tetsu se retourna en même temps que Sakura, intrigué par les propos du guitariste également. Le bassiste reporta ensuite son regard sur Ken en souriant, hochant la tête d'un air entendu. Et Sakura fut un tantinet déstabilisé, il fallut bien le reconnaître. Cette vision là, dans sa tête, ne collait pas avec ce qu'il savait du chanteur, si peu que ce soit. Il l'imaginait... Enfin il n'imaginait rien d'abord, mais enfin, à le voir si associal par certains côtés, ou plutôt si mauvais caractère... Si effeminé, aussi... Et là, le voir se faire draguer ouvertement, sans que ça n'ait l'air de lui déplaîre, c'était... Improbable. Et pourtant, c'était bien réel. Il resta un instant à observer la scène, se demandant à quel moment cette fille allait retirer sa main de la cuisse du chanteur parce bon, hein, c'était pas un hôtel ici...

_Mais c'est qui cette fille ? _Demanda-t-il au guitariste.

_Mari-chan est serveuse dans l'un des cafés où l'on jouait souvent, _expliqua Ken en souriant._ C'est aussi une ancienne camarade de classe de Hyde. Et comme tu peux le voir, elle est complètement folle de lui._

_Ca ne m'avait pas échappé, oui... Et lui il..._

_Ben ils sont plus ou moins ensemble, quoi._

_Plus ou moins ? _Souligna Sakura, posant ces questions malgré lui.

_Dis, tu joues ? _Demanda Ken, son regard allant du batteur au baby-foot.

_Plus ou moins ? _Insista Sakura, un peu gêné.

_Ben oui, _expliqua Ken en donnant le coup d'envoi, comme Sakura ne bougeait pas, _plus pour elle, moins pour lui. Disons que ce sont des amis, mais qu'à force de persévérance, elle a fini par lui mettre le grappin dessus... Mais je ne suis pas certain qu'il prenne ça très au sérieux._

Sakura sortit de sa torpeur et reprit la partie, décidé à ne pas laisser Ken gagner à nouveau. Néanmoins et malgré ses efforts pour se concentrer sur le jeu et le fait qu'il tourne le dos à la scène... Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser à nouveau. Et c'est plus pour lui-même qu'il lâcha :

_C'est drôle, je m'imaginais pas qu'il soit le genre à... sortir._

_Hm ? _Intervint Tetsu. _Ben il a pas fait voeu de chasteté hein, contrairement à ce que sa tête laisse supposer. Il aurait même un certain succès, si tu veux savoir. Mais c'est jamais très très sérieux..._

_Ca veut dire qu'il passe d'une fille à l'autre comme ça... _continua Sakura, qui pourtant, n'était guère choqué habituellement, dans ce domaine.

_Non, faut rien exagérer, _l'arrêta Ken en riant. _Et pas plus d'une à la fois. Mais disons que j'en ai vu défiler 2-3 depuis qu'on se connaît, sans qu'il ne soit jamais amoureux, quoi. Il passe le temps, pour dire ça un peu brutalement. Mais je ne vois pas vraiment quel mal il peut y avoir à ça..._

_Aucun, bien sûr, _répondit Sakura.

_Ah ? Tu as l'air vraiment surpris... _s'étonna Ken. _Je ne t'imaginais pas aussi prude, avec les quelques sorties qu'on s'est fait en plus..._

_Je ne le suis pas. Juste que je n'imaginais pas qu'il soit comme ça... Il a l'air si coincé par moments, ce gars. Mais tu sais que tu es en train de perdre le point, là ?_

_Ah ! Tu m'as distrais !_

Ken se remit dans la partie comme si sa vie en dépendait, conscient que Sakura reprenait les choses en main et qu'il pourrait bien revenir au score... Et le guitariste oublia bien vite la conversation qui venait d'avoir lieu. Sakura fit de même aussitôt. Cependant, un oeil avertit pouvait se pencher avec attention sur le dernier des membres, à savoir Tetsu. Assis à une petite table juste derrière Sakura qui jouait, le leader avait joint ses mains devant sa bouche, comme il le fait lorsqu'il réfléchit. Il observait Sakura, son dos plus exactement, avec une grande attention. Et un petit sourire à peine visible et fort énigmatique passa sur ses lèvres...


	12. Etrange

**Et bien Museelo, je suis vraiment désolée que cette fic ne t'ait pas plu. Mais je ne t'en veux absolument pas bien sûr, tu fais quand même ce qui te plaît ! :). Au contraire, je te remercie de ta franchise ! :) Du coup, j'espère ne pas te décevoir avec les autres que tu lirais encore. Et merci d'avoir essayé :).**

**Etrange**

Au bout d'un moment passé dans cet endroit, Hyde et son 'amie' se levèrent finalement, et tandis qu'elle sortit, le chanteur s'approcha de ses amis dans l'idée de leur dire au revoir. Il réalisa tout à coup qu'il avait très peu été avec eux, ce soir. Certes ils ne s'étaient pas ennuyés ni rien, mais enfin... Enfin ceci dit, il était bien sûr que personne ne lui en voudrait, et puis pour une fois que ce n'était pas Ken... Sakura et Ken justement, s'affrontaient maintenant aux fléchettes, puisqu'ils avaient de toute évidence un esprit de compétition assez développé, l'un comme l'autre. Tetsu de son côté, semblait s'amuser tout seul... Il avait ce fameux sourire que Hyde ne comprenait jamais. Celui du type qui sait quelque chose... Hyde décida de ne pas s'y attarder, Tetsu était parfois trop compliqué à saisir... Le chanteur se mis donc sur le côté, attendant que leurs deux camarades finissent le point en cours. Point que Ken marqua, d'ailleurs.

_Dommage, Sakura-kun,_ remarqua Hyde.

_Tant pis._

_T'es tout seul toi ?_ Remarqua Ken en allant récupérer les fléchettes.

_En fait, je venais vous dire au revoir... On va y aller, là._

_Et ben bonne soirée, mais bon je ne m'inquiète pas trop._

_Et passe le bonjour à Mari-chan ! _Intervint Tetsu en se levant.

_Ce sera fait. A demain ?_

_Oui, à demain !_

_Salut ! _Fit le guitariste avec un clin d'oeil.

_Bye._

Le petit chanteur alla régler ses consommations au bar, puis il attrapa son manteau et sortit rejoindre Mari, qui l'attendait dehors... Ca n'échappa à personne sans doute, le fait qu'elle se pendit littéralement à son cou pour l'embrasser, puis elle s'empara de sa main qu'elle voulait sans doute garder dans la sienne tout le long du trajet. Donc, ils étaient ensemble. 'Plus ou moins', hein, disait Ken... Enfin là quand même... C'était plutôt plus, que moins, non ? Ma foi... se dit ironiquement Sakura, on peut donc s'habiller et se comporter comme une fille, et pourtant sortir avec elles. Il cachait bien son jeu, celui-là... Le batteur secoua la tête vivement. Non mais... Encore là-dessus ? Ca ne le regardait pas, enfin. Et puis cette remarque méchante qu'il s'était faite à l'instant... A quoi servait-elle ? A rien, voilà tout. Il profita de ce que Ken allait aux toilettes pour s'asseoir, comme il commençait à en avoir plein les jambes... Et il termina son verre d'une traite. En face de lui, le leader s'était réinstallé tranquillement.

_Ca va Sakura-kun ? _demanda-t-il.

_Oui oui..._

_Sûr ? Tu sembles... contrarié, _insista Tetsu qu'on aurait pu penser sadique, tant il avait l'air de jubiler.

_Ben forcément, _fit Sakura avec une moue boudeuse,_ je suis en train de me faire laminer aux fléchettes après avoir perdu au baby-foot... C'est pas ma soirée, on dirait._

_Ah, je vois. _

Tu parles, qu'il voyait ! Aussi dingue que ça puisse paraître et alors même qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'hypothèses, Tetsu pensait bien avoir capté quelque chose d'intéressant. D'amusant aussi, d'un certain point de vue... Il connaîssait Sakura depuis trop récemment pour le jurer, mais quand même... Il était déjà sûr d'une chose, que Ken avait compris avant tout le monde d'ailleurs : sous des dehors un peu rudes, Sakura était quelqu'un de très gentil et intéressé aux autres en fait, à sa manière... Il prenait des détours pour l'exprimer, mais une fois qu'on avait compris le truc, c'était facile de s'en contenter. Ca, c'était la partie visible de l'iceberg. Le reste, ce qui n'était que suppositions... Depuis le début de cette journée et alors qu'il repassait les précédentes en revue dans sa tête, Tetsu commençait à accumuler les indices... C'était quelque peu surprenant, si bien qu'il n'était pas complètement sûr, mais... Leur batteur laissait entrevoir autre chose, en fait. Une chose que Ken, qui manquait parfois de subtilité, n'aurait pas pu voir encore, cette fois. Et Hyde encore moins, c'était certain. Il voulut pousser le bouchon un tout petit peu, pour voir si le batteur mordait à l'hameçon, et aussi parce qu'il était curieux, il faut bien le dire.

_En fait, je pense que tout est une question d'efforts, _dit-il pensivement.

_Tu dis ça, mais enfin c'est pas parce que je décide que je toucherai le centre, que j'y arriverai..._

_Il suffit juste de changer ta vision des choses. Parfois, les choses semblent différentes, si on les regarde d'un autre angle... _dit Tetsu avec un sourire énigmatique.

_D'un autre angle ?_

_Oui... Plus près. Il faut aller plus près, parfois. C'est risqué, mais on voit mieux ce qui nous avait échappé jusque là... Y a pas de honte à être plus près._

_Tu peux me rappeler de quoi on parlait, là, au juste ? _Demanda Sakura en haussant un sourcil.

La façon dont Tetsu le regardait, il ne l'aimait pas tellement... Il se sentait observé, analysé sous toutes les coutures, et c'était assez désagréable... Et puis ces phrases lourdes de sens, mais un sens qu'il ne voyait pas... Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, au leader ? De quoi parlait-il donc ? Le bassiste lui emprunta une fléchette, et s'amusa avec tandis qu'il lui répondit en souriant :

_De fléchettes, bien sûr... En espérant qu'elle aille droit au but. Je trouverai ça intéressant._

_Tetsu-kun, tu as pris des champignons hallucinogènes, ou quoi ?_

_De quoi ? J'en apprends de belles ! _S'exclama Ken qui revenait.

Le bassiste éclata de rire... et il aurait pu jurer que Sakura n'était pas mécontent que le guitariste soit revenu à ce moment... Allez, ne soyons pas mesquins : il laisserait Sakura tranquille pour ce soir. Inutile de le braquer, surtout que si ça se trouvait, il se faisait peut-être des films, après tout... Il pensa alors à leur chanteur, qui était de manière générale, beaucoup trop peu présent dans la réalité... C'était frappant, chez Hyde. Il était toujours en avance ou en retard, mais jamais au même rythme que les autres. Il vivait sa vie tranquillement, faisait son bonhomme de chemin avec d'une côté une perception aigue des sentiments humains qu'il s'efforçait de dépeindre dans ses chansons, et de l'autre, une absence quasi-totale de réalisme, qui le faisait ignorer malgré lui, tout un tas de choses... Autrement dit, pour des choses parfois simples comme bonjour, si on ne lui mettait pas le nez dedans, il ne réagirait jamais. Enfin, conclut le bassiste pour lui-même, à supposer même qu'il voit juste, ça n'était pas tellement ses affaires... Ses réflexions furent de toute façon stoppées net par le bruit plutôt violent d'un verre qui se pose brusquement sur une table. Il en sursauta, ce qui amusa beaucoup Ken, d'ailleurs. Apparement, il avait dû réfléchir un moment et n'être plus trop connecté, puisqu'il voyait une bouteille, posée entre ses deux amis. Bouteille bien entamée, que Sakura se faisait fort de descendre de plus en plus vite, d'ailleurs. D'où le manque de délicatesse, chaque fois qu'il reposait son verre. Il cherchait délibérément à se saouler, ou quoi ? Et comme Ken n'était pas le dernier pour suivre le mouvement dans ce genre de situation... Ca promettait. Se tournant vers le batteur, Tetsu murmura :

_Dis... Tu as un souci ?_

_Non, pourquoi ?_

_Ben je sais pas, tu sembles vraiment bizarre... Et d'un seul coup, tu bois..._

_Je bois parce que j'ai envie de boire, vas pas chercher plus loin, _répondit Sakura du tac au tac.

_D'accord, mais si c'est juste pour ne pas penser, c'est un peu..._

_C'est toi qui pense trop._

Et bien comme ça... Ca, c'était fait, et bien fait. Fin de la discussion qui n'avait d'ailleurs jamais commencé, apparement. Sakura utilisait un ton qui n'admettait guère la contestation, et Tetsu se garda bien de toute remarque supplémentaire... Juste que comme Ken suivait le batteur, il était en train de se dire qu'ils étaient venus à pied. Et qu'ils ne seraient bientôt plus en état de rentrer comme ça... Et à moins qu'il ne se découvre une force surhumaine dans l'instant, il ne soyait mal les porter tous les deux. Comment faire, donc ?... Après mûre réflexion, Tetsu décida de retourner chez Ken pour prendre sa voiture. Il informa ses amis de son départ, ainsi que le barman, en lui demandant de ne pas les laisser partir dans cet état jusqu'à son retour, et il attrapa un taxi au vol en sortant. A cette heure-ci, ça irait vite, tant pis pour les dépenses facultatives qu'il s'était promis de réduire. Il fit le trajet rapidement, repris sa voiture garée dans le quartier, et retourna au bar. Sans blague... Avant, il n'y avait que Ken à ramener lors des soirées, et maintenant, il fallait compter avec Sakura... Et ce lâcheur de Hyde qui n'était même pas là... Quoique ça n'allait pas être Hyde qui allait compter, question force et muscles...

Comme prévu, c'est un Tetsu soupirant qui chargea ses deux camarades dans sa voiture, très tard dans la nuit. Il les avait laissé profiter encore un peu : de toute façon, au point où ça en était... Ca n'était pas allé sans mal, mais le barman lui avait donné un coup de main, et il avait fini par les installer sur la banquette arrière. Il boucla sa ceinture et jeta un coup d'oeil dans le rétroviseur intérieur :

_Le premier qui vomit dans ma voiture, je vous préviens, il va m'entendre..._

Pas de réponse. Qui ne dit mot consent, se dit Tetsu en démarrant. Il arriva chez Ken assez rapidement, mais nul doute qu'il devait se souvenir longtemps de la façon dont il dû les amener jusque dans l'appartement. Mythique, tout simplement. Ca avait été du sport ! D'abord Ken, qui s'arrêta pour vomir au pied des escaliers, et qu'il aida ensuite à monter les marches.

_- Vraiment... Pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil ?_ Marmonna-t-il sur un ton de reproche.

Pas plus de réponse que depuis tout à l'heure, le guitariste mettant toute son énergie restante dans la conservation de son équilibre. Arrivés devant la porte, Tetsu réussit à le maintenir plus ou moins contre le mur, tandis qu'il cherchait les clés de l'appartement dans ses poches.

_- Poche arrière,_ murmura Ken.

_Génial... Ah je te jure, je m'en souviendrai ! _Grogna Tetsu en allant chercher les clés.

Il finit par ouvrir, et après des péripéties telles que faire tomber Ken en cherchant l'interrupteur du salon, se prendre les pieds dans le tapis et d'autres du même genre, il le déposa sur son lit, et s'accorda deux minutes pour souffler. Tandis qu'il enlevait ses chaussures et son manteau à Ken, il en profita pour le regarder en secouant la tête. Vraiment... Il n'avait pas changé, malgré les années. Toujours aussi excessif, Ken. Son envie de dévorer la vie en faisant un jeune homme enthousiaste et optimiste, mais un peu tête brûlée aussi... Mais Tetsu savait bien qu'en réalité, Ken était plus sensible qu'il ne voulait bien le montrer. Il espérait juste que l'amusement perpétuel dans lequel semblait se complaire le guitariste, ne lui joue pas des tours dans l'avenir. En rabattant la couverture sur Ken qui dormait déjà comme un bienheureux, il n'eut plus aucun reproche en tête, alors qu'il était à moitié énervé plus tôt, dans les escaliers. Alors après un _« bonne nuit »_ chaleureux, il resdescendit s'occuper du batteur.

Pour Sakura, ce fut une autre paire de manches. Le batteur était presque aussi grand que Ken, mais plus lourd, par contre. Aussi les premiers mètres, Tetsu les passa en pensant plus ou moins : _« je lègue mes CD à ma grande soeur, ma basse à mon autre soeur... ». _Il crut réellement y rester dans les escaliers, où il le poussait tant bien que mal, autant pour éviter une chute à Sakura que par peur qu'il ne lui tombe dessus. Jamais arriver sur le pallier ne lui procura autant de satisfaction. Demain c'est sûr, il tuerait Hyde, juste pour le plaisir. Pendant que monsieur faisait... Enfin mieux valait ne pas savoir ce qu'il faisait, lui il se retrouver à chaperonner deux ivrognes... Comme il ne savait pas trop comment Sakura et Ken s'organisaient, il décida que pour cette nuit, le canapé irait très bien au batteur, aussi l'amena-t-il là. C'est là d'ailleurs, que Sakura se réveilal un peu, semblant se demander où il était. Tetsu dénicha des couvertures dans un placard, et les lui lança :

_Vraiment, je ne comprends pas ce qui t'est passé par la tête..._

_Ben on peut bien s'amuser un peu, quand même... _répondit Sakura en refermant les yeux, la lumière lui faisant trop mal.

_S'amuser oui, c'est ce que Ken-chan a fait et je ne suis pas contre... Mais toi, tu avais surtout l'air du gars qui boit pour oublier. Et ça c'est assez moyen, quand même,_ répondit Tetsu en s'appuyant contre le mur opposé.

_Ah ne me gronde pas... Je suis triste, alors sois gentil..._ marmonna Sakura en s'enfonçant dans le canapé.

Ce n'était pas bien, ce que Tetsu allait faire... Pas bien du tout, même. Soutirer des informations à une personne ivre, c'est très facile, surtout si on sait s'y prendre... Il hésita, mais après tout, si Sakura avait envie de parler, hein... Ca n'aurait pas été poli de refuser, pas vrai ? Il prit donc une chaise et souligna :

_« Triste » ?_

_Hm ? Qui ça ?_ Bailla Sakura.

_Toi. Enfin c'est ce que tu as dit._

_C'est une vocation chez toi, d'aider ton prochain ? _Demanda ironiquement Sakura, dans un sursaut de lucidité.

_Rendre service à mes amis, ça suffira, _corrigea Testu en riant.

_T'es bizarre..._

_Moi ? Et c'est le gars qui cuve son vin, qui me dit ça !_

_T'es bizarre... _confirma Sakura en tirant la couverture jusqu'à son cou. _Toi, tu arrives à le comprendre..._

_Qui ça ?_

_Ce gars... J'ai essayé, je te jure. Ken-kun m'a demandé de faire un effort... Mais je ne le comprends pas du tout._

_De qui tu me parles ? _Insista le bassiste.

Dans le mille, on dirait bien... Il demandait de qui il s'agissait juste pour l'entendre, mais il n'y avait pas 36 réponses possibles... Surtout si l'on tenait compte du fait que Sakura était depuis peu dans la région, et qu'il ne connaîssait pas encore grand monde. Pour être tout à fait honnête, Tetsu ne savait pas quoi en penser. D'ailleurs, devait-il en penser quelque chose ? Non, a priori, puisque ça ne le concernait pas... Imperturbable et semblant plus parler tout seul, Sakura poursuivit d'une voix entrecoupée de baillements et de hoquets :

_Il est égocentrique..._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Et déplaisant, aussi. _

_Sakura-kun, une seconde, j'ai loupé le début de l'épisode là._

_Et il n'en fait qu'à sa tête._

_Ok, donc ça c'est Hyde-chan, _conclut le bassiste en souriant.

_Et ce sale caractère, ça me rend fou rien que d'y penser ! _S'exclama Sakura en se redressant, avant de retomber lourdement dans le canapé.

_Euh...Tu ne serais pas le premier que ça énerverait, remarque... Mais enfin il faut prendre les gens avec leurs qualités et leurs défauts..._

Tetsu s'arrêta tout seul de parler, se demandant bien ce qu'il était en train de faire, là. Sakura était fin saoul, alors établir une argumentation n'avançerait pas à grand chose, puisque le batteur n'imprimait rien. Il aurait pu dire n'importe quoi, Sakura aurait continué son monologue un peu brouillon... Ce qu'il fit d'ailleurs, toujours d'une voix éteinte, le sommeil n'étant qu'à deux pas :

_C'est bien pour ça que je ne comprends pas..._

_Tu ne comprends pas quoi ?_

_J'ai tellement eu envie de lui casser la gueule, tout à l'heure..._

_De quoi ? _S'étonna Tetsu.

_J'aurais voulu vraiment lui en mettre une. Ca m'aurait fait du bien, je pense._

_Mais pourquoi tu voulais frapper Hyde-chan ? _Demanda Tetsu, un peu perdu maintenant.

_Pas Hyde... La fille avec lui..._

_Frapper Mari-san ? Mais pourquoi... oh !_

_J'en sais rien moi, pourquoi... elle avait l'air niais, tiens, _fit Sakura en croisant les bras avec un air boudeur.

_Sakura-kun, tu es ivre, _dit Tetsu avec affection.

_J'ai soif._

_Tu as assez bu. Dors._

_Tu veux pas me dire comment je peux faire ?_

_Pour ? _Demanda le bassiste alors qu'il lui remettait sa couverture en place.

_Pour bien m'entendre avec tout le monde ici. Je veux vraiment croire en ton rêve, Tetsu-kun... Et pour ça, tout doit bien se passer... Mais je n'arrive pas à me faire aimer de tout le monde... _

Il falalit vraiment qu'il ne soit pas dans son état normal, pour déclarer une telle chose. Il ne fallait guère plus de 10 minutes passées avec Sakura, pour comprendre qu'il n'était pas homme à se soucier du regard des autres. Ce qu'on pensait de lui, il s'en fichait à un point... C'est aussi pour ça qu'il n'avait pas été triste de quitter son précédent groupe : il n'était attaché à personne, il ne savait même pas si ses camarades l'appréciaient, et il s'en fichait. Mais là mine de rien, il aimait ses nouveaux collègues. Chacun était un cas à part, et plus le temps passait, plus il en découvrait sur eux... et plus il se sentait bien, ici. Pour autant, il ne cherchait pas à plaire. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature. Il était juste lui-même, et si ça passait tant mieux, sinon tant pis. C'est pourquoi une telle phrase surprit Tetsu.

_Tu as décidemment trop bu, _fit-il avec un sourire, en s'accroupissant devant le canapé. _Sakura-kun, ici, tout le monde t'apprécie. Ken-chan, moi, et Hyde-chan également. On t'aime tous beaucoup, alors ne te soucie pas de ça et contente-toi d'être bien avec nous. _

En fait, vu son état, le batteur ne dû même pas comprendre ce qu'il disait... Cependant il acquiesça, machinalement. Et il remonta la couverture presque sur lui tout entier, comme il avait un peu froid... Alors le bassiste ferma les volets et entreprit de rentrer chez lui. Tandis qu'il se préparait, il jeta un dernier regard à Sakura qui dormait profondément maintenant, et il ne put s'empêcher de remarquer, avant de quitter l'appartement :

_Je n'imaginais pas qu'il soit si angoissé, en fait... Enfin quoi qu'il en soit, je serai muet comme une tombe, Sakura-kun... et toi, tu auras sûrement une sacrée perte de mémoire, demain._


	13. Petit à petit

**Les fics, ça a une influence sur la vision des choses quand même :). Déjà que j'adorais Sakura avant, mais alors là, c'est la folie depuis peu : je me refais de vieilles émissions et vieux concerts pour le voir (et voir Hyde jeune aussi j'avoue XD). Après je fais la différence entre ce que je vois et ce que j'invente, mais n'empêche :)...**

**Petit à petit**

Tetsu ne s'était pas trompé : Sakura eut un réveil pénible. Il faisait jour dans le salon, et ça avait fini par le tirer de son sommeil. Mais alors même qu'il n'avait ouvert qu'un oeil, la lumière du jour l'aveugla et il eut l'impression d'avoir passé sa soirée à deux pas d'un ampli, tellement il avait mal au crâne... Et puis la bouche pâteuse, le ventre en vrac, et des semblants de courbature... La gueule de bois, quoi, de celle qui fait bien mal aux cheveux. Ce n'était pas la première ni la plus violente, mais ce n'était jamais bien agréable... Ce qui le fut encore moins d'ailleurs, c'est lorsque le téléphone sonna, lui donnant presque envie de se taper la tête contre les murs. Courageusement, il se leva pour débrancher le fil, mais à peine fut-il debout, que la sonnerie cessa aussitôt. Cette journée allait être pourrie, il le sentait, là... Il se laissa lourdement retomber dans le canapé, en se frottant les yeux. Peu après, Ken arriva en traînant les pieds, et en faisant glisser ses mains le long des murs pour avancer, vu qu'il n'osait ouvrir les yeux non plus :

_C'est quoi ce bordel ?_

_J'en sais rien_, répondit Sakura, _sans doute une erreur... J'ai même pas eu le temps de te prévenir..._

_'Faut décrocher, _bailla Ken.

_Je ne suis pas chez moi quand même... Et s'il te plaît, parle moins fort..._

_Ben je ne crie pas, là..._

_Oui, mais c'est encore trop. Moins que ça._

_C'est bon là ? _Chuchota Ken.

_Ah super, c'est reposant..._

Ken éclata de rire, et Sakura se contenta de sourire. Ce qu'il y avait de génial avec le guitariste, c'est qu'il avait toujours le moral. Il était aussi mal fichu que lui, là, pensa Sakura, et pourtant il trouvait le moyen de faire l'imbécile. Au début, le batteur pensait que ça l'agaçerait, mais en fait, loin de là. C'était simplement agréable. La compagnie de Ken de toute façon, même si elle était parfois un peu fatiguante, c'était toujours un plaisir. Le guitariste lui fit signe de se pousser d'une fesse ou deux, et il s'installa à côté de lui, en tentant désespérément d'aligner deux mots sans bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire...

_On va passer une folle journée à boire de l'eau en jouant aux cartes tout en chuchotant, quoi. J'en rêvais..._

_Ah tu fais ce que tu veux, mais moi je ne sors pas, et encore moins pour faire de la musique ! C'est un coup à se choper une migraine..._

_Ben mon vieux, t'expliquera ça au leader._

_Mince... Il va pas aimer, tu crois ?_

_Qu'on se prenne une journée à rien faire alors qu'on a du boulot, et ce à cause d'une gueule de bois ? Ah je te confirme, je connais Tetsu : ça va moyennement le faire rire, _lâcha Ken en riant, lui.

Ouais... Bon... Ca se défendait, admettons-le. Bon... Après tout, avec une solide dose d'aspirine et un peu d'air pur, peut-être que c'était jouable, non ? Sakura se sentit un peu plus motivé, maintenant. Après tout, il allait falloir bosser dur, et ce dès maintenant. Maintenant, ils ne dépendaient plus seulement d'eux mêmes : ils avaient des contraintes de temps à respecter. Mieux valait être fin près pour l'enregistrement. Car tout dépassement entraînerait des frais, et ça, autant éviter. Il se leva pour faire quelques pas, et il acheva de se réveiller tranquillement en s'allumant une cigarette. Un nouvel étirement détendit ses muscles, et ses idées commencèrent à se faire plus claires, à mesure que les minutes passaient. Ainsi, il entreprit de reconstruire la soirée de la veille, qui jusque là était assez floue dans sa tête. Mais il y avait du progrès : au réveil, il ne se rappellait de rien. Là, il commençait à avoir des bribes...

_Je me souviens de lui... _réfléchit-il à voix haute, en réponse à la dernière phrase du guitariste.

_Ah ouais ? Ben c'est plutôt rassurant, hein ! _Fit ce dernier dans un éclat de rire.

_Mais non idiot, _rétorqua Sakura en levant les yeux au ciel, _je veux dire hier... Cette nuit. C'est lui qui nous a ramené._

_Ben oui._

_Tu t'en rappelles ? _S'étonna le batteur.

_Pas du tout, mais j'ai l'habitude._

_Ben toi peut-être, mais moi j'aime pas trop ennuyer les gens..._

_C'est pas « les gens », c'est Tetsu. T'en fais pas va... _

Bon, réfléchit Sakura. Alors comme ça, lorsque Ken faisait des excès, Tetsu jouait les chaperons ? Quand on y pensait un peu, ça n'avait rien de bien étonnant... Disons simplement que c'était dans l'ordre des choses. Ceci dit pour sa part, Sakura détestait plus que tout déranger les autres. Il était très indépendant voire solitaire, et il détestait qu'on s'inquiète pour lui, qu'on l'aide, et même simplement qu'on pense à lui. Un comportement assez radical forgée à la base par un caractère dur, mais aussi par un environnement jusque là assez peu chaleureux. Et cela, ses camarades n'avaient pas encore saisi à quel point c'était ancré en lui. L'un d'eux, surtout. Alors là, même si Ken lui jurait que Tetsu s'en fichait, la question n'était même pas là : il n'aimait pas, un point c'est tout. La prochaine fois, il s'arrangerait autrement. N'empêche, même si tout était encore un peu flou dans sa tête, il se souvenait bien d'impressions ressenties... Comme la patience et les gentilles remontrances de Tetsu, décidemment bonne pâte... Et le batteur en était plutôt content. C'était vraiment la première fois qu'il se sentait apprécié comme ça par des gens, et qu'il les appréciait tout autant en retour. Et il pouvait faire plein de choses avec eux : rire, faire la fête, travailler, discuter... Il découvrait encore un peu ça, mais ça lui plaîsait bien. De son côté, Ken retrouvait aussi des fragments de la soirée précédente... Et, intrigué, il lui demanda :

_Dis, pourquoi t'as bu ?_

_Hein ?_

_Pourquoi d'un coup, subitement, et avec l'objectif clair, net et précis de finir bourré ?_

_Et toi alors ? _Se défendit le batteur.

_Ah moi je t'ai suivi, je suis bête et discipliné..._

_... et très con, surtout, _acheva Sakura en riant.

_Oui ça je l'avoue... Mais ça ne m'explique pas ce qui t'est passé par la tête._

_Rien._

_Comment ça 'rien' ?_

_Ben rien, c'est tout. Comme ça._

_Si tu le dis._

_Je le dis._

Le regard du batteur s'était clairement assombri. Et Ken jugea bon d'en rester là. Puis, Sakura se leva et lâcha un _« je vais prendre une douche »_ auquel Ken acquiesça machinalement. N'empêche... Quelque chose le titillait. Il avait cette désagréable sensation d'avoir loupé quelque chose, mais il ne voyait pas quoi. En fait, il ne s'expliquait pas le fait que tout au long de la journée d'hier, Sakura ait été parfaitement normal, et qu'en soirée, il avait changé d'attitude. C'était minime, mais il avait eu l'air contrarié, agacé par quelque chose... Et il s'était laissé aller, probablement par envie de ne plus y penser. A quoi avait-il pu bien penser, pour être à ce point ennuyé ? En y réfléchissant, Ken se dit qu'il était peut-être vain pour lui de réfléchir à cela. Après tout, que savaient-ils de Sakura, tous ? De sa vie, son enfance, sa famille ? Ils ne savaient rien de tout ça, Ken s'en aperçut brutalement. Le batteur était un homme si peu loquace quand il s'agissait de lui-même, qu'il s'était toujours débrouillé pour éviter de parler de lui. C'est un choix que Ken respectait, mais enfin... Un jour, il y aura forcément quelqu'un à qui Sakura voudra parler de lui. C'est important, ça aussi. Ken espérait alors qu'une telle personne se présente un jour auprès du batteur. Par contre, en attendant que ça arrive, Sakura devait comprendre qu'il y avait maintenant autour de lui, des gens dignes de confiance. Il n'était peut-être pas inutile de le lui rappeler. Le batteur sortit de la douche peu après, lui cédant sa place et séchant ses cheveux rapidement... Et alors que Ken y alla à son tour, Sakura lui signifia qu'il partait dès maintenant, sans quoi il serait tenté de se rendormir...

Il se rendit au local à pied, et fit une halte dans un bureau de tabac pour y acheter quelques journaux. Il était temps de s'y mettre, pensa-t-il. Il n'avait que trop abusé de l'hospitalité de Ken... même s'il fallait avouer que la vie avec lui était vraiment marrante. Et à son grand étonnement, il était le premier arrivé sur les lieux. Bizarre qu'il n'y ait pas déjà Tetsu... Enfin peu importe, c'était l'occasion d'apprécier le silence des lieux. Il se débarassa de sa veste et commença à éplucher les journaux qu'il venait d'acheter avec attention... Mais lire comme ça, surtout écrit si petit, quand on a les yeux encore un peu gonflés de sommeil et la tête comme une grosse caisse... C'était usant. C'est un milieu d'un grand baillement que Hyde arriva en souriant, rien qu'à voir la tête fatiguée de Sakura :

_Café, peut-être ?_

_Avec plaisir ! J'en ai bien besoin... _

_Je vais en faire,_ proposa Hyde en posant son sac.

_Chouette... Euh... Bonjour, au fait._

_Salut ! _Lança Hyde avec un grand sourire.

La partie de la soirée que Sakura avait volontairement occulté de son cerveau, venait de lui revenir en pleine figure comme un boomerang. C'était assez violent, d'ailleurs. Il se mis à détailler le petit chanteur avec soin, et tout lui revint en tête. Et pour un peu, il aurait presque pu ressentir le même agacement que la veille... si le sourire de Hyde ne lui donnait pas autant envie de sourire aussi. Sakura n'était pas un type curieux. Vraiment pas. Si on ne lui parlait pas, ce n'était pas lui qui allait poser des questions... Pourtant, là, il en avait plein en tête, et des indiscrètes ! _« Tu as passé une bonne soirée ? », « tu es avec elle depuis longtemps ? », « c'est qui pour toi au juste ? »_... _« Mais je vais pas bien, moi ! Je m'en fous en plus ! »_. Un peu effaré par ce qu'il venait de penser, Sakura tenta de se reconcentrer dans sa lecture, mais il sentit qu'il avait chaud... Il passa sa main sur sa joue... Zut, il devait encore rougit... Bon sang, il avait passé plus de 20 ans sans rougir, et voilà que depuis quelques jours, il n'arrêtait pas. C'était pénible, ça. Ah, bon sang... Ca ne pouvait vouloir dire qu'une chose, tout ça. Rassuré, Sakura trouva l'explication alors la plus logique selon lui : sa dernière copine remontait à longtemps, et il était temps qu'il en trouve une autre. Voilà, pas plus compliqué.

_Et tu fais quoi, avec tous ces journaux ? _Demanda Hyde en lui tendant une tasse.

_Je cherche un appartement._

_Ah bon ? 'Y a un problème avec Ken-chan ?_

_Non non, au contraire... Mais c'est son appartement, et ça m'ennuie de m'imposer... Je ne pense pas que ça l'ennuie, mais je ne vais pas rester chez lui indéfiniment._

_Oui, je comprends... _acquiesça Hyde en soufflant sur sa tasse. _Encore que la colocation, ça se fait, tu sais._

_Oui, c'est vrai... Mais bon, être seul ça me va. Je suis habitué._

C'était vrai. Il n'était pas le genre de type à vivre en colocation. Il avait ses habitudes, son côté renfermé qui pouvait ne pas être accepté... C'était un miracle, quand il y pensait, qu'il ne se soit pas encore engueulé avec Ken... Autant ne pas tenter le Diable et partir tant que l'ambiance était au beau fixe. Tordu, comme raisonnement... mais logique, pour quelqu'un qui, comme il venait de le confirmer, était habitué à fonctionner de la sorte. Hyde semblait moyennement convaincu, pour ne pas dire pas du tout. Il ne cherchait pas bien loin : si Sakura et Ken s'entendaient bien, pourquoi ne pas continuer ? C'était aussi bête que ça... Ce n'est pas parce qu'on a toujours procédé d'une certaine façon, qu'on ne peut pas changer d'un coup, non ? Sans ça, tout serait ennuyeux... C'est pourquoi il s'autorisa une simple remarque :

_Un peu de changement ne fait pas de mal, parfois._

_Comment ça ?_

_Ce n'est pas parce que tu as souvent été seul, parfois contre ton gré donc, que tu dois obligatoirement toujours l'être. Ce n'est pas quelque chose de décidé. Si vivre chez Ken-chan te plait et qu'il ne te chasse pas, pourquoi partir de toi-même ?_

_Tu te poses trop de questions aussi, toi... _soupira Sakura.

_« Aussi » ? _

_Comme Tetsu-kun, hier..._

_Tet-chan ? A propos de quoi ?_

_De... Laisse tomber... _se ravisa Sakura, en se souvenant de deux ou trois choses.

_Hm... T'es sûr que ça va ?_

_Mais oui. _

_N'empêche que tu as mauvaise mine..._

_Mais non._

Au grand soulagement de Sakura, Tetsu et Ken arrivèrent à ce moment là. Juste à temps pour le tirer de là, de ces questions qui le dérangeait parce qu'elles lui faisaient penser à plein de choses qu'il n'avait gu-ère envie d'aprofondir... Tous les deux avaient l'air de bonne humeur, comme à leur habitude. Du coup, Sakura se sentit... en sécurité. Il aimait bien quand ils étaient tous les quatre, car il se fondait un peu dans la masse. Enfin ceci dit, il aimait bien être avec Ken aussi. Et être avec Tetsu était très sympa également. En fait, il n'y avait qu'avec Hyde que ça coinçait. Et si auparavant, c'était parce qu'il l'énervait, là... et bien c'était toujours le cas. Mais pas de la même façon. Tout en se mettant à l'aise, Tetsu apostropha Sakura immédiatement :

_Ca va ? Bien dormi ?_

_Oui oui..._

_Pas trop mal à la tête ?_

_Ben ça pourrait aller mieux, je t'avouerai..._

_Ah ça, je me doute..._

_Tetsu-kun... _continua le batteur en se levant jusqu'à lui. _Merci pour hier. C'était sympa de ta part. _

_Aucun problème, _assura Tetsu en souriant.

_N'empêche... Désolé d'avoir pourri ta soirée._

_Mais non va, je me suis amusé aussi... Mais pour la prochaine fois, si tu pouvais perdre quelques kilos, ça m'arrangerait,_ fit Tetsu en riant.

_Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?_ Demanda Hyde, un peu largué.

Malgré les signes aussi immédiats que désespérés de Sakura à son intention, Ken raconta tout au chanteur, ne voyant pas où était le problème. Enfin, il raconta ce dont il se souvenait, au moins. Tetsu secoua la tête d'un air désespéré, se disant que Ken n'était vraiment pas fin, des fois... Et bizarrement à la fin du récit, Hyde eut l'air... déçu. C'est ça. Un mélange de tristesse et de déception s'installa dans son regard, tandis qu'il tomba sur le batteur. Et celui-ci rougit de plus belle. Une seconde, là ! Pourquoi commençait-il à culpabiliser ? Mince alors, il n'était pas un enfant de choeur, il avait quand même bien le droit de faire ce qui lui plaîsait. De quel droit Hyde aurait-il eu quelque chose à redire à ça ?! Enfin il ne disait rien, concrètement... Mais son regard parlait pour lui. Et Sakura avait horreur de se sentir ainsi jugé... et de le décevoir. Aussi inexplicable que cela puisse paraître, c'était ça.

_Mais quoi ? _S'agaça-t-il.

_Je n'ai rien dit._

_Oh arrête, je sais bien ce que tu penses..._

_Je ne suis pas sûr, non... _

_Si si, _s'emporta Sakura, _tu trouves idiot que j'aille picoler pour passer ma mauvaise humeur. Tu te dis que je ne vaux pas cher et tu regrettes d'avoir voulu faire la paix avec moi..._

_Tu aimerais que je pense ça ? _Demanda soudainement le chanteur.

_Hein ?_

Hyde était persuadé d'avoir raison, à ce moment là. Il ne comprenait pas bien pourquoi encore, mais il semblait que Sakura aurait, quelque part, aimé qu'il s'emporte. A part être maso, qu'est-ce qui pourrait justifier qu'on ait envie de se faire engueuler ? La réponse était simple : aussi tordu que ça puisse sembler, se disputer, c'est un lien. On s'énerve quand on se soucie du sort de l'autre, après tout. Etre indifférent et laisser couler, même si c'est plus reposant, c'est aussi moins lourd de sens. Et puis Sakura devait être de ceux qui sont très maladroits, et qui ne font rien comme tout le monde... Cela, Hyde commençait à s'en rendre compte.

_Ca t'arrangerait bien, hein, que je pense ça... _expliqua-t-il. _Comme ça, tu pourrais me crier dessus à nouveau, et ça serait plus simple pour toi. C'est plus facile de crier sur quelqu'un que de lui parler normalement, dans ta logique... Manque de chance pour toi, je ne te ferai pas ce plaisir._

_Ce qui veut dire ?_

_Ce qui veut dire que je trouve dommage que tu aies préféré résoudre tes soucis tout seul alors que tu avais deux amis avec toi hier... Mais que si tu as agi ainsi, c'est parce que tu préférerais te couper un bras plutôt que de demander de l'aide, ou même un simple conseil. Même avouer que tu as un problème, c'est au-dessus de tes forces._

C'était très clair. Ca crevait les yeux, que Sakura était comme cela. Et ce n'était même pas de la fierté, en plus. Enfin pas seulement. C'était simplement une façon de faire, qui avait consisté jusque là en un mot d'ordre : on n'est jamais si bien servi que par soi-même. Il ne pensait même pas qu'on puisse avoir envie de l'aider, pour commencer... D'où le fait que l'attitude de Tetsu en permanence mais surtout hier, l'ait touché... Un Tetsu qui suivait la scène avec intérêt, d'ailleurs. Il avait croisé les bras et s'était appuyé contre la table, attendant la suite avec impatience... Quant au batteur, il était très gêné que tout ceci soit dit en présence de tout le monde... Et puis plutôt crever que de donner raison à Hyde. Alors ironiquement, il dit :

_B... Bien sûr... Et toi, tu as tout compris parce que tu es le plus intelligent._

_Non._

_Ah non ? _Demanda la batteur, qui ne s'attendait pas à ce que Hyde conteste. _Ben pourquoi alors ?_

_Mais parce que je suis comme toi... Il semblerait qu'on ait pas mal de choses en commun, Sakura-kun, _dit Hyde en souriant.

Plus il y pensait, plus Hyde sentait qu'il avait effectivement des similitudes avec Sakura. Ca ne se voyait pas comme ça, comme ils étaient différents dans leur physique comme dans leur façon d'être... Mais au niveau de certaines façons de penser ou d'envisager les choses, ils étaient les mêmes. D'où le fait que Hyde sautait les étapes quatre à quatre, depuis qu'il voulait apprendre à le connaître. C'était facile, parce qu'il pouvait imaginer ce que Sakura pensait. Le leader voulut néanmoins venir au secours de Sakura, qu'il sentait un peu déstabilisé :

_Tu sais Doiha-chan, tu lui parles comme si tu lançais un défi, là... Ce n'est pas ça qui va mettre Sakura-kun à l'aise, et..._

_Mais c'est un défi, _confirma Hyde en souriant à Sakura.

_Pardon ?_

_Un défi que je me lance aussi. Apprendre à mieux te connaître, Sakura-kun. J'arriverai à t'apprivoiser._

_Hé ho, je suis pas un animal moi ! _S'offusqua l'intéressé pour masquer son trouble.

_Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il ressemble à un panda ? _Fit Hyde, décidemment bien courageux aujourd'hui.

_Un panda ?_

_Maintenant que tu le dis.... C'est pas mal trouvé, en effet ! _Acquiesça Ken en riant.

_Pas vrai, panda-chan ?_

_De... Comment tu... Mais..._

_Il en bafouille, _constata Ken en pleurant de rire.

Hyde avait eut cette pensée un soir précédent... Et là, c'était sorti un peu tout seul. Il pensait que Sakura lui aurait sauté à la gorge, pour un truc pareil, mais étonnement, le batteur semblait mort de honte. Et Hyde se rendit compte d'une chose étonnante : il était facile de 'maîtriser' Sakura, en fait. Il fallait simplement faire croire qu'on avait plus d'assurance que lui, et la sienne s'effriterait. Pas que Sakura soit faible... simplement il était loin d'être le bloc de glace qu'il aurait aimé faire croire... Bien sûr, Hyde en avait presque les jambes qui tremblaient, car finalement c'était du bluff... Mais l'important était de laisser croire. Laisser croire que Sakura ne l'impressionnait pas. Ainsi, le batteur serait plus facile à approcher. Et il avait envie de l'approcher, même s'il ne voyait pas bien pourquoi.


	14. Sauvetage

**Un petit chapitre, parce que je voulais « isoler » ce passage... Les choses bougent, lentement mais sûrement :)**

**Sauvetage**

C'est en fin d'après-midi, quelques semaines plus tard, que les choses bénéficièrent d'un bon coup d'accélérateur. Bien sûr, il y avait déjà eu du chemin parcourut avant cela. Avec une rapidité surprenante, Sakura et Hyde semblaient se découvrir de jours en jour et même s'apprécier. Il y avait encore des prises de bec parfois, mais c'était surtout une question de fierté, d'un côté comme de l'autre. Il y avait encore des traits de caractère avec lesquels chacun avait du mal, aussi... Hyde supportait mal le côté « ours » de Sakura, qui parfois se levait du pied gauche et jouait l'associal toute la journée... Et Sakura avait du mal avec ce côté... « princesse », comme il l'appelait, du chanteur. Mais en mettant chacun de l'eau dans son vin, c'était possible de trouver un compromis. Bien sûr, tout était affaire de non-dits -plutôt mourir que d'avouer qu'ils s'appréciaient-, mais les faits étaient là. Les choses prirent un tournant que Tetsu aurait qualifié d' « intéressant » donc, quelques temps plus tard. Très exactement : deux jours avant d'enregistrer leur premier album. Ils monteraient à Tokyô dans la vieille voiture de Tetsu, et ils avaient bossé comme des dingues pour arriver à ce jour. Donc maintenant, il fallait décompresser, avant toute chose. Ils avaient donc loué pour pas grand chose, cette petite maison au bord de la mer et à deux pas de chez eux, pour se détendre avant de faire leurs valises le lendemain. Toutes leurs économies restantes passeraient dans l'hôtel à Tokyô, même s'ils n'avaient pris que deux chambres pour quatre. Et ils devaient faire vite pour ne pas dépasser le temps qui leur était imparti au studio, sans cela, les frais augmenteraient. Il y seraient donc nuits et jours s'il le faudrait... D'où ce petit repos accordé juste avant...

Ce jour là donc,le ciel était bien un peu convert, mais la température était bonne. Si bonne que Ken et Tetsu étaient allés nager, Sakura les rejoignant de temps à autres, au gré de ses envies. Comme personne ne l'avait fait, il avait proposé à Hyde de les rejoindre à un moment donné, offre que le chanteur avait polimment décliné, préférant 'rester sur la plage', selon ses propres termes. Et comme ses amis avaient l'air de se chamailler au bord de l'eau depuis un moment, il décida d'aller se promener, notamment sur une sorte de petite butte en hauteur pas très loin. De là, il les verrait d'un autre angle. Ce n'était pas très haut et tout en terre, d'ailleurs Sakura avait même plongé de là, un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Il serait au soleil et il aurait une bonne vue, et puis ça le ferait bouger un petit peu. Le petit chanteur passa un moment tranquillement ici, à sentir le vent dans ses cheveux et contre sa peau... A tenter de se calmer aussi, car mine de rien, cet enregistrement lui causait bien du stress. Mais c'était appaisant d'être ici... Il se sentait plus détendu. Et puis une voix digne d'un mauvais film parvint brusquement à son oreille :

_Comme on se retrouve..._

Il trésaillit, reconnaîssant le propriétaire de cette voix, et jugeant que l'intonation ne présageait rien de bon à venir... Pour dire vrai, il avait presque oublié cette histoire, tant il avait été occupé ces derniers temps... Dans l'eau, Tetsu avait suivi la progression de Hyde, lorsqu'il avait changé de place. Il leva la tête au bout d'un moment, pour voir s'il était toujours là, et il aperçut deux hommes qui lui parlaient. Sa vue était assez mauvaise sans ses lunettes et le soleil n'aidant pas, il ne les reconnaîssait pas... Ce fut Ken, qui après une brève seconde d'hésitation, s'écria :

_Merde, ce sont les types du bar !_

_Du bar ? _Répéta Tetsu.

_Mais oui, le soir où on s'est battus ! Ce sont eux là-haut, avec lui !_

Sakura leva la tête à son tour, une main devant son front pour éviter au mieux le soleil... Ah oui, tiens... Mince, ils n'avaient vraiment que ça à faire, ceux-là ?... Ils avaient eu beau être discrets, la nouvelle de leur album avait dû se répandre ça et là... Et c'est sûr que les autres devaient moyennement apprécier. Sakura soupira. Il y a des gens qui ne sont pas capables de produire quelque chose par eux-mêmes, alors ils préfèrent en vouloir à ceux qui réussissent, ou qui au moins, avancent... Ces gens là sont au mieux pathétiques, et au pire très lourds. Voire les deux à la fois, si on a de la 'chance'. Sakura hésita un instant sur la marche à suivre, à vrai dire... Mais le souvenir de la fin de cette fameuse soirée était tel qu'il réfreina immédiatement son envie de sortir de l'eau et d'y aller. Après tout, Hyde lui avait passé un savon assez mémorable pour être intervenu, alors il n'allait pas y retourner ! Il n'était pas maso, qu'on se le dise !... Néanmoins, il avait quand même très envie d'y aller. D'abord parce qu'il avait reçu un coup de poing l'autre fois et qu'il avait pour principe de rendre la monnaie, quand il recevait une chose de ce genre. Et puis parce que... Il secoua la tête aussitôt. Encore ces idées bizarres qui revenaient... N'importe quoi, oui ! Hyde avait fait tout un monde sur le fait qu'il n'avait pas besoin d'aide, et bien ma foi... S'il se faisait cogner maintenant, il finirait peut-être par comprendre qu'avoir une grande gueule ne l'aiderait pas dans certaines situations. Au contraire, c'est énervant.

_On devrait y aller, non ?_ Proposa Ken.

_Reste-là,_ fit Sakura.

_Pourquoi ?_

_Pour l'instant ils discutent, pas besoin d'être sur la défensive comme ça... _expliqua Sakura en jetant un autre coup d'oeil._ Et puis il l'a dit, non ? Qu'il n'avait besoin de personne... Alors qu'il se débrouille..._

_Je croyais que ça allait mieux entre vous... _répondit Ken, un peu perdu.

_Oui peut-être, mais pour ça, il ne change pas._

_Toi non plus._

_C'est pas de moi qu'on cause, là,_ répondit rudement Sakura.

_Ouais ben il faudrait peut-être qu'on en parle, au contraire ! T'as un sérieux problème, mon gars ! Tu laisserais un copain se faire taper dessus sans rien dire ?!_

_Ken-chan ! _Intervint Tetsu. _On se calme, ok ? Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il ne se passe rien d'anormal, là... Et puis je peux comprendre les réticenses de Sakura-kun..._

_Pense ce que tu veux, moi je vais voir s'il a besoin d'aide, _s'entêta Ken en sortant de l'eau.

Ce que Ken ignorait totalement, c'est que si ça avait été lui, à la place de Hyde... Si Ken avait été « en danger »... Sakura n'aurait même pas réfléchi, il serait aller voir s'il avait besoin d'un coup de main. Même chose pour Tetsu, sans hésiter. Mais là, c'était différent. Comme si aller aider Hyde, outre le risque de se faire encore sonner les cloches après, ça ne signifiait pas la même chose que pour les autres. Pourtant d'un point de vue extérieur, si : c'était la même chose. Alors pourquoi Sakura avait-il la bête impression que s'il y allait, ça lui ferait bizarre ? Pour penser à autre chose, il tourna la tête et il s'aperçut que Tetsu était encore à côté de lui, de l'eau jusqu'à la taille et les bras croisés sur son torse. Encore ce mince sourire ? Mince alors, il devenait chiant aussi, celui-là... Pour immédiatement détourner la conversation qui aurait pu se produire, il lui demanda :

_Tu n'y vas pas, toi ? _

_Ken-chan est plus fort que moi et puis j'aurais vite fait de le rejoindre, si je vois que ça tourne mal... Tu sais à quoi je pense ?_

_Non... Et je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie de savoir... _avoua Sakura, trouvant que Tetsu avait décidemment un regard dérangeant.

_Je pense qu'il est certains cas... Je dis bien 'certains cas', je n'énoncerai pas lesquels... Certains cas disais-je, où tes réactions ne sont pas cohérentes avec ta façon d'être en général..._

_Et en décodé, ça donne quoi ? _Soupira le batteur.

_Juste que par moments, tu réagis de façon excessive et pas naturelle du tout... Et si on regarde de plus près quels sont ces moments, ils ont tous un point commun..._

Sakura aurait presque voulu se mettre la tête sous l'eau et ne ressortir qu'une fois Tetsu parti. Ou alors le noyer lui, tant qu'à faire. Mais bon, ça aurait été lui donner raison... Alors il se contenta de hausser les épaules d'un air qui se voulait indifférent. Et Tetsu n'ajouta rien. D'abord parce qu'il était assez satisfait par ce qu'il devinait et confirmait à chaque fois un peu plus... Et surtout parce qu'à ce moment là, il regarda où ça en était pour Hyde, et il le vit tomber de la butte, directement dans l'eau. Ca se passa en une seconde à peine. Soudainement affolé, il s'écria :

_Oh merde ! Doiha-chan ! Vite !_

_Hé ho ne t'excite pas comme ça, _fit Sakura qui ne comprenait pas le pourquoi d'un tel émoi :_ y a aucun rocher et c'est pas très profond. C'est même pas très haut, il aura plus de peur que de mal !_

_Il ne sait pas nager ! Il a peur de l'eau ! _Lâcha Tetsu en gagnant l'endroit où le chanteur était tombé.

_Quoi ? Mais c'est pas vrai ! Il est doué pour quoi ce mec, alors ?! _S'écria Sakura.

Ca aurait pu être assez drôle, si Tetsu n'avait pas autant peur que ça tourne mal... En effet, il nageait déjà assez vite... Mais il vit passer Sakura sur sa gauche comme une balle, et il fut bien vite distancé. Le batteur voyait la distance se rétrécir, tandis que Ken était arrivé trop tard. Il n'eut que le temps de voir les autres s'enfuir, et il avait eu beau remonter la butte en courrant, Hyde était déjà tombé. De sa hauteur, il vit que Sakura et Tetsu était suffisement proches du point de chute et il décida de redescendre juste en bas, pour éventuellement les aider à regagner la plage. On aurait pu résumer ainsi ce qui se passait dans la tête de Sakura : un joyeux bordel, ni plus ni moins. Déjà quand Hyde était tombé, il n'était pas tranquille... Ce qu'il avait sorti à Tetsu sur un ton qui se voulait léger, c'était aussi un peu pour se rassurer lui-même... Mais quand Tetsu lui avait dit que Hyde ne savait pas nager, son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour. Il avait laissé l'affolement transparaître, mais franchement à ce moment là, peu importe ce que Tetsu pouvait bien penser de lui... Il paniquait bien trop pour ça, surtout que Hyde était réapparu à la surface de l'eau, mais pour couler aussitôt. Il se voyait déjà arriver trop tard, à quelques secondes près... Il accéléra encore, il était au maximum. Il avait presque envie de pleurer, à moins que ce ne soit l'eau qui l'éclabousse... De toute façon, cet imbécile n'allait pas mourir de façon aussi idiote, non ? Et puis... Pas maintenant. Il finit par le rejoindre au moment où Hyde, complètement paniqué, se débattait tant qu'il coulait de nouveau, ses vêtements n'aidant pas à flotter. Sakura agrippa son épaule et tenta de le calmer, mais rien à faire, c'est à peine si le chanteur écoutait. Même Tetsu, qui était arrivé à son tour, ne pouvait se faire entendre.

_Bon... Alors excuse-moi !_

Ce disant, Sakura lui asséna un bon coup de poing en pleine mâchoire, pas assez fort pour l'assomer, mais bien assez pour le réveiller. Hyde se calma d'un coup et comme il était plus docile, le batteur put plus facilement le ramener sur la rive, aidé par Tetsu. Là, Ken les aida à sortir de l'eau. Le petit chanteur toussota, comme il avait avalé pas mal d'eau... Mais il y avait effectivement plus de peur que de mal, au final. Ken en avait les jambes coupées, sous le coup de l'émotion. Il se laissa tomber sur le dos dans le sable, après une claque amicale dans le dos du chanteur. Le leader ne se priva pas pour serrer Hyde dans ses bras car mine de rien, il avait eu bien peur également. Et puis il alla chercher leurs serviettes, pour en couvrir les épaules du chanteur tremblant, encore mal remis de sa peur. C'était une vraie phobie, l'eau. Il n'allait jamais plus loin qu'au niveau des chevilles. Plus, il ne pouvait pas. Alors là, en avoir jusque par-dessus la tête... Perdre ses moyens se comprenait aisément, dans ce cas. Comme ils étaient rassurés, le bassiste put mieux respirer... et il attendait avec curiosité, du coup, le savon mémorable que Sakura allait sans doute passer au chanteur. Oeil pour oeil, dent pour dent, pas vrai ? Et puis même sans ça... Sakura aurait sauté sur n'importe quel prétexte, alors là, c'était l'occasion rêvée.

_Tu as été épatant Sakura-kun ! _Lança Ken. _Désolé pour tout à l'heure..._

_Laisse tomber, je t'en veux pas..._ assura Sakura, qui essuyait ses cheveux trempés.

_Sakura-chan..._ commença Hyde.

_Je sais, je sais,_ le coupa le batteur : _tu n'avais pas besoin de moi. Tu t'en sortais très bien tout seul, je n'aurais pas dû intervenir et..._

_Merci. Si tu n'avais pas été là... Merci pour ce que tu as fait. Et pardon d'avoir causé ces problèmes._

_Euh... Je..._

La sincérité et l'humilité de Hyde l'avait touché et surpris à tel point que Sakura ne savait plus quoi dire, ce qui fit sourire les deux autres. Hyde avait pleinement conscience que là, il devait le remercier. Peut-être que sans ça, Tetsu serait arrivé quand même à le sortir de là... Mais peu importe : c'était Sakura qui l'avait fait. Et il n'y serait pas arrivé seul, cette fois. Donc il avait toute sa reconnaîssance... Malgré le ton sarcastique du batteur, il ne pouvait lui en vouloir pour ça... Il lui devait une fière chandelle, voilà tout. Même si le batteur ignorait les raisons qui avaient conduit Hyde à se retrouver à l'eau. Raisons étranges, que Hyde ne s'expliquait pas vraiment et auxquelles il ne voulait pas penser pour l'instant. Le batteur, dans n'importe quelle autre situation, s'en serait donné à coeur joie. Il aurait profité de la faiblesse passagère de Hyde pour lui lancer à la tête tout un couplet sur son côté irresponsable, sa fierté débile... D'ailleurs, il avait tout bien en tête, ça n'avait plus qu'à sortir... Et ça ne sortait pas. Il était tétanisé, d'ailleurs. Plus il regardait, plus il sentait que ça devenait bizarre. Heureusement pour lui, Ken proposa de rentrer se sécher, ce qui lui permit de marcher un peu et de penser à autre chose. Tetsu, qui avançait à côté de lui, avait bien en tête la phrase que Sakura avait prononcé juste avant d'aller au secours de Hyde. Il sourit en y repensant et il se rapprocha de Sakura, de façon à ce que seulement lui puisse l'entendre :

_Il n'est pas doué pour grand chose, peut-être... Mais assez pour que même les plus réticents s'intéressent à lui..._

Sakura trésaillit et ne trouva rien de mieux à faire que d'hausser les épaules une fois encore. Mais ces paroles prononcées par Tetsu n'étaient pas tombées dans l'oreille d'un sourd, ça c'était certain... Arrivés à l'intérieur, Tetsu prit les choses en main et annonça qu'il allait chercher le dîner chez un traiteur. Il empoigna Ken, qui n'eut même pas le temps de protester, et partit immédiatement après s'être changé. Quand il se fut changé à son tour, Sakura constata que Hyde était toujours assis sur un chaise, ruisselant. Il y avaait de l'eau plein le sol. Il s'écria aussitôt :

_Ah mais c'est pas le moment de rêver ! Non seulement tu vas attraper la crève, mais en plus tu dégueulasses tout le parquais ! Secoue-toi un peu !_

Hyde leva les yeux sur lui, et vu son regard, Sakura se radoucit immédiatement. Il était encore terrifié, ça se voyait. Sakura n'avait pas vraiment de choses qui lui faisaient peur comme ça... Il ne raffolait pas des insectes, par exemple_, _mais c'était encore gérable... Alros il comprenait plus ou moins l'accès de terreur du chanteur. C'était vraiment un truc qui le faisait flipper, l'eau. Et inexplicablement, Sakura eut envie... d'être gentil. Il aurait pu le charrier, se moquer, l'engueuler... Mais le voir ainsi ne lui plaisait guère... Il eut envie de lui changer les idées. Mais il ne savait pas du tout comment faire. Agacé, il sortit une serviette propre et la lança au visage de Hyde en expliquant :

_Sèche-toi ! Allez Hyde, tu es en train de mettre de la flotte partout là !_

_Hideto._

_Hein ?_

Hyde avait commencé à s'essuyer le visage. Il sentait que le calme revenait, que l'angoisse disparaîssait... Sakura était brutal et il disait souvent le contraire de ce qu'il pensait, mais... Il était gentil. Là, ça se voyait bien... Il parlait fort et sèchement, avec des mots rudes... Mais il était très gentil. Juste un peu maladroit, voilà tout... Tout en essuyant ses mains et ses cheveux, Hyde expliqua :

_Hideto. C'est mon prénom. 'Hyde, ce n'est pas un nom'. C'est bien toi qui disait ça, non ?_

_Euh... Oui._

_J'avais décidé de m'appeler 'Hide', quand j'ai décidé de faire de la musique... C'est le diminutif logique. Mais il y a déjà un 'Hide', je suppose que tu vois de qui je veux parler..._

_C'est pour ça..._ comprit le batteur.

_Oh je sais ce que tu penses : c'est un peu prétentieux de ma part. Sans doute que je ne serai jamais aussi connu que lui, donc ça ne ferait rien... Mais ça me dérangeait de m'appeler de la même façon que lui, surtout que je l'admire beaucoup... Alors j'ai changé une lettre, et voilà._

_C'était ça ton secret ?_

_Oui._

_C'est nul ! _Fit Sakura en éclatant de rire.

Bien qu'effectivement surpris, il s'attendait à quelque chose de plus grand, vu l'air mystérieux de Hyde l'autre fois... Hyde se mis à rire aussi, content de voir que Sakura était bien curieux en fait, plus que ce qu'il voulait bien dire... Et c'était déjà la troisième fois au moins, qu'ils avaient un fou rire ensemble. Hyde les avait compté. Néanmoins, il s'arrêta de rire aussi vite qu'il avait commencé, et il dit :

_Merci._

_De quoi ?_

_De m'avoir tiré de là... Et de ne pas m'avoir engueulé._

_Comme si ça t'aurait fait quelque chose. Ca rentre dans une oreille, ça sort par l'autre, avec toi !_

Hyde sourit de nouveau ,comem il s'y attendait plus ou moins... Et pour masquer son sourire à lui, Sakura fit mine d'aller chercher quelque chose dans la cuisine...


	15. Ca a failli

**Hihi maintenant que c'est passé, je peux bien vous l'avouer : en commençant cette fic, y a eu des fois où la motivation s'est fait la malle. Parce que sortie du Haitsu, moi, j'ai du mal à mettre Hyde avec quelqu'un d'autre... Et puis finalement petit à petit c'est devenu plus facile, et je suis vraiment motivée depuis plusieurs chapitres, sur cette histoire ! J'espère donc qu'elle continuera à vous plaîre :)... Et ce d'autant plus que ce chapitre vous parvient alors que je suis dans un état... euh... Enfin disons que j'ai déjà été plus lucide XD.**

**Ca a failli...**

Hyde éternua. Il commençait à prendre froid, à rester ainsi. Alors il se leva et il alla se changer rapidement. Il finit de se sécher... Peu à peu, il lui semblait qu'il redevenait lui-même. L'angoisse était totalement partie maintenant, seule subsistait la fatigue qu'elle avait occasionnée. Il n'était pas tellement à ce qu'il faisait. Son esprit était préoccupé par toutes sortes de pensées plus ou moins confuses... L'une d'elle le fit même baisser la tête, alors pourtant qu'il était seul, sans personne pour le voir. Il laissa ses cheveux flotter librement autour de sa tête pour achever de les sécher, puis il se rendit dans la cuisine. Toujours pas de Tetsu ni de Ken en vue... Et le soleil commençait déjà à décliner. Appuyé contre la table, Sakura était en train de boire un verre d'eau tout en fixant le plafond d'un air soucieux. Il n'entendit même pas venir le petit chanteur.

_Sakura-chan..._

_Oui, quoi ?_ Sursauta-t-il, manquant d'échapper son verre.

_Tu viens te promener avec moi ?_ Demanda Hyde qui adoptait presque la tactique du grand regard suppliant.

_De quoi ? Tu ne peux pas y aller tout seul ?! Tu ne risques rien, ils sont probablement partis, tu sais..._

_C'est pas ça... _avoua Hyde en tournant la tête. _J'ai juste envie que tu viennes._

Allez savoir pourquoi, le coeur de Sakura fit un de ces bonds, à ces mots... Juste parce que Hyde fixait tour à tour le sol ou le plafond et qu'il avait avoué cela d'une voix si faible qu'il avait presque fallu que Sakura tende l'oreille pour en saisir le sens... Du coup, il pesta contre le chanteur qui était bizarre tout à coup, et contre lui-même qui était content de ça. Et il ne fallait pas être content, franchement c'était n'importe quoi !

_Et je dois donc faire ce que tu me demandes ? _Demanda-t-il ironiquement.

_Si tu ne veux pas, tu dis 'non', simplement. Pas la peine d'être désagréable juste pour ça, espèce d'entêté ! _Lança Hyde en tournant les talons.

_Ca va, ça va, je viens._

_Quoi ?_

_Je viens, j'ai dit._

Sakura le dépassa et gagna l'entrée, où il commençait déjà à mettre ses chaussures. Alors là, Hyde le regardait comme on regarderait quelqu'un qui vient de nous en apprendre une bien bonne... Il avait loupé un épisode là, ou bien ...? Il n'avait même pas insisté, alors pourquoi tout à coup, le batteur changeait-il d'avis ? Et puis surtout, il avait été désagréable. Normalement, Sakura ne se laissait jamais dire de telles choses sans répliquer, au moins pour la forme. Et d'ailleurs... Depuis le début, il y avait aussi un autre détail. Important pour Hyde, mais que Sakura ne semblait pas remarquer pour l'instant.

_Ben tu ne me réponds pas, Sakura-chan ? _s'étonna-t-il._ Je t'ai..._

_Oui bon, _s'agaça Sakura, _entêté toi-même, t'es content ? Tu rappliques où je dois te porter ?_

_Je viens... _fit Hyde, qui ne cherchait plus à comprendre.

Ils commencèrent donc une petite promenade au bord de l'eau... Eau que Hyde regardait d'un oeil méfiant, comme si elle allait lui sauter dessus d'une seconde à l'autre. Quand une vague venait s'échouer plus fortement que les autres, il restait aux aguets. On ne sait jamais, après tout... Sakura ne put même pas se moquer de ce petit manège. Il avançait les mains dans les poches, avec une question plutôt simple en tête : _« mais qu'est-ce que je fous là, moi ?! »_. Comment avait-il fait son compte pour être coincé ici, à se promener au bord de l'eau avec le type le plus étrange qu'il ait rencontré ? Bon ok, il était plutôt sympa en fin de compte... Mais malgré tout...

_Sakura-chan ?_

_Quoi encore ? _S'énerva-t-il en se demandant si ce gars-là ne savait donc pas se taire.

_Tu ne dis rien si je t'appelle Sakura-chan ? _Demanda Hyde avec un grand sourire.

_Euh..._

Et merde ! A bien y repenser, il l'appelait ainsi depuis leur retour de la plage ! Et lui qui ne tiltait pas ! C'était quoi, cette familiarité soudaine ? Hyde prenait de plus ne plus ses aises, à ce qu'on dirait... Et lui qui ne relevait même pas. Comme si c'était tout naturel. Hé oh, il y avait pas mal de choses -un peu trop d'ailleurs- qui avaient l'air naturelles, dans cette histoire ! Mais protester maintenant n'aurait eu aucun sens. Il haussa les épaules et continua à avancer, prenant la résolution de le noyer lui-même, si Hyde devenait trop gênant.

_Merci pour tout à l'heure... _fit Hyde après un moment.

_Mais c'est rien, je te dis... Il faudrait quand même être la dernier des enfoirés pour laisser quelqu'un se noyer sous ses yeux._

_J'imagine que oui..._

_Alors n'en parlons plus, tu veux bien ?_

_D'accord._

_Parfait, _soupira Sakura, soulagé.

_Dis, Sakura-chan... _commença Hyde.

_Tu veux absolument parler, c'est ça ? _Se désespéré le batteur, qui pensait sérieusement à trouver un moyen pour le faire taire.

_Ben... C'est plus sympa, non ?_

_Oui, peut-être mais... tu m'empêches de réfléchir._

_A quoi ? _Demanda curieusement Hyde.

_Rien d'important._

_C'est sûr, ça ?_

_C'est bon, _commença Sakura, agacé,_ tu m'as cherché, ne vas pas plus loin, tu m'as trouvé !..._

Et puis Sakura s'arrêta net. Parce que Hyde l'avait dépassé et s'était tout à coup planté devant lui. Le petit androgyne le regardait très sérieusement, presque gravement, même... Et Sakura, il dû bien l'avouer, se perdit un peu dans son regard troublant... Des yeux assez normaux par la couleur ou la forme certes, mais ce regard là... Indescriptible, vraiment. Profond, vif, envoûtant... Sakura sentit son coeur manquer un battement pour la seconde fois de la soirée. C'était lui, ou Hyde était plus près, là ? Non non, ce n'était pas son imagination... Il le constata avec effroi. Le chanteur se rapprochait bel et bien. Et lui, il n'arrivait pas à reculer. Ses jambes ne voulaient pas suivre, malgré le fait qu'il leur commandait de bouger. Bientôt, Hyde fut si près qu'il pouvait presque compter ses cils. S'il n'y avait pas eu le vent typique du bord de mer, il aurait presque pu sentir son souffle sur lui... D'ailleurs, il le sentait. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui arrivait, à ce type ? On n'a pas idée d'être si tentant, pour commencer ! 'Tentant' ? Hola, ça va mal... Très mal... Et maintenant, le chanteur était si près qu'il ne voyait plus que ses yeux... Qu'est-ce qu'il avait ne tête, à le regarder ainsi ? Et à s'approcher encore... Il n'avait tout de même pas dans l'idée de... ? Et puis de façon très brutale, un appel plus loin arrêta tout.

_Hé oh ! Ah tu vois Tetsu, ils sont là !_

Ken dévalait la pente, il était à 20 mètres d'eux maintenant, souriant comme à son habitude... Il arrivait en courant, suivi par un Tetsu qui avançait les mains dans les poches en pestant contre le guitariste, qui décidemment n'était pas fin et à qui il allait falloir expliquer une chose ou deux... Quand Ken fut dans son champ de vision, Sakura fit un véritable bond en arrière, les joues en feu et le coeur complètement déréglé. Il était essoufflé, encore plus que lors de la pourtant rapide nage de tout à l'heure... Et puis son regard se reporta sur Hyde, quelque peu gêné visiblement, qui fixait le sol comme s'il y trouvait un intérêt particulier. Tetsu arriva à son tour et la petite troupe fut au complet. Le bassiste regarda rapidement Hyde, semblant dire_« désolé... »_. Pour un peu, Sakura aurait pu serrer Ken dans ses bras, tant il avait la sensation que le guitariste était arrivé à point nommé.

_On mange ?_ Demanda celui-ci joyeusement ?

Ni une ni deux, Sakura hocha la tête et tourna les talons le premier, pour faire marche arrière. Et plus il avançait, plus il accélérait le pas. Il ne voulait même pas regarder en arrière lorsqu'il répondait à Tetsu qui lui parlait. Il voulait rentrer et surtout qu'ils restent bien tous les quatre, dans une mabiance normale. Entre bons amis. Entre gens normaux, quoi. Pas seulement les gens qui lui donnaient des idées bizarres... Enfin... 'les gens'. Il n'y en avait pas 50. Si jamais, ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander Sakura, si jamais Ken n'était pas arrivé tout de suite... qu'est-ce qui allait se passer ? Qu'est-ce que Hyde avait l'intention de faire, au juste ? Et lui, aurait-il fini par bouger, lui qui supportait mal qu'on le fixe ainsi ? Devait-il... Sakura voulut se gifler pour oser se demander cela, mais devait-il remercier vraiment Ken de sa venue ? Ou plutôt lui en vouloir ?... N'importe quoi ! Ni l'un ni l'autre, voyons ! Il n'était pas du genre à avoir une imagination débordante ni rien, alors il décida de clore ce débat qu'il menait seul, avec un « pas la peine d'y penser ». Et lorsqu'ils furent arrivés, le repas se fit dans une ambiance si détendue et si chaleureuse que le batteur mis toute son énergie pour se concentrer sur ce qui se disait. Il rebondissait sur les paroles des uns, rigolait aux plaisanteries des autres, juste pour ne pas avoir l'esprit inoccupé, même pour un instant. Et Alros que Tetsu amenait le dessert et que Hyde était sorti fumer, Sakura en profita pour se pencher vers Ken :

_Dis... A Tokyô... On partagera la même chambre ?_

_Pourquoi ? J'te manque déjà ? _Rigola Ken.

Il faisait allusion à leur cohabitation passée. Le batteur avait fini par se trouver un petit appart' pas cher, et il avait déménagé. Parfoiis, il regrettait la compagnie de Ken. Avec lui, on rigolait bien... D'autres fois, il était heureux de son indépendance retrouvée... D'où le fait que Ken le charrie là-dessus.

_Idiot._

_Je plaisante. Ouais, ça me va, pas de problème._

Soulagé, Sakura était ainsi assuré que son camarade de chambre durant ce séjour, était quelqu'un de normal. Quelqu'un qu'il pouvait envisager à coups de claques dans le dos et de tapes sur l'épaule sans se mettre à avoir des palpitations. Et qu'il pouvait regarder dans les yeux sans rougir, aussi. Ken = sécurité, donc il fallait s'y tenir. Sakura pris les choses un peu mieux, en étant sûr de ne pas se retrouver en fâcheuse posture. Pas que l'autre lui faisait peur, il n'aurait plus manqué que ça ! Mais bon, si l'on pouvait éviter les têtes à têtes, dorénavant... Sakura prit cette décision un peu radicale en réaction aux récents évènements. Trop de choses n'était pas normales. Sans parler des plus récentes, il y avait le simple fait que jamais de sa vie, il n'avait distribué de seconde chance. Si un type ne lui revenait pas et qu'en plus ça partait mal, peu importe le contexte, il passait son chemin. Là, il avait fait des efforts, s'était montré patient... Et ne plus il en était content, parce que les choses s'étaient améliorées ! Tu parles, qu'elles s'étaient améliorées ! A croire que ce type là n'était né que pour lui pourrir l'existence... qu'il se pourriait bien tout seul, du reste. Il n'aperçut pas à quelques mètres de lui, sur le seuil de la porte, Hyde qui fumait toujours. Hyde perdu dans ses pensées qu'il analysait calmement... Et qui arrivé au bout de ses conclusions, se fendit d'un petit sourire énigmatique qui en disait pourtant long... Et Tetsu qui passa à cet instant près de lui,revenant de la cuisine, et qui lui murmura discrètement :

_T'es dur, tu sais..._

_Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles..._ répondit innocemment Hyde en revenant parmi eux.

Sitôt le dessert avalé, le portable de Hyde, posé sur une chaise, sonna. Ken, plus près de l'objet, l'attrapa pour le tendre à Hyde. Il lut le nom qui s'affichait sur l'écran, comme le regard de Hyde était interrogateur.

_Mari-chan_, annonça-t-il simplement.

Hyde eût un sourire difficile à interpréter : gêné ? Satisfait ?... Difficile à savoir. Il le prit, se leva et s'éclipça dans la cuisine pour parler. Du ton le plus neutre que l'on puisse imaginer, Sakura regarda Ken et dit :

_On sort, ce soir ? J'ai envie de m'amuser un peu..._

Ken parut surpris de la demande presque indifférente de Sakura. Tetsu répliqua aussitôt :

_Allez-y, mais n'oubliez pas qu'on décolle tôt demain... Je pense que Doiha-chan et moi allons rester _là.

Ken, tout à coup motivé, se leva et alla chercher son manteau, Sakura étant déjà un pied dehors. Juste pour une soirée, il voulait s'éloigner. Comment allait-il tenir tout ce temps ?... Et d'abord, contre quoi devait-il lutte, au juste. Il fut inexpliquablement paniqué, tout à coup. Quand on entendu un _« clap » _de portable, juste après un _« bonsoir » _de Hyde depuis la cuisine, il comprit que la conversation avait pris fin. Il sortit donc totalement de la maison et commença à marcher, les mains dans ses poches, voulant à tout prix être parti quand Hyde reviendrait... Ken le rejoignit en quelques enjambant, tout en se demandant si on ne lui cachait pas des choses, ici...


	16. Initiative

**Imaginer Sakura comme ça est certes éloigné de la réalité, mais ça me fait bie nrire XD. J'espère que vous aimerez toujours :). J'ai tenté de combattre mes habitudes en donnant un coup d'accélérateur dans ce chapitre, mais je suis si lente à faire évoluer les choses que c'est difficile j'avoue XD.**

**Initiative**

Le plan était parfait. Irréprochable, même. Tokyô. Enregistrement la journée, voire la soirée, suivant la progression... La nuit à l'hôtel. Dans une chambre avec Ken. Ce bon vieux Ken, une belle bouée de sauvetage. Sakura était vraiment content de la tournure des choses. Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'il aurait aimé penser sans se soucier de quoi que ce soit d'autre. Ce dont il tentait de se persuader. Sauf que... Ca faisait quelques jours déjà, et pourtant ça repassait en boucle dans sa tête, inlassablement... Hyde si près de lui, ce soir là sur la plage... Et lui, incapable de bouger et de l'envoyer bouler pour avoir l'audace de le fixer comme ça, comme is c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait. Si Ken et Tetsu n'étaient pas arrivés, il se serait passé quoi ? Une question à laquelle au début Sakura ne voulait pas de réponse... Mais maintenant, ça le préoccupait tout de même. Si au moins il avait ne serait-ce qu'une idée de ce qui l'attendait... Mais même pas ! Hyde était le même. Parfois, il le grondait -et Sakura se surprenait à le laisser faire !-, d'autres fois il plaisantait avec lui -et Sakura riait !-... Ca allait dans un sens qui tendait à la complicité. En fait... Et Sakura ne l'avouerait jamais à haute voix, même sous la torture, mais... Hyde avait indéniablement une certaine influence sur lui. Il devenait... plus calme à son contact. Plus réfléchi. Plus ouvert aussi. Et il le laissait l'engueuler parfois parce qu'il n'aimait pas l'idée de le décevoir. Pourtant, il n'avait jamais vécu en fonction de ce qu'on pouvait bien penser de lui... Mais Hyde, à certains moments, il aurait pu le faire manger dans sa main. Il se faisait l'effet d'être... apprivoisé. Comme si Hyde, qui tenait plus de la souris, allait nourrir un gros lion ou quelque chose dans le genre... Un panda, visiblement, se dit-il en ne pouvant retenir un sourire. Sakura soupira, fatigué. En fait, c'était plutôt galère, tout ça. Tout allait bien, hormis cette sensation de... frustration, depuis l'autre soir.

_Hou hou... Tu me reçois ?!_

Le visage souriant de Hyde s'encadra dans son champ de vision, et Sakura sursauta, déjà énervé d'entrée de jeu. Il détestait ça aussi : cette façon d'apparaître à l'improviste. Et particulièrement quand il pensait justement à lui. C'était très agaçant, et Sakura ne s'en cacha pas. Il l'écarta sans douceur de son passage et avança en marmonnant des choses incompréhensibles. Hyde, qui ce matin là tenait tout du lutin farceur, sautilla autour de lui les mains dans le dos, en chantonnant :

_Sakura-chan s'est levé du pied gauche aujourd'hui ! Sakura-chan est de mauvaise humeur !_

_Ah, la ferme !_

On aurait dit... Un moustique. C'est ça. Un truc bruyant, qui vous tourne autour, vous emmerde et puis s'en va. Il ne pouvait quand même pas lui mettre une claque, non ? Tetsu lui aurait sûrement crié dessus encore une fois, à coups de _« mais enfin il ne fait rien de mal, alors pourquoi tu veux être violent avec lui ?! »_... Pourtant, ça lui aurait fait du bien... Tant pis, l'idée était séduisante, mais pas raisonnable apparement. Il soupira de plus belle et glissa ses mains dans ses poches, ignorant le babillage de Hyde qui le suivait et que de toute façon, il n'écoutait pas. Il avança donc pour revenir de pause et se remettre au travail. Enfin comme il était perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait plus vraiment le programme en tête. C'est pour cela qu'il fut surpris lorsque Tetsu lui expliqua :

_Non, c'est bon pour nous, là. On reprendra après le déjeuner. Là, c'est Hyde-chan qui s'y colle. Il faut enregistrer sa voix._

_Et nous on fait quoi ? _Demanda Sakura, plutôt content de pouvoir se tourner les pouces une heure ou deux.

_On regarde. Enfin, on écoute surtout._

_Ah bon ? On est obligés d'être là ?_

_Ben Ken-chan est aux arrangements pour ce qu'on a fait hier, déjà... Et puis Hyde-chan n'est pas bon juge pour lui-même, c'est logique, il ne s'entend pas même s'il a le retour... Alors à nous de lui dire lorsqu'il déconne._

_Toi et moi ? _Souligna Sakura, pas du tout emballé à l'idée de Tetsu.

_Oui._

_Mais tu m'as déjà entendu chanter ? Comment je peux savoir si..._

_Et alors ? Tu peux quand même reconnaître si quelqu'un chante juste ou non ! _Objecta Tetsu._ Et puis pour le rythme, tu es d'une grande utilité. Alors concentre-toi et presse ce bouton si tu veux lui parler, pour qu'il t'entende._

_Bon..._

_C'est marrant, on dirait que tu as peur..._

_Peur ? Ne dis pas n'importe quoi._

Tetsu sourit le plus discrétement possible, en faisant semblant de chercher quelque chose par terre. Et Sakura voulait Ken ! Pourquoi ce lâcheur était-il absent ? Enfin ceci dit, Tetsu était là... Et puis entre Hyde et eux, il y avait quand même une vitre... Et même sans la vitre, il avait le temps de voir venir... Mais il ne le sentait pas du tout. Vraiment pas. Il avait déjà eu l'occasion de le voir en répétitions : quand Hyde chantait, il se sentait bizarre. Alors comme lui-même était concentré sur son instrument, il pouvait toujours faire un peu abstraction... et les jours précédents, en enregistrement, il réussissait toujours à se tirer à temps. Mais là, il était piégé. Pour le boulot, Tetsu ne discutait pas : il ne pouvait donc pas s'enfuir. Mais la perspective d'être là, de voir et entendre le chanteur sans rien avoir à faire à côté pour s'occuepr un peu... Lui consacrer toute son attention... Etrangement, cette idée ne l'emballait vraiment pas plus que ça. Hyde s'attela donc à _« Voice »._ et Sakura n'avait jamais autant regretté d'avoir eu raison.

D'un côté de la vitre, Hyde. Lui, bien qu'il puisse les voirs, ne s'occupait ni de Tetsu, ni de Sakura. Il se concentrait intensément pour ne pas oublier les paroles, pour être bon par rapport à la musique, juste et puis... pour être mieux que juste « bon et juste ». Il y avait la base, et puis il voulait faire encore mieux. Autant dire que les gouttes de sueur commençèrent à perler bien vite sur son front, tant il était angoissé. Ce studio était petit, mais c'était un studio. Ils enregistraient un album, ce n'était pas rien. Qui plus est, le matin, tous avaient été très bons. Alors si Hyde devait recommencer encore et encore, il s'en voudrait de les ralentir... de l'autre côté, Tetsu concentré, qui plissait les yeux, casque sur le tête, les paroles sous le nez... Qui jusque là n'affichait aucune expression particulière sinon une grande attention. Et Sakura, qui cherchait la sortie de secours désespérément. C'était confirmé. Sans sa batterie pour s'occuepr les mains et la tête, c'était la cata. Il bloquait littéralement sur Hyde, qui tenait le casque, les mains au niveau des écouteurs et qui, les yeux fermés, attaquait la surprenante montée du refrain. Le coeur de Sakura monta en même temps, du moins c'est ce qu'il lui semblait, et il ne voulut plus redescendre. Perdu dans les envolées du chanteur, Sakura se sentait décoller en même temps. Il voulait regarder ailleurs, arrêter d'écouter, mais c'était impossible. Il le regardait à tel point qu'à un moment donné, il ne l'entendit même plus. Hyde chantait encore, pourtant, comme ses lèvres bougeaient... Mais Sakura était perdu quelques part entre ces lèvres justement, et les yeux qu'il devinait derrière ces paupières fermées... Aussi angoissant que soit cet état qualifié d'anormal par Sakura, il s'y sentit bien, étrangement. C'était agréable.

_Sakura-kun... ? Sakura-kun ?_

Sakura tourna la tête vers un Tetsu qui avait enlevé le casque et attendait une réponse. Il ferma la bouche, sentant que sa gorge était sèche. Et il ne trouva rien à dire. Ou plutôt si. Avant même qu'il ne puisse y penser, il murmura :

_Il est... magnifique._

_Euh... Ben, je... Si tu le dis... _lâcha Tetsu avec une moue, n'utilisant certainement pas ce terme pour parler de Hyde.

_Non mais, tu as vu ce qu'il dégage... _continua Sakura, les yeux rivés sur le chanteur._ C'est..._

_Sakura-chan,_ l'interrompit Tetsu avec un large sourire. _Je détesterai profiter de la situation, alors il serait temps que tu t'aperçoives que tu parles à voix haute, là._

_Quoi ? _S'écria Sakura. _Que... Comment... Quoi ?! Tu mens !_

Il hurlait presque, et c'était plutôt comique, comme sa voix se cassait par endroits. La honte ! Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait, de sortir ça comme ça ? Et encore, si ça avait été Ken, il n'aurait pas fini d'en entendre parler... Quoique Tetsu, il le mettait mal à l'aise parfois... Ca chauffait... Il n'osa les toucher, mais ses joues devaient être en feu. Encore une fois, toujours par la même cause. Comment allait-il se sortir de cette situation sans avoir à fournir des explications à Tetsu ? Sans l'envoyer bouler, autrement ? Et surtout, comment allait-il parler à Hyde maintenant, en ayant eu un instant à l'esprit l'idée qu'il le trouvait superbe ? Misère... Il se rassit d'une traite sur sa chaise, complètement liquéfié et n'osant regarder Tetsu. Ce fut l'éclat de rire de ce dernier, qui l'obligea à tourner la tête. Tetsu se tenait presque les côtes. Visiblement, lui la situation le faisait bien rire... et Sakura haussa les sourcils, parce que lui franchement, il n'avait pas tellement envie de rigoler...

_Excellent ! Voilà qui confirme à quel point tes commentaires étaient naturels... _articula Tetsu en se remettant.

_Je n'ai rien dit ! _S'offusqua le batteur.

_Et je n'ai rien entendu._

_Hein ?_

_Ben oui. Je ne te trahirai pas. Ca restera entre nous, _fit le bassiste avec un clin d'oeil.

_Mais... Mais... J'ai rien à cacher, _dit Sakura, sur la défensive.

_Ah non ? Appuie sur le bouton et va donc lui dire ce que tu disais à l'instant._

_Je..._

Un point pour Tetsu. Il était plutôt perfide, sur ce coup là, il le savait, mais il n'avait pas pu résister... Et puis il n'avait pas tort. Sakura jouait encore les durs, à se vanter de n'avoir rien à dissimuler... N'empêche que c'était faux. Et ça commençait à se voir comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Et franchement, Tetsu trouvait que ça pouvait être drôle. Il avait en tête « La Belle & la Bête », un peu, et ça le faisait bien rire... Et puis même sans ça... Il était indéniable que Sakura n'était pas le même qu'à son arrivée parmi eux. Quant à Hyde, il le cachait mieux, mais il avait subi quelques changements aussi. Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi pas ?

_Voilà. Tu sais Sakura-chan, je suis impatient de voir ce que tu vas faire. Il me semble qu'il a avancé son pion. C'est à toi de jouer, _lança-t-il sur un ton léger.

_Je ne comprends pas de quoi tu parles, _marmonna Sakura qui trouvait que Tetsu avait des allures de moustique, lui aussi.

_Bien sûr, bien sûr... allez, on y retourne. Et reste concentré, s'il te plaît._

_A vos ordres, chef... _grogna Sakura en s'affalant sur sa chaise.

Hyde toqua soudainement à la vitre, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Il avait quitté son emplacement et s'était rapproché, sans doute depuis quelques instants... Il les voyait papoter tous les deux depuis 5 minutes... S'il dérangeait, hein, se dit-il avec humour... Tetsu pressa le bouton :

_Oui ?_

_Dites les gars, j'ai chanté des conneries à la fin juste pour voir, et effectivement vous n'avez pas bronché. Si je vous emmerde, hein..._

_Excuse_, fit Tetsu en souriant, _on avait un truc à régler. Mais tu n'es pas ennuyeux du tout. Au contraire, Sakura-kun me disait justement qu'il te trouvait excellent !_

Sakura suffoqua. A deux doigts de la quinte de toux. Le traître ! Bon, Tetsu avait occulté le terme exact pour le remplacer par un autre tout aussi élogieux, mais moins tendancieux quand même, mais bon... Et le voilà qui souriait toujours... Réflexion faite, Tetsu était plutôt nuisible aussi. Mais qu'on lui rende Ken ! Hyde le regarda aussitôt, comme étonné de ce qu'il venait d'entendre, puis il lui sourit timidement. Et le coeur de Sakura rata un battement.

_Merci... _murmura Hyde. _Tu le penses vraiment ?_

_Mais... Ben je... C'est-à-dire que... T'étais... Enfin oui, quoi._

Et bien, c'était laborieux ! Tetsu avait encore envie de rire, en plus, il n'y avait que Hyde pour ne pas s'en rendre compte. Et Sakura avait eu du mal, sur ce coup là... Ce qui fit sourire Hyde davantage. Et cela mis Sakura d'autant plus mal à l'aise. Un vrai cercle vicieux. Puis, Hyde leva les yeux en l'air comme s'il cherchait quelque chose au plafond... Et quand son regard se reporta sur eux, il avait cette tête typique du gars qui vient d'avoir une bonne idée. Un peu hésitant cependant, il avança :

_C'est gentil, Sakura-chan... Tet-chan ?_

_Oui ?_

_Ken-chan doit avoir terminé maintenant, non ? Tu n'as qu'à lui dire de venir aussi... Après tout, si j'ai vos trois avis, ce sera mieux, non ?_

_Tu as raison. J'en ai pour deux minutes._

Tetsu se leva pour aller chercher Ken, probablement occupé à fumer dehors tout en draguant l'une ou l'autre des passantes... Il fit un petit clin d'oeil au chanteur, qui acquiesça imperceptiblement, le remerçiant silencieusement. Et Sakura regarda Tetsu s'en aller, emmenant avec lui tout son sang-froid. Il y avait toujours la vitre, remarquez... Mais avec ce type là, ce n'était même pas une garantie. Il pressa le bouton pour l'entendre, comme Hyde toquait légèrement à la vitre à son niveau.

_Oui ? Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?_

_Non... Je voulais juste te dire quelque chose._

_Oui ? Quoi donc ? _Demanda Sakura.

_Tu es vraiment indélicat, parfois..._

_Je te demande pardon ? _Fit-il, surpris.

_Et voir même grossier._

_Hein ?_

_Toujours de mauvais poil... _continua Hyde, sans cesser de sourire légèrement par ailleurs.

_C'est ma fête, quoi, _grogna Sakura.

Super. Ca lui prenait souvent, à ce moustique géant ? Enfin, 'géant'... Incroyable, ça. Il se prenait tout ça sur la figure alors qu'il avait été plus que gentil. Il fallait faire quoi, pour que ce type cesse une seconde de jouer le yoyo ? Et d'abord il n'y avait rien à faire ! Lui plaîre ou pas n'était pas censé avoir une quelconque importance. Sakura n'avait même aps la force de lui répliquer quelque chose de tangible, alors qu'il en avait pour moins que ça, des tartes. Et Hyde, complètement dans son truc, qui continuait sa liste :

_On ne peut pas discuter avec toi sans que ça tourne à l'engueulade._

_Je te ferai remarquer que ça vaut pour toi aussi, ça..._

_Je ne sais pas ce que tu penses..._

_Ah oui, parce que toi t'es un livre ouvert, j'oubliais._

_Et tu es un peu trop brutal parfois..._

_Ca, faut dire aussi que face à un délicat pareil..._

_Pourtant... Je suis très intéressé, _avoua Hyde sans ménagement, en s'efforçant de ne pas regarder ailleurs.

_C'est ça, et... De quoi ?! _S'étrangla le batteur, qui faillit en tomber de sa chaise.

_Je crois que j'y suis presque... encore un petit effort et je te comprendrai parfaitement. _

_Mais pourquoi ça t'intéresse ?_

_Pourquoi pas ? _Fit Hyde avec un clin d'oeil, semblant bien s'amuser.

_Tu ne vas pas recommencer ?_

_Tu ne demandes pas ce que j'entends par « intéressé » ? _lança le chanteur du tac au tac.

_Je ne suis pas sûr d'avoir envie de savoir... _fit Sakura, très mal à l'aise.

_Et moi je crois que si, au contraire. Tu es un mauvais menteur, Sakura-chan..._

_Mais..._

_Ah. Les voilà qui reviennent. Je fais de mon mieux, comme ça on pourra aller manger ensuite. Ok ?_

_Euh... Ouais. _

Le pauvre Sakura venait encore de vivre un grand moment de solitude. Et Hyde semblait plus confiant qu'au début de la conversation... Il avait conscience qu'il ne venait pas de dire des banalités, même si Sakura empêchait résolument son cerveau d'analyser ses paroles... Tetsu avait raison, quand il disait que Hyde avançait ses pions... Mais Sakura était mauvais stratège, en fait... Il aperçut avec bonheur Tetsu et Ken arriver à ses côtés. Et avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans le box et s'assoient juste à côté du batteur, Hyde murmura :

_Sakura-chan ?_

_Quoi encore ?_

_On n'a pas dû souvent t'attribuer ce mot, mais... Quelque part... T'es adorable._

_Je t'interdis de dire un truc pareil ! _S'offusqua Sakura, qui n'était plus que gêne et confusion.

Et Hyde partit dans un grand éclat de rire, content de lui. Il alla se replacer devant le micro, prêt à redémarrer... Une fois de plus, Ken s'interrogea sur l'étrange attitude de leur batteur... Et Tetsu, en voyant le comportement de Hyde, se dit que les choses allaient bouger d'ici pas tard...


	17. Franchir le pas

**Pour une fois que je donne un grand rôle à Sakura, il faut qu'il passe pour un neuneu XD... Mais vive Sakura-chan ! :)**

**Franchir le pas**

Dans les jours qui suivirent, il y eut tellement à faire, que les moments libres étaient surtout consacrés aux repas et à dormir. C'était fatiguant, mine de rien, un tel rythme de travail. Une telle attention portée au moindre détail, c'était épuisant à vivre. Sakura s'autorisa un seul passage chez ses parents, qui habitaient non loin de là. Hormis cela, personne ne bougea trop, alors qu'ils avaient prévus de visiter Tokyo, Hyde et Tetsu surtout, n'y étant jamais allés auparavant... Finalement, ils seraient rentrés avant même d'avoir vu autre chose que le quartier où se tenait le studio d'enregistrement. Comme ça les ennuyait quand même, ce soir là, comme ils avaient vraiment travaillé d'arrache-pied et que l'album était presque bouclé, ils avaient opté pour un restaurant dans la limite de leurs moyens, et une ballade. Ils pouvaient quand même commencer à lâcher du lest, puisque leurs objectifs étaient presque remplis.

Il faisait froid ce soir, mais franchement, un peu d'air frais comparé à la chaleur étouffante du studio, c'était le bonheur. La soirée se termina dans un parc, sur un banc, à répertorier les quelques jours passés et la frayeur lorsqu'ils avaient cru qu'une chanson avait été mal enregistrée, alors que c'était la machine et non eux, qui déconnait. Ca, Tetsu ne s'en remettait pas. Ken fanfaronnait en se moquant de sa panique, n'empêche que sur le coup, il avait blêmit aussi.

Sakura pour sa part, vivait des jours de plus en plus particuliers. Il avait l'impression qu'il tombait dans la paranoïa, n'empêche que... Il sentait toujours le regard de Hyde vissé sur lui. Pas besoin de se retourner, il savait qu'il était là pas loin, à le regarder. Mais il ne pouvait se libérer en lui demandant d'arrêter, car d'une part il ne le sentait pas agressif et d'autre part, il n'arrivait plus à lui crier dessus. Ca, c'était la fin de tout : ne plus arriver à crier sur Hyde ! Et c'était toujours comme ça : s'il avait le malheur de le prendre sur le fait, donc de soutenir son regard, Hyde lui faisait alors un grand sourire innocent, qui lui enlevait alors tout désir de le voir arrêter ça. Ca, c'était de loin. Mais s'ils en venaient à discuter, alors le dialogue était détendu et animé, et Sakura oubliait sa gêne. Ils s'entendaient vraiment bien, malgré leurs caractères opposés. Le problème était que dès que Sakura tournait la tête, Hyde reprenait ses observations étranges. Et ce soir là, Sakura se sentit encore plus embarrassé, tant le regard se faisait pesant. On aurait dit que Hyde pouvait avoir jusqu'au 4 ou 5 attitudes différentes avec lui. Et s'adapter à chacune d'elle était épuisant. Alors qu'ils se posaient dans un parc, Ken fit remarquer :

_Alors si tout se passe bien, après-demain, on retourne chez nous ?_

_Je pense... _acquieça Tetsu. _Et il serait temps : les finances ne sont pas brillantes._

_Pourtant, on n'a commis aucun excès._

_Oui je sais bien, c'est juste une constatation. De toute façon maintenant que c'est fait, je vais bosser d'autant plus à mon job, pour arrondir les fins de mois._

Il avait réussi à poser des congés et heureusement d'ailleurs, que la patronne l'avait prit en sympathie, sans ça il n'aurait jamais pu en poser autant d'un coup... Mais comme Tetsu était travailleur et efficace, cela n'avait pas posé trop de problèmes. La boutique de vêtements dans laquelle il travaillait était un job sympa, même si Tetsu commençait à avoir du mal à concilier cela avec la musique, à laquelle il avait envie de consacrer la totalité de son temps. Ce qui se ferait, si tout allait bien, dès la sortie de l'album. Les autres acquiesçèrent, signe qu'ils feraient de même. Et puis une sonnerie se fit entendre, rompant le silence qui venait de s'installer. Cependant, personne ne bougea.

_C'est ton téléphone, Hyde,_ fit remarquer Sakura, repérant d'où venait la sonnerie.

_Oui, je sais._

_Tu ne décroches pas ?_

_Je rappelerai, c'est pas pressé, _répondit le chanteur avec décontraction.

_C'est Mari-chan ? _Demanda Tetsu sur un ton détaché, tout en observant Sakura du coin de l'oeil.

_Je ne sais pas... _répondit Hyde en sortant le téléphone de sa poche. _Tiens, oui._

_Ben décroche ! _fit rudement Sakura.

_Tu veux ? _Demanda Hyde avec un sourire encore plus grand.

_Je m'en fous tu sais, si ce n'est que cette sonnerie me tape sur le système._

_Bon, je vais soulager tes souffrances alors... Allo ?_

Le chanteur se leva et s'éloigna un peu pour parler, laissant Tetsu compter les points... Et Sakura s'énerver tout seul. C'était quoi, ce _« tu veux »_ ? Non mais... Il avait besoin de sa permission pour répondre au téléphone, maintenant ? C'était quoi, ce sous-entendu ridicule qu'il devinait sous cette question innocente ? Et d'abord, pour commencer, quel besoin Tetsu avait-il eu de s'assurer de l'identité du correspondant -même si Sakura s'était posé la même question, du reste- ? Quelle bande de pénibles ceux-là, alors... Le guitariste, s'allumant une cigarette et se vautrant un peu plus sur le banc, remarqua sur un ton léger :

_Je ne sais pas à quoi ça tient, mais je sens que cette gentille Mari-chan va se retrouver bientôt célibataire..._

_Pourquoi tu dis ça ? _Demanda Sakura, surpris.

_Ben ça crève les yeux. Il ne s'intéresse pas à elle... Pas comme elle s'intéresse à lui, du moins. Il commence même à se lasser, alors ça ne mettra pas longtemps..._

_C'est pas très sympa... _remarqua le batteur, qui se fit alors l'effet d'être un sacré hypocrite.

_En même temps et pour autant que je sache, il ne lui a jamais fait croire quoi que ce soit... C'est elle qui s'accroche, persuadée qu'un jour il sera vraiment amoureux d'elle..._

_Pourtant elle a l'air mignonne, _admit Sakura.

_Elle l'est... Mais plus ça va, moins il fait d'efforts._

Et la discussion s'arrêta là, car après tout, qui cela intéressait ? Cependant, Sakura aurait bien posé encore quelques dizaines de questions sur le sujet, mais il sentit que ça ne se faisait pas. Et puis en quoi était-ce intéressant ? Lorsque Hyde revint parmi eux, son visage était détendu, mais il n'exprimait rien de particulier. Et Sakura se dit que Ken devait être dans le vrai. C'est vrai... Dans une situation normale, sa copine aurait dû lui manquer un peu avec cette séparation, ou il aurait dû être au moins content de lui parler... et lui parler plus de deux minutes, d'ailleurs. Mais là, clairement... Hyde n'avait pas l'air très concerné. Il ne devait vraiment pas être plus attaché que ça. Mais après tout, si cette fille le savait et l'acceptait, il n'y avait pas de mal à ça... Il n'était pas attaché... Cette idée fit diablement plaisir à Sakura. Il ressentit même... quelque chose qui semblait s'apparenter à du soulagement. Aussi bizarre que cela puisse paraître, c'était pourtant cela.

Ils passèrent encore un moment à traîner par ici, avant de se décider à rentrer à l'hôtel. Ken, qui avait l'air vidé par la journée passée, ne pensait qu'à aller se coucher... Tetsu le suivit, laissant Hyde et Sakura fumer en bas de l'hôtel, dans la rue, avant de monter à leur tour. Ils échangèrent quelques paroles sans intérêt particulier, puis le silence s'installa. Pas spécialement pesant, ceci dit... même si Sakura se sentait encore observé. Sans pouvoir contenir sa curiosité, il demanda :

_Je peux te poser une question ?_

_Oui, bien sûr._

_Cette fille, Mari-san... C'est quoi pour toi au juste ?_

_Voilà une question étrange._

Sakura se mordit aussitôt la lèvre. Il n'aurait pas dû. Déjà et d'une, si ça se trouvait, la réponse ne lui plaîrait pas... Et puis c'était presque entrer dans le jeu de Hyde, que d'aborder un sujet pareil. Et pour finir, c'était très indiscret. Certes ils s'entendaient bien et le batteur avait vite vu que Hyde n'avait pas de secrets pour ses amis, mais néanmoins... Le chanteur ne cacha pas son étonnement, du reste. Il ne s'y attendait vraiment pas. Mais encore une fois, il sourit, visiblement satisfait. Il alla s'asseoir sur le banc près d'eux, tandis que Sakura s'excusa :

_Désolé. Je ne voulais pas être indiscret._

_Ca ne l'est pas. Juste que je me demande en quoi ce sujet peut bien t'intéresser..._

_Ben..._

_Mais pour te répondre... _coupa le chanteur. _Mari-chan, je suppose que je devrai dire qu'on est ensemble._

_Ah._

_Ca t'ennuie ? _Demanda-t-il avec un large sourire.

_Ben non ! _S'offusqua aussitôt le batteur. _Ca devrait ?_

_J'aimerai bien._

Sakura fut estomaqué, sur le coup. Ca avait été répondu tac au tac. Certes, les joues de Hyde s'étaient légèrement teintées de rouge et son sourire était quelque peu embarrassé maintenant... Pour autant, il n'y avait pas eu l'ombre d'une hésitation dans son attitude. Et comment interpréter ces paroles là ? Il n'y avait pas 36 sens possibles, non ? Sakura, prit de cours, se refusa à y penser et fit volte-face :

_D'accord... Je vais monter..._

_Allez, on en fume encore une ? _Demanda Hyde en se levant pour le rejoindre, ne tenant pas à le voir partir maintenant. _Ok ?_

_Ok..._

Sakura, une fois encore, ne fut pas en mesure de lui résister. Il aurait dû suivre son intention première, à savoir regagner sa chambre et ce cher Ken... Mais il ne songea même plus à se défiler lorsque Hyde s'approcha de lui. Il lui faisait vraiment faire ce qu'il voulait, quand même... Pourtant, Sakura savait bien qu'en restant ici, il allait vivre de grands moments de solitude... Comme en attestait cette phrase énigmatique et spontanée que le chanteur lui avait balancée. Mais rien à faire. Hyde laissa s'écouler quelques secondes, puis sur un ton léger, il demanda :

_Tu n'approuves pas ça, hein ?_

_Quoi ça ?_

_J'ai du mal à le croire, vu que tu me paraîssais plus être comme Ken-chan... Mais tu n'aimes pas ça, que je reste avec quelqu'un qui est sérieux, et moi non ?_

_Disons que je n'imaginais pas ça de toi, _répondit Sakura, ce qui n'était pas faux. _Je suis surpris, mais c'est tout._

_Ca s'est fait comme ça... _fit pensivement Hyde. _Mais parfois, je me dis que je devrais y mettre fin. Ca n'est pas juste pour elle, même si elle dit que ce n'est pas grave..._

_Alors pourquoi tu n'y mets pas fin ? _Ne put s'empêcher de dire Sakura.

_J'attendais que quelque chose se passe..._

_Quelque chose ?_

En disant cela, Hyde le regardait avec insistance. Il semblait réfléchir, hésiter... Il ouvrit même la bouche et la referma aussitôt avant de parler. Sakura en fut surpris. Et puis vivement, Hyde lança :

_Tu sais... Si tu me le demandes, je l'appelle immédiatement et c'est fini._

_Hein ? Mais t'as pété les plombs ?! _S'écria Sakura, ne voyant pas ce qu'il venait faire là-dedans.

_Non... Franchement, je suis très sérieux. Tu n'as qu'un mot à dire._

_Mais t'es malade, ma parole ! _Fit Sakura de plus belle, énervé par son calme. _Comment tu larguer quelqu'un comme ça ? Et laisser quelqu'un d'autre décider pour toi ?_

_Non, je ne me suis pas bien exprimé... _l'arrêta Hyde, décidé cette fois. _De toute façon, je romprai, tôt ou tard. Ca n'est pas la question. Si je le fais parce que tu me le demandes, ça voudra dire autre chose._

_Je ne te suis pas._

_Tu ne veux pas me suivre, nuance, _souligna Hyde avec justesse.

_Parce que tu dis des choses qui n'ont aucun sens._

_Tu es têtu... _soupira Hyde. _Je peux passer un marché avec toi ?_

_Qui consisterait en quoi ? _Demanda le batteur avec méfiance, dérouté par tous ces faits qu'il n'arrivait pas à assimiler.

_Tu as le droit de me frapper sans ménagement._

_Mais... T'es un grand malade, toi ! Pourtant je ferai ça ?! _S'exclama Sakura, oubliant qu'à certains moments, il ne se serait pas fait prier.

_Parce que c'est la contrepartie. Moi en échange, je vais faire quelque chose qui ne te plaîra pas du tout, _fit Hyde avec une pointe de crainte dans la voix.

_Quoi ? Tu vas réussir à être encore plus insupportable ? _Demanda Sakura avec ironie.

Hyde sourit, nerveusement cependant. Et Sakura attendit avec appréhension, persuadé que Hyde allait encore inventer un truc bien tordu. Et soudain, il eut une impression de déjà vu : Hyde devant lui, le regardant bizarrement, et s'approchant. Et à l'identique de cette scène passée, il fut incapable de bouger. Ni de reculer, ni de le stopper. Rien du tout. Il pouvait juste le regarder avancer vers lui. Et sentir son coeur cogner dans sa poitrine comme s'il voulait en sortir. Et ses joues brûler. Une sensation toujours aussi agréable, bien que gênante. Hyde sembla hésiter un instant, comme s'il avait réellement peur de se prendre une claque -dans le meilleur des cas-... Et puis finalement, il envoya valser ses hésitations, et inclina légèrement la tête. Là, ils étaient si près que Sakura sentit son souffle caresser ses lèvres... Ce qui accentua à la fois son embarras et... son impatience. Il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il ne ferait rien pour s'y soustraire, même s'il devait s'en mordre les doigts plus tard. Et l'instant d'après, les lèvres de Hyde se posèrent sur les siennes, furtivement d'abord. Ne rencontrant aucun refus, Hyde s'enhardit davantage et prolongea le baiser. Il restait cependant sur le qui-vive, s'attendant à se faire démonter d'une seconde à l'autre. Mais rien ne se passa. Et pour cause : Sakura réalisait en ce moment même -et cela lui fit l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac- qu'il avait envie de ça depuis un bon moment... C'était vraiment une sensation agréable, et il se sentit... soulagé, encore une fois. Il attendait ça depuis si longtemps... Alors il répondit au baiser, au grand étonnement du chanteur, qui ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. Instinctivement, il passa ses bras autour du cou du batteur qui trésaillit, comme si la réalité reprenait ses droits et qu'il comprenait ce qui se passait. Ce fut pourtant lui qui approfondit le baiser et rapprocha Hyde de lui, se disant qu'il aurait bien le temps d'y penser plus tard, mais qu'il n'allait pas laisser passer une occasion pareille. Hyde fut ravi, même s'il allait de surprises en surprises. Pour autant, c'était encore mieux que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Même s'il avait encore un peu peur qu'à tout moment, Sakura ne se ferme de nouveau, il savait qu'avec cela et quoi qu'il se passe après, il avait réussi à connaître Sakura un peu mieux, à l'approcher et à l'apprivoiser. Alors pour la suite, il ne s'en faisait pas, se contentant de se coller au batteur et de se prendre dans ce premier baiser qu'il lui semblait avoir attendu depuis la première fois qu'il l'avait vu, ou presque.


	18. Déboussolé

**Bon et ben c'était pas si terrible alors. Je viens officiellement et concrètement de faire pour la première fois, autre chose que du Haitsu XD. Hum... Nan ça va, je le vis bien XD.**

**En tous cas à partir du prochain chapitre, il y a moyen que je m'amuse beaucoup et passe en mode sadique héh XD.**

**Déboussolé**

Dans la rue, il commençait à y avoir du mouvement. Le réceptionniste de l'hôtel lui-même se dévissait le cou derrière son comptoir, pour être sûr de saisir ce qui se passait. Bref, il y avait plus discret. Mais commen c'était une de ces situations où la terre peut bien se fendre en deux, on ne réagira pas... Ni Hyde ni Sakura ne se demandèrent un instant si on les voyait. D'ailleurs, Sakura ne se demandait pas grand chose, concrètement. Ou peut-être juste si c'était possible que ça soit si chouette ? Et parce que les poumons n'ont pas une capacité illimitée, il leur fallut bien se séparer, à un moment donné. Cependant, Hyde laissa ses mains autour du coup du batteur, un geste un peu possessif, comme pour montrer qu'il ne regrettait pas. C'est seulement là qu'il se rendit compte que les mains de Sakura étaient sur sa hanche pour l'une, et dans son dos pour l'autre. Cela lui donna un peu de confiance, même s'il n'osa pas croiser son regard encore. Ses tympans étaient prêts à être percés, sa mâchoire s'attendait à se faire décalquer... Mais rien ne se passa. Alors il releva la tête finalement, et s'aperçut que Sakura semblait regarder quelque chose, mais derrière lui. Il se retourna pour voir quoi, mais il n'aperçut rien de spécial... Compris. Sakura réfléchissait très fort, c'était surtout ça. Tout doucement, il retira ses bras à regret et fit un pas de côté. Sakura réagit alors, semblant se souvenir de sa présence. Il le fixa avec curiosité, un peu comme s'il avait perdu son prénom et tenatit de s'en rappeler avant de lui parler, et puis il lança vivement :

_C'était quoi ça ?!_

_Ben... Ca me paraît plutôt clair._

_Tu m'as embrassé, j'ai pas rêvé ?!_

_Tu n'as pas dit non... _rectifia Hyde.

_Et depuis quand tu m'embrasses ?! _S'écria Sakura, faisant ainsi se retourner deux ou trois personnes plus loin.

_Depuis que ça me traverse l'esprit, _répondit Hyde en haussant les épaules.

Evidemment, il s'attendait complètement à une réaction effarée du batteur... et encore, là, il trouvait qu'il était plutôt calme. Il aurait vraiment pensé le voir enragé. D'ailleurs il n'avait même pas espéré que Sakura le laisse aller jusqu'au bout, il pensait se faire jeter bien avant. Du coup, par rapport à ce qu'il croyait et ce qui s'était passé, il fut un peu surpris. Il avait besoin de mettre de l'ordre dans ses idées, mais Sakura avait l'air d'un gars tombé de la lune et qui se demande ce qu'il fiche ici, alors il résolut de parler sur un ton neutre, d'adopter une attitude calme, pour ne pas le brusquer.

_Mais pourquoi ?_

_Parce que j'en ai envie._

_Oui mais pourquoi ? _Insista le batteur en tentant de retrouver un rythme cardiaque proche de la normale.

_Parce que... Tu me plais._

Le gros problème de Hyde, c'est qu'il était un rien trop spontané, parfois. Et pour être honnête, sur ce coup là, il avait réussit à se faire rougir tout seul. C'était sorti comme ça aussi, il n'avait même pas eu à y penser pour le formuler... Sakura fit un pas en arrière aussitôt, et ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Hola, mais ça changeait tout ça ! C'était plus drôle là... Quoique Hyde avait l'air parfaitement sérieux, en plus ! Confusion au programme. Et Sakura n'étant pas doué pour gérer les trucs d'ordre sentimentaux, il fit un gros blocage sur le mot « plaîre » auquel il refusait de donner un sens.

_Je... ok... _bafouilla-t-il en regardant de tous côtés comme s'il cherchait la sortie. _A un moment donné, j'ai dû me cogner la tête très fort._

_Absolument pas._

_Mais alors comment tu expliques que tout ça me paraîsse surréaliste ?_

_Tout quoi ?_

_Mais supposons, je dis bien supposons, que tu sois sincère..._

_Je le suis, _coupa Hyde sans sourciller.

_Admettons, _fit Sakura d'une voix qui flachait un peu. _Tu as quand même bien repéré que j'étais un mec ?_

_Ca m'avait pas échappé, _répondit le chanteur avec un amusement certain. _Ceci dit, je veux bien être convaincu..._

Sakura piqua un phare monumental, sans doute le plus beau de sa vie. Et pourtant, il n'était pas facilement gêné, et encore moins sur le sujet. La preuve en était les nombreux délires avec Ken... Mais là, il se sentit embarrassé à un point... Visiblement, la plaisanterie lui échappa totalement et il prit ces mots au sérieux... Forcément, son esprit commença à imaginer... Stop ! Stop où il allait hurler. Il parla d'une voix si timide que Hyde en fut cloué :

_C'est très gênant._

_Pardon, je plaisantais, _répondit Hyde, surpris d'avoir réussi à le décontenancer à ce point. _ Mais je devance ta question : non, ça ne me dérange pas._

_Bon. Mais moi j'ai un souci._

_Ca te dérange... _complèta Hyde, qui n'attendait pas moins.

_Ben... quand même, oui ! _S'exclama le batteur sur le ton de l'évidence. _Ca n'aurait pas dû se passer ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris... Je ne comprends pas... J'ai même pas envie de te frapper, pourtant j'en ai explosé pour moins que ça ! _Acheva-t-il, perplexe.

_T'as pas envie de comprendre pourquoi tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir ? _Risqua Hyde en s'approchant.

_Non, là maintenant tout de suite, j'ai pas envie..._

_Ok... Je peux dire quelque chose ?_

_Ecoute, là..._

_Ca ne va pas être long, _le coupa Hyde,_ Juste te dire que je ne m'excuserai pas, étant donné que j'avais envie de faire ça depuis Dieu sait combien de temps. J'aimerais que tu sois dans le même cas, malheureusement j'ai peut-être été trop optimiste. Je croyais que... enfin peu importe. Je me suis trompé. Si tu ne m'as pas repoussé, ça devait être dû à la surprise, sans doute._

_Voilà. Sûrement, _acquiesça Sakura, trop heureux de se ranger à cette explication.

_Je vais monter me coucher. J'espère ne pas avoir gâché notre bonne entente._

_Non... Bien sûr... _répondit-il machinalement.

_Tant mieux. Alors passe une bonne nuit, Sakura-chan. _

_C'est ça..._

Hyde monta dans sa chambre avec le coeur un peu lourd. Quand il avait vu que Sakura n'accepterait pas d'envisager quoi que ce soit... Il avait préféré couper court, pour éviter au batteur de se torturer l'esprit. Il ne croyait pas à cette explication de la surprise, cependant. Parce qu'il était là, quand même ! Et la surprise n'aurait en aucun cas fait que Sakura lui rende son baiser et l'étreigne ainsi. Et d'ailleurs, il y avait plein de petits détails éparpillés sur les semaines passées, qui laissaient à penser que... Mais parfois, quand on a un certain mode de vie, on refuse de le mettre en péril. Hyde pouvait comprendre cela. Tant pis, il ne l'embêterait plus. Il alla directement s'asseoir sur son lit, sans allumer la lumière. Tetsu, sur le lit à côté, ne dormait pas. Le mutisme de Hyde et le soupir lourd de sens qu'il poussa en s'allongeant sur le dos, tout habillé, lui confirma qu'il en avait gros sur la patate.

_Hola, toi ça ne va pas comme tu veux..._

_Je suis dégoûté..._

_Tu veux en parler ?_

_Non, pas envie._

_Ok, _fit Tetsu, pas contrariant.

_Mais l'imbécile ! _Éclata Hyde d'un coup, en se redressant à une position assise.

_Ah, c'est oui en fait ? _Plaisanta Tetsu.

Il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit et d'après la voix, il distingua à peu près où était Hyde. Inutile d'allumer la lumière, de toute façon la flemme de se lever était trop importante. De toute façon, il n'eut mêem pas à poser les questions, Hyde se chargea tout seul de vider son sac d'une traite :

_Non mais c'est complètement dingue ! Je lui sors des énormités et lui, tout content d'avoir des excuses, il acquiesçe. « La surprise » ? Tu parles ! On ne met pas trois plombes à réagir, dans ces cas là ! Mais voilà, monsieur est un macho fier de ses gros bras et il refuse d'admettre que son petit monde puisse être chamboulé ! Pourtant j'ai jamais mangé personne, moi ! Lâche, égoiste et froussard et... et...._

_Et ? _Demanda Tetsu, hilare.

_Et ben je suppose que c'est ce qui fait son charme._

La conclusion lâchée avec tant de résignation dans la voix, eut un effet immédiat sur Tetsu. Il éclata de rire, trouvant la situation vraiment désopilante. Les propos lancés en vrac et brutalement par Hyde, pour aboutir à cette conclusion teintée de désespoir... Génial, vraiment. A force, Hyde se mis à rire aussi. De toute façon, il n'allait quand même pas pleurer... Et puis le silence retomba dans la chambre, et très sérieusement mais no nsans cesser de sourire, Tetsu lança :

_Toujours pareil ?_

_Toujours pareil. Il... me plaît bien, _avoua Hyde, content que la pièce soit dans l'obscurité.

_Sans rire..._

_Désolé. Bonne nuit, Tet-chan._

_Tu sais, tu pourrais peut-être... _commença le bassiste en l'entendant se glisser sous les draps.

_Non, c'est inutile. A supposer même qu'il puisse avoir quelques sentiments... Il n'osera jamais regarder les choses en face. Ca remettrait en cause bien trop de choses ancrées en lui. Je peux comprendre ça. _

_Si tu n'essaies pas, comment le sauras-tu ?_

_J'ai essayé. Ca a marché un moment, mais ça n'a pas duré._

_Il a crié ?_

_Non._

_Il a frappé ?_

_Non._

_Alors crois-moi, il ne va pas lutter bien longtemps, _lâcha Tetsu avec un grand sourire.

_C'est ça..._

_C'est aussi un peu ta faute._

_Comment ça ?_

_Tu t'es amusé, à certains moments. Ca te plaîsait de le déstabiliser, avoue... Tu as eu peur de lui pendant un temps, mais quand tu as compris qu'il était très sympa, tu as vite découvert ses failles. Et tu as appuyé dessus pour te mettre en position de force. C'est habile de ta part et ça vous a rapproché, n'empêche qu'il ne doit certainement pas te prendre au sérieux maintenant. Il sait que tu es quelqu'un de libre, il doit penser que c'est un jeu pour toi._

Voilà son avis sur la question, comme ça au moins c'était fait. Que Hyde le prenne bien ou mal ou ne le prenne pas d'ailleurs, c'était son affaire... Mais Tetsu devinait que le chanteur n'avait pas vidé son sac juste pour le plaisir de parler. Un conseil n'a jamais tué personne, c'est ce qu'il attendait aussi. Le petit chanteur réfléchit un court instant avant de reconnaître :

_Honnêtement, ça l'était. Au début._

_C'est donc plus le cas, _en déduisit Tetsu.

_Non. Mais ça ne change rien._

_Autrement dit, tu vas laisser tomber ? Je te croyais sérieux, cette fois, _objecta Tetsu.

_J'ai pas dit ça non plus._

Il ne le voyait pas, mais le côté espiègle à souhait qui perçait dans ces mots et dans le ton employé, fit que Tetsu appuya sa tête sur une main, attentif. Alors c'était loin d'être fini, en fait ? Pour une raison quelconque, cette histoire l'amusait beaucoup. Il trouva ça plutôt drôle, même s'il n'aurait pas permi que l'un ou l'autre ne se blesse dans l'histoire... En attendant, voir à quel point Sakura ne faisait pas le poids face à Hyde, c'était vraiment drôle. Hyde oubliait cependant qu'il ne fallait pas sousestimer le batteur, qui pouvait fort bien se révolter durement et ne plus laisser d'ouverture possible. Le bassiste se demanda s'il devait lui faire part de ce point, ou se contenter de suivre l'affaire en simple spectateur. Avec humour, il répliqua :

_Ca veut dire que tu vas le malmener ? Pauvre Sakura-kun !_

_Non, même pas... _continua Hyde. _Il se sentira mal seulement s'il a de quoi l'être. Après tout, il a laissé entendre que ça n'était pas possible. Qu'est-ce qui m'empêcherait de vivre ma vie, désormais ? _Demanda-t-il avec une innocence fainte.

_Ne sois pas cruel... _reprocha Tetsu, comprenant bien quelle serait la stratégie employée.

_Je veux juste pousser le bouchon à son maximum... Qui sait, il m'arrêtera avant, peut-être ?_

Parfois, on va chercher des tas de plans compliqués et longs. Alors que ce sont toujours les vieux trucs qui marchent le mieux, on a tendance à l'oublier. Cela peut paraître ridicule, mais on n'a rarement fait mieux, pour piquer au vif, que la jalousie comme moteur. C'est idéal pour ceux qui se voilent la face. Alors ma foi... Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes, comme on dit. Tetsu eut une pensée pour Sakura, qui n'avait pas fini d'en voir de toutes les couleurs...

_Rappelle-moi de ne jamais m'embrouiller avec toi, s'il te plaît, _dit-il enfin.

_Pourquoi ?_

_Je préfère être dans ton camp. D'ailleurs quoi qu'il arrive, tu as mon soutien, c'est plus sûr, _plaisanta le bassiste.

_Oh, tout de suite... _fit le chanteur, content de lui. _Allez, demain il faut qu'on soit en forme ! Bonne nuit, Tet-chan !_

_Bonne nuit... et bonne chance._


	19. Stratégie

**Merci à toutes pour vos reviews :). J'avais décidé de passer en mode sadique pour ce chapitre, mais bon finalement c'est resté gentil quand même XD. En tous cas je m'amuse bien, dans cette fic :)**

**Stratégie**

Le lendemain matin, Tetsu et Hyde, levés de bonne heure, étaient partis les premiers au studio. Pour le bassiste, c'était un peu la même attitude que celle du gars qui est dans la file d'attente d'un cinéma pour aller voir un film. Ca promettait d'être un sacré divertissement, ce qui allait se passer. Ne manquaient plus que les pop corn, presque. Hyde quant à lui, affichait une attitude étonnement décontractée. En dedans bien sûr, il était relativement gêné à l'idée d'affronter Sakura, sachant bien qu'il aurait en tête le moment vécu la veille, une fois face à lui... Mais d'un point de vue extérieur, on pouvait le trouver très détendu. Quand quelques instants plus tard, Ken et Sakura arrivèrent à leur tour, le batteur s'étonna de cela, d'ailleurs. Il s'attendait à le voir rougir, éviter son regard, bref, une attitude curieuse... et rien. Hyde le salua avec un _« bonjour, Sakura-chan ! »_, comme toujours... Il lui souriait, lui parlait de façon détendue et enjouée... Bref, à croire qu'il ne s'était rien passé.

Sakura en fut plutôt décontenancé. Il n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit, lui ! Déjà, il avait mis un moment à se ressaisir, à rester planté sur le trottoir comme un ahuri après le départ de Hyde. Et une fois revenu dans sa chambre, il n'avait pas pu trouver le sommeil. Les paroles de Hyde passaient en boucle dans sa tête, et plus il y pensait, moins il comprenait. Donc forcément, moins il comprenait, plus ça l'agaçait. Et entendre Ken dormir comme un bienheureux à côté de lui était encore plus énervant ! Bref ce matin, Sakura avait l'estomac en vrac, des cernes à n'en plus finir sous les yeux, et un cerveau qui oscillait entre plein d'attitudes diverses à adopter. Tout cela tomba à plat dès lors que Hyde était calme et comme d'habitude. Sakura prit le parti de s'en réjouir : il s'agissait d'un petit dérapage sans gravité, autant ne plus y penser. Rassuré, satisfait, il commença à travailler avec entrain, malgré la fatigue due à cette mauvaise nuit.

Hyde était penché sur une feuille de papier, stylo à la main. De temps en temps, il relevait la tête et semblait fredonner quelque chose, puis il posait des annotations sur sa feuille, l'air concentré. De l'autre main, il tenait fermement une tasse de café qu'il portait à ses lèvres de temps à autres. Concentration, et visiblement aucun problème de son côté, quel qu'il soit. Sakura allait se dévisser le cou, lui, à force de le regarder. C'était limite vexant, quand on y pensait ! Etre ignoré ainsi... Ou alors Hyde n'en avait absolument rien à foutre, tout ça n'était qu'un jeu pour lui, d'où le fait qu'aujourd'hui il ne soit pas plus traumatisé que ça. Ca devait être ça, en fait. Du coup, en pensant comme cela, Sakura fut de fort mauvaise humeur. Il marmonnait des choses incompréhensibles de son côté, énervé par sa propre attitude.

La journée se passa ainsi, dans un certain silence, chacun ayant fort à faire. Et à un moment donné, une jeune femme arriva dans la pièce, un plateau contenant 4 tasses fumantes dans les mains. Elle faisait partie du personnel du studio et venait souvent les ravitailler aimablement. Evidemment, Ken avait déjà eu le temps de tenter une ou deux approches, sans réel succès toutefois, depuis qu'ils étaient là. Cette fois, comme elle le faisait souvent depuis deux ou trois jours d'ailleurs, elle servit Hyde en dernier et resta discuter un moment avec lui. Il n'était guère compliqué de deviner qu'elle était plus ou moins attirée par lui, la timidité seule semblant l'empêcher de l'expliciter davantage. Se produisit alors une réaction qui pris la forme d'un réflexe, chez Sakura. Il eut une folle envie de se lever et d'aller cogner Hyde. Pourtant le chanteur avait été on ne peut plus poli et gentil avec lui, aujourd'hui. Il ne s'était pas moqué de lui, n'avait pas cherché à le mettre mal à l'aise... Pourtant Sakura l'était, mal à l'aise, et c'était quand même sa faute ! Et puis là, ça voulait dire quoi, ça ! Cet espèce de flirt aussi discret qu'un éléphant dans un salon ! N'avait-il pas déjà une copine, ce type là ? Incroyable, ça. Il cachait bien son jeu, tiens, se dit Sakura, oubliant un peu vite que d'habitude il n'était pas si facilement choqué et que d'abord, il se fichait bien des histoires des uns et des autres. Lorsque la jeune fille partit, Ken ne mit pas longtemps à venir s'asseoir en face de Hyde, à l'envers sur une chaise :

_Et ben mon vieux, tu as une touche on dirait..._

_Tu penses ? _Demanda Hyde avec toute l'innocence dont il était capable.

_Ca m'en a tout l'air._

_Elle est vraiment mignonne... Et très gentille._

_Toi, elle t'intéresse, _soupçonna Ken en souriant.

_Oh, il faut voir... Après tout, je suis casé, quand même._

Tetsu, dans son coin, dominait avec peine son fou rire naissant. Vraiment, Hyde était redoutable quand il s'y mettait. Du coin de l'oeil, le bassiste observait Sakura qui serrait son stylo comme s'il voulait le briser en deux... Sa tension allait péter au plafond d'ici pas tard, et franchement ce n'était pas très sympa, mais Tetsu trouvait la situation vraiment drôle. Surtout quand on regardait Hyde, qui se dessinait presque une auréole imaginaire au-dessus de la tête tandis qu'il parlait de cette voix neutre... Et Sakura qui avait toutes les peines du monde à conserver son sang-froid... Pas solidaire pour un sou, Tetsu se leva pour prendre part à la discussion, autrement dit, en remettre une couche :

_Oui, mais franchement à ta place, j'hésiterai vraiment. Naomi-chan est vraiment... intéressante._

_Hm... _fit Hyde en le gratifiant rapidement d'un clin d'oeil complice. _Après tout, aller boire un verre n'engage à rien, non ?_

_Certainement, _confirma Tetsu.

_Ca se tente, _ajouta Ken. _Pas vrai, Sakura-kun ?_

_M'en fous, grogna le batteur, _concentré sur sa feuille.

_Oh, qu'il est grognon aujourd'hui !_

_Ca va, lâche-moi un peu..._

_Ok, c'est un jour sans, _conclut Ken en haussant les épaules.

Lorsque Naomi revint un peu plus tard rechercher les tasses vides, Hyde en profita pour l'inviter, elle et d'autres membres du personnel, à venir avec eux quatre le soir. Elle accepta avec plaisir, ce qui lui valut d'être silencieusement traîtée de niaise par un Sakura décidemment de mauvais poil. Il se leva ensuite brusquement et sortit par l'arrière, fumer une cigarette dans la cour. Quelle sale journée ! D'ailleurs la veille aussi, tiens ! Et en y repensant, toute la semaine avait été gonflante... Non en fait, depuis qu'il avait quitté Tokyô, c'était compliqué. Il devait sans cesse faire attention à son attitude, à ce qu'il disait... Il devait faire des efforts, s'améliorer... Sa vie était moins compliqué avant, bon sang ! En même temps, une partie de lui fut obligée de reconnaître que personne ne lui avait rien demandé. Il s'était mis à changer de lui-même. Ou plutôt, poussé par une raison précise. Mais penser cela, l'admettre, ça lui donnait mal au crâne, alors il n'essayait jamais de creuser. Tout ce qu'il voyait, c'est qu'il semblait être revenu à la case départ : encore dans un état pas possible, et encore à cause du nabot. Jamais encore, quelqu'un ne l'avait énervé comme ça. Et pour faire bonne mesure, il aurait quand même dû le frapper. Juste histoire d'être sûr que Hyde ne réitère jamais son geste déplacé. Agréable, certes, mais déplacé. _« Agréable »_ ?! Là, Sakura pâlit tant et si bien que sa peau se blanchit davantage. Il rentra à l'intérieur vite et bien, se disant qu'il manquait très certainement de sommeil.

Le soir venu, il annonça qu'il était fatigué -ce qui n'était pas vraiment faux- et qu'il ne sortirait pas avec eux. Il avait déjà tourné les talons donc il ne le vit pas, mais Hyde afficha une moue déçue. Visiblement, ça l'ennuyait. Sakura regagna donc seul l'hôtel. Il mangea rapidement, prit une douche et après un petit tour pour s'acheter des cigarettes, il décida d'aller se coucher. Il avait beau être encore tôt, il ne voyait rien de mieux à faire. A ce stade des opérations, il était d'humeur massacrante. Si énervé qu'il se doutait bien que le sommeil ne viendrait pas. Et effectivement, toute la soirée il se tourna et se retourna dans son lit, en vain. Il était encore occupé à cela lorsque Ken rentra dans la chambre, bien plus tard. Le guitariste se rendit aussitôt compte qu'il ne dormait pas, et il cessa de faire attention à ne pas faire de bruit, du coup :

_Tu ne dors pas encore, Sakura-kun ?_

_J'y arrive pas, _marmonna l'autre.

_Oh... Tu disais être crevé, pourtant._

_Oui, ben j'y arrive pas, _rétorqua sèchement Sakura.

_Bon. C'est dommage que tu n'aies pas été là, tout de même..._

_Pourquoi ? J'ai loupé quelque chose ?_

_Non, pas spécialement. Juste que c'est mieux si tu es là._

C'était ça, qui était génial avec Ken. Il trouvait toujours le moyen de vous remonter le moral. Et surtout, il trouvait le moyen de complimenter avec sincérité, mais sans que cela ne soit gênant. C'est vrai : ce qu'il venait de dire était très sympa et Sakura se sentit un peu mieux. Pour autant, ça ne l'embarrassait absolument pas. Pour est-ce que tout le monde ne pouvait pas être comme Ken ? Ses ennuis seraient moindres, quand même... Il se retourna et tenta d'être plus aimable, touché qu'il était :

_Tu le penses vraiment ?_

_Ben oui, quelle question, _répondit Ken naturellement. _J'aime mieux quand on est tous les quatre. Et puis il n'y a que toi qui me suit dans mes conneries._

_Merci, Ken-kun._

_Dis, si je peux t'aider, n'hésite pas... _fit brusquement le guitariste.

_Pourquoi tu me dis ça ?_

_Je sais pas, je te sens préoccupé... Alors je voulais juste que tu saches que j'étais là, si besoin._

_C'est sympa de ta part... _acquiesça Sakura. _Mais t'en fais pas, y a pas de souci._

_Bon, tant mieux alors... Sur ce, je crois que je ne vais pas faire long feu... Je suis crevé et Tetsu va nous faire trimer comme des bêtes demain, _expliqua Ken en allant se coucher.

_Il ne se repose jamais ce gars ? _Grogna Sakura en s'allongeant de nouveau.

_Non pourquoi ?_

_Laisse tomber..._

On n'entendit plus que des bruits de vêtements, puis de draps froissés... Et Ken se coucha avec un soupir de satisfaction. Il tendit le bras, éteignit la lumière... Et Sakura ne dormait pas plus. Au contraire, il sentait que s'il avait pu, il aurait posé au moins une centaine de questions à Ken, à propos de la soirée qui venait de s'écouler. Et toutes plus ou moins centrées sur un objectif. En pensant cela, il eut presque envie que quelqu'un l'assome, pour qu'il soit enfin inconscient et qu'il arrête une seconde de penser des choses si perturbantes. D'ailleurs, il sentait que s'il posait l'une ou l'autre de ses questions à Ken, il allait s'énerver tout seul, alors... Mais bon sang, ça allait faire deux nuits blanches, là ! Il fallait qu'il dorme un peu, au moins. Et contre toute attente, ce fut Ken lui-même qui mit le sujet sur le tapis. Sakura ne sut pas s'il devait lui en être reconnaîssant ou bien plutôt lui en vouloir.

_Dis, tu la trouves comment toi, Naomi-chan ? Demanda brusquement le guitariste._

_Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ? _grogna-t-il.

_Ben disons que Hyde-chan et Tetsu-kun la trouvent très mignonne... et moi je la trouve plutôt quelconque. Pas mon style, disons. Et Hyde-chan m'a dit « demande donc à Sakura-chan ce qu'il en pense, ça départagera définitivement ». Mais je pense que tu te rangeras à mon avis._

_L'enfoiré... _murmura Sakura, estomaqué.

Le pire là-dedans, c'est qu'il imaginait sans mal le visage de Hyde au moment où il avait dit cela. Un grand sourire satisfait, de grands yeux tout étonnés... L'innocence ayant pris forme humaine, quoi. Sauf que non ! Là, Hyde se fit quand même joyeusement -et silencieusement- insulter. Sakura trouvait cela vraiment déplacé de sa part et il sentit sa tension faire un bond spectaculaire, à tel point qu'il dû réprimer l'envie de se lever et de débarquer dans la chambre à côté pour avoir une petite explication. Le pire, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas : il passerait pour quoi ? Tetsu et Ken auraient sûrement dit qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi s'énerver... et en apparence, ils n'avaient pas tort. Seulement vu de plus près... Hyde avait décidé de le faire tourner en bourrique, et franchement il s'en serait bien passé.

_Pardon ? _

_Je disais juste que oui, j'étais de ton avis. Plutôt banale, cette fille, _lâcha-t-il les dents serrées.

_Ah, j'en étais sûr. Ceci dit, elle est très sympa._

_Si tu le dis... acquiesça _Sakura, qui finalement ne voulait pas s'attarder sur le sujet.

Il lâcha un_ « bonne nuit »_ qui acheva la discussion ici et son sommeil fut presque aussi court que la veille. Le lendemain matin, il était donc d'humeur maussade, la fatigue commençant à altérer son énervement pourtant bien présent en-dedans. Il se leva après avoir dormi tout au plus deux heures, ce qui l'amena, une fois n'est coutume, à descendre prendre son petit déjeuner à l'hôtel. A grands coups de café, par intraveineuse s'il le fallait, histoire d'être un peu performant aujourd'hui. On n'aurait pas dit comme ça, à le voir, mais Sakura était de ces stressés qui s'ignorent. Il s'était installé tranquillement à une table, tentant de faire le point et de trouver un semblant de calme... Lorsque une silhouette aux allures de moustique se plantant devant sa table avec un sourire presque aveuglant :

_Je peux m'asseoir ?_

Sakura grogna. Dès le matin, l'autre pénible allait foutre sa journée en l'air. Pourtant, il s'entendit bel et bien lui dire _« oui »_. Lui avait-il déjà refusé quelque chose, au juste ? Enervant, ça aussi... Hyde s'assit et bientôt, il se trouva à siroter un chocolat chaud, visiblement d'excellente humeur. Il but une gorgée et observa Sakura, qui semblait très loin, parti quelques part dans ses réflexions... Il claque ses doigts devant ses yeux, et le batteur tourna la tête, alerté :

_Tu étais loin, _remarqua Hyde en souriant. _Tu as l'air crevé..._

_Je suis._

_Tu n'as pas bien dormi ?_

_Ca t'intéresse ?_

_Je ne demanderai pas, sinon._

Bon, bien. Deux minutes de conversation, et déjà mené par quinze à zéro. Pénible, vraiment. Presque, Sakura s'attendait-il à ce que Hyde remette un certain sujet sur le tapis. De la façon dont il le regardait, dont il souriait, les paroles qu'il avait... On aurait dit qu'il allait le relancer. Mais après un moment, Hyde se leva, décrètant qu'il partait pour le studio, puisqu'il était prêt. Et Sakura ressentit alors... comme de la déception. Il croyait dur comme fer que _le_ sujet allait lui revenir en pleine face... et non. Désinvolte, Hyde avait pris congé sans paraître plus affecté que ça... Et Sakura trouvait ça dommage... A cet instant, et aussi perturbante que soit cette pensée, Sakura pris conscience que tôt ou tard, il allait être confronté à une vraie discussion gênante certes, mais nécessaire. Puisqu'il avait de plus en plus de mal à avoir une attitude naturelle avec lui. Et qu'il commençait à entrevoir pourquoi.


	20. Prendre son courage à deux mains

**Chapitre 20 déjà, et la fin approche lentement mais sûrement. Et j'suis contente, pour une fois j'aurais rempli l'objectif que je m'étais fixé au départ : m'intéresser plus aux étapes d'une histoire qu'à sa conclusion :). Merci de suivre toujours :)**

**Prendre son courage à deux mains**

Tous assis autour d'une table à faire le point sur l'avancée des choses... Tous attentifs... ou presque. Certain(s) n'étaient vraiment pas à ce qu'ils faisaient... Disons qu'il y en avait au moins un sur le tas, voire deux, qui avaient d'autres préoccupations. Mais Tetsu, si concentré sur ce qu'il disait et pensait, ne s'en rendit pas compte. Il conclut cette petite mise au point avec un sourire rayonnant :

_Et bien les enfants, on pliera bagages demain, comme on l'avait prévu !_

_On assure ! _Approuva Ken en s'étirant.

_On se jetera des fleurs une autre fois, si tu veux bien... Après tout, un pépin peut encore arriver, d'ici demain._

_Ce que j'aime le plus chez toi, Tetsu-kun, c'est ton optimisme fulgurant... _marmonna Ken en haussant les épaules.

_Tout comme j'aime ton sens des responsabilités inné._

_Oh ? _S'étonna le guitariste, amusé. _Mais c'est qu'il a travaillé son sens de la réplique !_

_Ok les gars ! Temps mort ! _Intervint Hyde en riant._Vous êtes déchaînés, aujourd'hui !_

_Ben tiens... Ah ? C'est pour toi, Hyde !_

_Oh... Excusez-moi une minute._

Ken avait en effet aperçut de l'autre côté de la vitre, la silhouette désormais bien connue de Naomi. Etant donné qu'ils tournaient au jus de fruits depuis le début de la journée et qu'elle était passée il y avait dix minutes de cela voir s'ils n'avaient besoin de rien, elle ne pouvait être dans les parages que pour une raison précise... Hyde se leva donc pour aller voir ce qu'elle pouvait bien lui vouloir. Et le sourire de la jeune fille lorsqu'il traversa la pièce n'échappa à personne, du reste. Sakura se leva en soupirant comme un type qui serait crevé de sa dure journée... Sauf qu'elle n'avait pas été particulièrement été difficile. Mais pour un type qui enchaînait les nuits blanches, aussi... Il déclara comme d'habitude, qu'il allait fumer une clope dehors et qu'il revenait après... En fait, il en fuma plus d'une, à dire vrai. Il devait même en être à la troisième, lorsque Hyde débarqua à ses côtés, toujours d'humeur égale apparement. Il s'adossa contre le mur, à côté du batteur et observa un temps de silence réglementaire. Puis il remarqua sur un ton qu'il voulait indifférent :

_Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, tu sais..._

_Ah..._

_Tu sais, si jamais tu veux me parler de quelque chose..._

_Quoi ? Tu t'attends à un truc en particulier ? _Se braqua Sakura.

_Oh non... _soupira Hyde. _Avec toi, j'ai renoncé aux prévisions._

_Qu'est-ce que je devrai dire... _grogna Sakura.

_Tu sais que les choses seraient plus simples pour tout le monde, si seulement tu te donnais la peine de baisser ta garde ?_

_Je ne comprends pas._

_C'est toi qui voit. _

Sakura déglutit. Et ça voulait dire quoi encore, ça ? En vérité, décripter ces quelques mots était un véritable jeu d'enfant... Mais Sakura n'avait pas envie. C'était agaçant à la fin, que ce type ait toujours une longueur d'avance sur lui... et qu'il ait raison, qui plus est. Hyde avait vraiment tout du monsieur « je te l'avais dit ». Et Sakura avait ces gens là en horreur. En vérité, c'était comme si tout ce qu'il ne supportait pas dans ce monde, s'était donné rendez-vous en la personne de Hyde... On aurait presque pu croire à une mauvaise blague... D'autant que... Il commençait à apprécier tout ce qui le gonflait jusque là, et ça c'était le comble ! Le calme... L'altruisme... Ce côté fragile et perturbant... Cette sensibilité... Ca avait du bon, non ? Il parvenait de moins en moins à y résister. Il secoua la tête. C'était bien le moment de penser à ça, alors que Hyde l'interrogeait encore du regard et attendait la suite ! Nouveau soupir. Et puis, indépendament de ce qu'il ressentait, il eut envie de dire quelque chose. Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de dispenser des conseils, mais une fois n'est pas coutume. Et comme quelque chose le dérangeait dans toute cette histoire et qu'ils étaient censés être amis, il se crut en droit de faire une remarque. Sur un ton anormalement soigneux, il s'exprima :

_Tu sais, Hyde... J'imagine que tu vas te méprendre sur les raisons qui me poussent à dire ça, mais... Je n'approuve pas ton attitude._

_A propos de quoi ? _S'étonna Hyde.

_Avec cette fille. On peut me trouver bien des défauts, je veux bien t'accorder ça... Mais j'ai jamais joué double jeu. Ca ne me regarde pas, mais c'est toi qui a précisé qu'on était amis, d'où le fait que je me permette un commentaire. C'est aussi toi qui prône l'honnêteté et tout ça... Cette fille... Elle ne mérite sûrement pas que tu t'amuses avec elle, pour je ne sais quelle raison. Pas plus que Mari-san, d'ailleurs. Mais je suppose que tu sais ce que tu fais._

Ah, ça faisait du bien ! Depuis le temps qu'il voulait le lui dire... Et ça aurait pu être gênant voire effrayant, mais c'est au contraire presque sereinement, que Sakura comprit pourquoi il avait tant à coeur de lui parler de cela. Pourquoi il voulait lui dire qu'il n'approuvait pas son attitude en ce moment, outre les désagréments que ça causait pour lui. Parce qu'il avait une certaine image de Hyde, presque bien propre sur lui... Pas qu'il l'idéalisait, mais enfin il avait son idée arrêtée. Et elle était positive depuis longtemps, contre toute attente. Et ce comportement que Hyde avait ces temps-ci, qui aurait pu être banal dans la peau de bien des hommes... Pour lui, ça ne collait pas. Sakura ne le voyait pas comme ça, ça le décevait. Ca l'ennuyait que, quelles que soient ses raisons, Hyde s'abaisse à se comporter de façon si triviale... Ca le décevait vraiment. Et il ne voulait pas être déçu par lui. Donc il devait lui dire, même si ça ne changerait rien au final. Hyde parut très surpris. Sakura était bien le dernier dont il attendait une leçon de morale, il faut dire... Il réfléchit quelques instants, puis finit par répondre :

_J'ai plusieurs réponses à formuler. _

_Ah bon ?_

_Je pourrai te dire que... Et bien disons que je ne trompe personne. Car concrètement, il ne se passe rien. Pas encore... _ajouta-t-il avec un petit clin d'oeil qui énerva Sakura. _Je pourrai aussi te dire que ça ne te regarde pas... Et je pourrai enfin te dire que... le jeu en vaut la chandelle. Ou que la fin justifie les moyens, _fit-il en le regardant bien dans les yeux._ Mais si je dis ça, tu ne comprendras pas, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Absolument pas, _s'entêta Sakura.

_Bien sûr... _acquiesça Hyde avec un sourire forcé. _Je me demande ce qui est pire ? Quelqu'un qui est hésitant en apparence mais qui agit au moins, ou bien quelqu'un qui se contente de nier ce qu'il ressent à cause d'une peur qui l'étouffe ? Bizarrement, je crois que là, je n'ai qu'une réponse possible..._

Hyde le planta là, retournant à l'intérieur sans même lui accorder un autre regard. Et Sakura sentit qu'il se tassait sur lui-même... Il n'avait rien trouvé à redire à ça... Parce que ça se décriptait facilement et que Hyde avait raison, encore une fois. D'un autre côté, Sakura ne culpabiliserait pas cette fois. Hyde avait évité la question, et il n'approuvait toujours pas ses actes... Agacé, il projeta de rentrer à son tour -il allait bien falloir y aller un jour, de toute façon-, lorsqu'un nouvel arrivant le rejoignit peu après. Tetsu arrivait avec l'air du gars qui ne fait que passer... En décodé, ça voulait juste dire qu'il avait croisé Hyde et avait bien compris que les choses étaient tendues. Sakura commençait à être plutôt fort à ce petit jeu : décoder Tetsu. Cependant, que le leader le pardonne, mais ce n'était pas vraiment lui que Sakura aurait voulu comprendre aussi bien, hélas... Tetsu s'installa à la place qu'occupait Hyde un peu avant, et l'air de rien, il attendit. Car Sakura avait une question à formuler, c'était évident. Le batteur la laissa échapper deux minutes plus tard :

_J'ai une question à te poser..._

_Hm ?_

_Tu as déjà pris des risques, dans la vie, je suppose ?_

_Si je ne m'abuse, avec cet album, c'est ce que nous sommes en train de faire..._ murmura Tetsu en souriant, pour détendre l'atmosphère.

_Ah oui..._

_Ton enthousiasme fait plaisir à voir ! _Fit-il semblant de s'offusquer.

_Excuse-moi, c'est juste que..._

_Je sais._

_Evidemment, _soupira Sakura._ Y a-t-il une seule chose que tu ne saches pas ?_

_Oui. Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider. Ca, je l'ignore._

Cette façon qu'avait Tetsu de balancer des vérités tout en gardant le sourire, histoire de faire passer ça allègrement... Avant, c'était énervant. Là, c'était juste gênant. Sakura eut presque envie d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était. Mais comme de toute façon, tout le processus était en marche, il acquiesça -difficilement, certes-. Il inspira et demanda :

_Tu as compris bien avant moi, n'est-ce pas ?_

_Erreur. Tu as compris depuis un bon bout de temps, toi aussi. Seulement, tu refusais de l'admettre. Ce que je peux comprendre, par ailleurs._

_Comment tu fais pour... Rien ne t'épate, on dirait ! _S'exclama Sakura.

_Si si... _s'amusa le bassiste. _Le jour où tu vas faire un pas toi aussi, je vais être assez étonné !_

Autrement dit... Tetsu savait qu'il allait bouger. Bien sûr, se dit Sakura. Ca n'était pas possible de faire autrement. Ni ignorer ce qui se passait, ni continuer à laisser les choses aller ainsi, ni tenter de s'y soustraire... A part bouger, et dans le bon sens, il n'y avait guère d'autres options... Il suivit Tetsu à l'intérieur comme on monterait sur la potence... Et il attendit que l'occasion se présente -sans songer qu'il pourrait lui-même la provoquer-. Et quand on attend comme cela, la journée semble interminable... Les minutes passent avec une lenteur démesurée... D'où une légère tension. Tension que Sakura évacua le soir, au bar, avec une bonne bière... Ou deux. Pour commencer. Le décor n'était pas ce qu'il avait espéré... Ken assis pas loin de lui, qui lui désignait des filles qui passaient et dont Sakura n'avait strictement rien à foutre... Tetsu qui -comme quoi tout arrive- se faisait ouvertement draguer par une serveuse sans que ça n'ait l'air de lui déplaîre... Bien au contraire, d'ailleurs. Ca arracha même un sourire à Sakura. Et Hyde, accoudé au bar pas loin, l'autre idiote à ses côtés... Même Hyde commençait à en avoir marre d'ailleurs, ça se lisait sur son visage. A moins que Sakura ne prenne ses désirs pour des réalités. Ca sentait bon la névrose, d'ailleurs : il ne voyait plus que Hyde et Naomi, semblant occulter tout le reste... Le moindre de leurs gestes -puisqu'il ne pouvait saisir ce qu'ils se disaient- résonnait dans sa tête... Et il commençait à voir rouge. Aucun doute possible : il était jaloux. Mais d'une jalousie maladive... Il aurait presque pu aller hurler aux oreilles de cette fille qu'il était à lui et qu'elle n'avait qu'à aller voir ailleurs. Perdant patience, il se leva brusquement et alla se planter devant Hyde, l'attrapant par le poignet pour le forcer à quitter son tabouret :

_Bon ! Maintenant ça suffit les conneries ! Toi, tu me suis !_

_Mais..._

_Pas de mais ou je t'assome !_

_Ok..._

C'est qu'il l'aurait vraiment fait ! Un instant, Hyde se rappela ses premières sensations envers Sakura... Peur, angoisse... Il les ressentait à nouveau, alors que Sakura l'entraînait par la sortie de derrière, sous les regards médusés de Tetsu, Ken et du reste des clients d'ailleurs. Il avait presque la sensation que Sakura allait le tabasser, vu son regard énervé... Hyde déglutit. Il avait peut-être un peu abusé, sur ce coup là... Après tout, Sakura n'était pas quelqu'un que l'on cherchait. A la rélfexion, c'était même étonnant que le batteur ne lui ait pas déjà mis une droite, depuis le temps qu'il 'jouait' ainsi... Arrivés dans la ruelle derrière le pub, Sakura, sans gêne, plongea la main dans la poche de la veste de Hyde qui ne songea pas à l'arrêter, pétrifié qu'il était. Sakura en sortit son portable, qu'il tendit au chanteur.

_Et maintenant, prends ça._

_C'est mon téléphone... _remarqua bêtement Hyde.

_Sans blague ?! _Fit Sakura avec ironie.

_Et je suis censé en faire quoi ?_

_Montre-moi le repertoire..._

Docile, Hyde alla au répertoire et lui montra l'écran, attendant une explication. Un peu moins agressif, Sakura, se détentit. Il lâcha son poignet et se concentra sur ce qu'il voyait. Il alla jusqu'à la lettre 'M' et arrêta son choix sur un nom bien connu. Il s'expliqua :

_Bon... Tu appelles la dame et tu lui dis... Non, par téléphone ça ne se fait pas, _se reprit Sakura._ Alors tu lui annonces que demain quand on sera revenus, tu auras à lui parler._

_Ah ? Pour lui dire quoi ?_

_Que tu veux rompre ? _Tenta Sakura, qui se disait que s'il s'arrêtait de parler, il allait partir en courant.

_Ah tiens ? En quel honneur ? _Fanfaronna Hyde pour masquer sa surprise.

_C'est toi qui m'a dit que je n'avais qu'un mot à dire..._

_Oh..._

_Donc je te le demande. Tu l'appelles pour ça... Ensuite tu rentres là-dedans, _fit-il en désignant le pub,_ et tu me vires cette... Enfin Naomi-san._

_Et qu'est-ce que j'y gagne ?_

_Pardon ?_

_Et bien oui. Tu me donnes tous ces ordres... Je ne dis pas que ça m'ennuie de les suivre... Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai en échange ? _Demanda Hyde en retrouvant son sourire malicieux.

_En échange... en échange... On va discuter, _proposa Sakura, qui se sentit rougir comme jamais.

_Oh... Allons, je suis sûr que tu peux faire mieux que ça..._

_On va envisager la possibilité... L'éventualité..._

_Hm ? T'es sur la bonne voie là..._

A dire vrai, Hyde craquait complètement. Le décalage entre le côté costaud de Sakura et son attitude timide en cet instant, c'était vraiment excellent. Hyde avait du mal à se retenir, tant il avait envie de sourire. C'était gagné. Encore un petit effort, et c'était bon. C'est qu'il aurait ramé ! Sakura s'énerva de se sentir ainsi pris au piège, mais pour la forme cette fois :

_Ce que tu es pénible ! Tu bats les records ! _

_Oui, mais c'est pour ça que je te plaîs aussi !_

_Non mais tu manques pas d'air ! _Suffoqua Sakura.

_C'est pas le cas ?_

_..._

_J'entends pas... _chantonna Hyde.

_Si._

Finalement, ce n'était pas si terrible, tiens... D'ailleurs, Sakura l'avait avoué spontanément. Il en était même le premier surpris. Venait-il réellement d'avouer cela ? Qu'il... lui plaîsait ? Et ben... Bon, il allait mourir de chaud tant il stressait, mais c'était quand même un sacré pas en avant. Le voilà, le fameux pas ! Hyde ne put retenir un grand sourire. Pas un moqueur, mais un bien sincère, vraiment content. A dire vrai, si à certains moments il était convaincu que Sakura était intéressé... Il y en avait d'autres où il doutait un peu. Sakura était un tel personnage, aussi... Mais il avait fini par comprendre son mode de fonctionnement. Quel que soit le domaine, il fallait provoquer Sakura. Ainsi, il viendrait de lui-même. Pour détendre un peu l'atmosphère, il eut un petit rire et s'exclama :

_Alleluia ! _

_Pitié... Comment tu fais pour être si... détendu ? _Gémit le batteur.

_Je suppose que j'ai l'esprit plus large que toi... sans vouloir être méchant._

_Sans doute... _reconnut-il.

Quelque chose changea en Sakura, alors que Hyde se rapprochait. La peur ou l'angoisse, lentement mais sûrement, le quittèrent. Il avait cohabité avec elles un certains temps, avec cette sacrée histoire... Mais elles partirent... A la place, il se sentit plutôt serein... Impatient, même. Mais plutôt calme. Il savait ce qu'il voulait et il savait aussi qu'il pouvait l'obtenir. Pourquoi aurait-il peur, partant de là ? Puisque c'était ce qu'il voulait. Sakura fut étonné de penser de façon si simple, d'envisager les choses de ce point de vue... Mais c'est vrai que d'un coup, ça avait l'air facile. Aussi, lorsque Hyde passa ses bras autour de son cou, il ne put qu'accepter sa demande :

_Je peux ?_

_J't'en prie..._

Pour la seconde fois, Hyde prit l'initiative de l'embrasser. A ceci près que les choses étaient radicalement différentes, cette fois. Hyde était plus sûr de lui, puisqu'il avait eu « l'autorisation » et qu'il savait bien que cette fois, Sakura ne le repousserait pas. Et le batteur s'y attendait, cette fois. Il en avait envie, donc il y répondait. Presque possessif, il enlaça le petit chanteur et le serra contre lui. Il sentait les mains de Hyde dans son cou, puis ses cheveux... Ces derniers temps, il avait époruvé toutes sortes de sensations bien nouvelles pour lui : intérêt, attirance, jalousie... En voici une nouvelle : désir. Pas que ce soit nouveau en soi, non. Juste nouveau de le ressentir envers cette personne. Lorsque le chanteur se colla frnachement à lui, d'une part il sut qu'il ne faisait pas erreur dans son choix... et d'autre part, il se rendit compte qu'il n'y avait pas qu'intellectuellement, que Hyde l'attirait. Il s'étonnait même de ne pas s'en être rendu compte avant. Plus il le serrait contre lui, plus Hyde se sentait bien. C'est qu'il en avait assez, de jouer les Dom Juan bon marché... Ca n'était pas son truc, et il commençait même à se dégoûter tout seul. En tous cas, apprivoiser Sakura n'avait pas été évident, alors il se promit de ne pas le laisser partir de sitôt.


	21. Dernier acte

**Bon et bien ma foi, voici le dernier chapitre (snif). C'est arrivé vite, finalement ^^. Je préviens (mais vous vous en rendrez bien compte toutes seules finalement XD) qu'il y a un tout petit bond dans le temps, pour ce chapitre. J'espère que ça ne dérangera pas :).**

**Attention guimauve inside. J'avoue que là, je sais pas si c'est parce que je regarde des Walt Disney depuis le début de mes vacances (ben quoi ? XD), mais c'est très... bonbon quoi XD**

**Dernier acte**

Ce qu'il faisait froid, ce soir... Un vent glacial qui claquait contre ses joues avec violence, lui déclenchant un frisson à chaque fois... Le petit chanteur accélèra encore le pas, impatient qu'il était -et frigorifié aussi, il faut bien le dire-. Enfin, il arriva à destination. Il s'empressa de monter les marches quatre à quatre et il arriva sur le seuil, où il frappa énergiquement à la porte.

_Oui ? _Fit une voix à l'intérieur.

_C'est moi... Ouvre, je suis mort de froid !_

Un large sourire passa sur le visage de Sakura, de l'autre côté de la porte. Il était vraiment content. Rien que le fait d'entendre sa voix à travers la porte, et il était heureux. Ca faisait un peu... idiot, non ? Peu importe. La soirée sera bonne, c'était sûr. Mais lorsqu'il lui ouvrit enfin, il laissa tomber son sourire pour se fabriquer un masque réprobateur -assez peu crédible, du reste-.

_T'es en retard ! _Bouda-t-il aussitôt.

_Bonsoir, _fit Hyde en enlevant son manteau et son écharpe. _Moi aussi ça va, merci. Et je suis content de te voir aussi._

_Euh... désolé..._

_Je plaisante ! _Dit Hyde en riant, avant de venir l'embrasser. _Alors comme ça, je t'ai manqué ?_

_Qui a dit ça ?_

_J'ai dix minutes de retard uniquement, je te ferai remarquer... _chantonna Hyde. _Et tu allais me faire une scène._

_J'suis sûr que tu le fais exprès en plus... Ca t'amuse, avoue._

_Oh mais volontiers. J'adore savoir que je te manque._

_Démon._

_Tout de suite les grands mots..._

Hyde alla s'installer sur le divan, grelottant encore un peu. Sakura alla aussitôt prendre place à côté de lui, passant une main sur ses épaules. Pour le réchauffer, bien sûr. Quand on peut rendre service, hein... Sakura avait vu juste : la soirée était vraiment bonne. Elle passait doucement, à mesure qu'ils discutaient joyeusement de musique ou d'autre chose. Ce genre de moments était devenu habituel, et ce dès leur retour de Tokyô. Si le démarrage avait été compliqué, maintenant, ça roulait tout seul. Ou presque. Sakura avait un espèce d'orgueil qui faisait qu'il aimait décider, qu'il désapprouvait lorsque Hyde jouait de son côté androgyne... Mais à part ça, ça allait. Au début bien sûr, il lui avait fallu s'habituer. Ce qui revenait à dire : combattre son étonnement. L'étonnement lié au plaisir qu'il prenait à simplement l'embrasser, par exemple. C'était nouveau, étrange, mais loin d'être déplaîsant. Et puis à vrai dire et même s'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué même sous la torture, force était de reconnaître que le vrai meneur là-dedans, n'était autre que Hyde. Lui semblait n'avoir eu aucune hésitation, aucune crainte d'aucune sorte. Et il faut bien le dire, il menait un peu Sakura à la baguette. Mais le batteur protestait pour la forme, désormais.

_Dis Sakura-chan,_ s'exclama le chanteur lorsqu'ils eurent terminé de manger. _Je parie que tu n'as pas remarqué._

_Que ça fait deux mois qu'on est ensemnble ? _Répondit le batteur du tac au tac.

_Tu l'as remarqué !_

_Ca a l'air de t'épater..._

_Ben c'est que tu n'es... Enfin je me disais que tu n'étais pas très fêtes, tout ça... _s'expliqua le chanteur.

_Oh ? C'est ton cas ?_

_Non... Moi j'aime bien... Les anniversaires, ce genre de choses..._

_Cool. J'ai bien fait de faire ça alors._

Ce disant, Sakura sortit un paquet de derrière le canapé. A moitié rougissant, à moitié content tout de même, il le lui tendit tout en regardant ailleurs. Il se sentait un peu crétin, à dire vrai. Si ça se trouvait, Hyde allait se moquer ? C'est qu'il se sentait tellement maladroit... Loin de rire, Hyde afficha la même tête qu'un gamin au matin de Noël. Il s'exclama :

_Tu m'as acheté un cadeau ?!_

_Ben oui._

_Pour moi ?_

_Ah non, je te le montre et après je le reprends. Mais oui, idiot ! _Marmonna Sakura ne levant les yeux au ciel.

_C'est gentil !_

_Ca a l'air de t'étonner... _bougonna Sakura. _Ôte-moi d'un doute : tu le sais, que tu ne sors pas avec Frankenstein, au moins ?_

_Bien sûr, _répondit Hyde en riant, _mais... Disons que je suis surpris. Ca a été difficile au départ, et... Enfin j'ai longtemps eu peur de te perdre,_ avoua-t-il en baissant les yeux._ Alors quand je vois que tu es à l'aise à ce point... Ca me rassure... Ca me fait plaisir... _

_Approche un peu, que je t'explique ma façon de penser._

Obéissant -et curieux-, Hyde s'approcha de lui docilement. Sakura fit alors glisser sa main dans son cou pour le rapprocher le plus possible, et il plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes avec une douceur à laquelle Hyde avait du mal à s'habituer, à dire vrai. Il se laissa complètement emporter dans ce baiser dont Sakura avait pris l'initiative, chose peu coutumière également. C'était agréable et... ça promettait. Lorsque Sakura consentit enfin à le lâcher, il sourit et se contenta d'acquiesçer avec humour :

_Bien dit._

Content de voir qu'il avait bien joué, Sakura réitéra son geste. Une fois, deux fois... Et puis il poussa Hyde à s'écarter un peu de lui pour presque l'allonger sur le canapé. Ce faisant, le batteur le surplombait légèrement. Forcément, ce qui devait arriver arriva. Les mains s'égarèrent ça et là, et la tension monta progressivement dans la pièce. D'ordinaire, ils restaient plutôt sages, mais ce soir, aucun des deux ne semblait décidé à arrêter. Hyde commençait même à perdre le sens des réalités, comme son corps réagissait, et c'est sans grande conviction qu'il demanda :

_Euh... T'es sûr de ce que tu fais, là ? Parce que je reste humain après tout, alors il va arriver un moment où m'arrêter va être compliqué..._

_Qui te demande de t'arrêter ? _Murmura Sakura avec un regard plus qu'équivoque.

_Oh ? _S'étonna Hyde. _Sûr ?_

_Je suis un grand garçon, je crois... _s'offusqua Sakura en bombant le torse.

_Ca... _se moqua le chanteur en tâtant ses abdos. _On peut toucher ?_

_Et il se moque..._

Et puis Sakura repensa à « avant ». Au temps où il aurait tout nié en bloc, où ce qu'il commençait à ressentir lui posait un sérieux problème... Au temps où lui et Hyde jouaient au chat et à la souris, aussi... Ca semblait si loin, même si concrètement, ça ne l'était pas tant que ça. En y repensant, le batteur arriva à cette conclusion : c'était stupide. Certes, tout cela n'était pas la voie qu'il s'imaginait, puisqu'il avait toujours été plus proche de l'attitude de Ken, par exemple... Mais tout ceci n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, en fin de compte. Il n'avait pas oublié ses craintes et réticenses, non, ça aurait été trop facile... Il les avait juste dépassé. Et c'était encore mieux, quand on y repensait. D'un certain point de vue, il avait changé. Il était devenu meilleur. Et la cause de cela, il ne fallait pas la chercher bien loin... Ca faisait un bon moment déjà, il ne doutait plus de ce qu'il souhaitait. Il avait pleinement conscience que ça ne serait pas toujours facile, mais après tout, est-ce que ça l'est vraiment pour qui que ce soit ? Et puis de toute façon, comme il était incapable d'échapper à Hyde... Mieux valait abdiquer. Tout ceci, il n'eut nul besoin de l'exprimer. Son attitude parlait d'elle-même.

Ses baisers devinrent plus sérieux, plus longs, plus brûlants... Maintenant, sa langue cherchait toujours le contact de celle de l'autre, même s'il était à bout de souffle... Ses mains glissaient sur la peau de son futur amant, qu'il déshabillait le plus soigneusement possible au fur et à mesure. Un instant, il hésita, chose qui ne lui était encore jamais arrivée dans cette situation. Il faut dire qu'avec Hyde, c'était une relation pleine de première fois, quand on y repensait. Ce fut à ce moment là, au moment où ils étaient tous deux à moitié nus, où Sakura avait cette furtive hésitation, que Hyde plaça sa main sur sa nuque pour le rapprocher et lui murmurer à l'oreille :

_Dis... _

_Hm ?_

_Je t'aime, Sakura-chan._

Il en serait presque tombé du canapé, tant il ne s'y attendait pas maintenant. Déjà que leur équilibre était précaire, sur ce vieux sofa déglingué... A dire vrai, ce n'est pas comme s'il en doutait, non... Mais entendre son chanteur le dire avec tant de sincérité, de douceur... Il sentit tout son corps s'enflammer tandis que, pour ne pas changer, le rouge lui monta aux joues. Ca allait devenir une habitude, ou quoi ? Mais cet aveu balaya ses derniers doutes. Il l'embrassa et laissa de nouveau ses mains s'égarer ça et là... Et puis il murmura, d'une voix à peine audible :

_... Moi aussi..._

Ca n'était pas rien, de dire cela. Hyde n'avait pas besoin de plus d'éloquence... Il fut heureux d'avoir simplement entendu cela. Surpris aussi, que Sakura soit désormais si accessible... Alors ses jambes se plaçèrent de chaque côté du corps de Sakura, et ses mains autour de son cou... Difficile de ne pas comprendre le message. Sakura évalua la situation comme s'il était coinçé devant une équation à une douzaine d'inconnues. Hum... Après tout, même s'il n'avait pas le mode d'emploi, ça ne devait pas être très compliqué, non ? Rien de sorcier là-dedans. Devant son air très sérieux, Hyde pouffa de rire. C'était plutôt tordant. Piqué au vif, le batteur plaça son genou contre son entrejambe avec un sourire sadique, ce qui arracha un gémissement à Hyde. Satisfait, Sakura reprit le fil de ses pensées et de ses actes... Bien vite, il devint évident que ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvaient plus attendre. Lorsque Sakura le pénétra, il en oublia de résister durant quelques secondes. C'était la première fois qu'il se souciait vraiment de ce que l'autre pouvait resentir... Il espérait ne pas lui faire mal, surtout. Et lorsque Hyde laissa échapper un petit cri accompagné d'une expression crispée, le batteur se raidit. Il n'osa plus bouger. Après tout, peu importe la façon dont il regardait les choses, c'était une première fois. Il faisait forcément mal les choses. Et puis Hyde se ressaisit et une fois encore, il l'invita à se rapprocher de lui pour murmurer :

_T'inquiète pas... Continue..._

_Mais tu..._

_Tu te débrouilles plutôt bien... Mais je n'ai pas encore tout vu, je crois, _fit Hyde avec un regard et un sourire qui en disaient long.

Et ça marcha. Sur un ton léger, le plus léger qu'il put vue la situation, ses paroles avaient fait leur oeuvre. Rassuré, Sakura commença à aller et venir en lui, assez rapidement. Après tout, il avait envie de ça depuis... et bien depuis que ça avait commencé, inutile de le nier. Hyde était quelqu'un d'attirant, qui savait ne jouer aussi... La preuve : il avait réussit à le rendre jaloux. Il fut définitivement rassuré lorsqu'il perçut les cris de plaisir de son amant, et l'expression magnifique qui était la sienne en ce moment... Et une autre sensation s'ajouta au tableau : celle de savoir que c'était lui qui était la cause de tout ça. C'était lui qui l'avait rendu heureux ces deux derniers mois, et lui qui lui donnait du plaisir en ce moment même... C'était vraiment flatteur, mais plus que ça encore, de savoir cela. Ca le rendait heureux à son tour. Ce n'est qu'après quelques minutes, qu'il s'aperçut qu'il était dans le même état que son amant. Il était si concentré sur Hyde qu'il n'avait pas fait attention tout de suite, à quel point tout était incroyablement bon. La situation, sa voix, ses gestes... Tout était terriblement excitant. Ses coups de rein se firent plus rapides, plus forts, tandis que le canapé menaçait de les envoyer au tapis tous les eux. Hyde dû avoir la même pensée, puisqu'il sourit d'un coup, sans raison. Et puis Hyde se cramponna à lui comme s'il risquait de tomber, ses muscles se tendirent d'un coup, avant de se relâcher à peine une seconde plus tard, et son corps s'enfonça dans les coussins. Bien qu'il soit fatigué, il rechercha immédiatement la main de Sakura, qui se fit un plaisir de la lui donner -alors que d'habitude, il grognait toujours quand Hyde la lui prenait-. Le batteur se retira et s'allongea à moitié sur lui et à moitié dans le vide, à cause du manque de place.

_T'es lourd_, remarqua Hyde en caressant ses cheveux de son autre main.

_Ah, tais-toi._

Décidemment, plus ça allait, moins Sakura mettait de conviction dans ses boutades ou réprimandes... C'était encore plus drôle ainsi, se dit Hyde. Il sourit et continua ses caresses jusqu'à ce que le sommeil ait raison de lui...

**Ayé, c'est terminé ! Alors alors... Plusieurs choses. D'abord, je suis traumatisée. Mon premier lemon avec un couple autre que le haitsu ! J'en avais des sueurs froides XD (rigolez pas, le haitsu est dangereux pour la santé XD). J'espère m'en être sortie (et surtout ne pas avoir mis le nom de Tetsu à la place de Sakura... la force de l'habitude...).**

**La seconde chose, c'est que ce pairing m'a beaucoup plu. Je l'ai entamé par curiosité, envie de changer et tout, et plus j'avançais dans la fic, plus il me plaîsait... Donc il est possible que j'en refasse une, un de ces 4, avec ce pairing, qu'en dites vous ?**

**Voilà, merci de m'avoir suivie et j'espère que ce final ne vous décevra pas :)**


End file.
